Fall in Love
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan tak sengaja seorang yeoja dan seorang namja yang tak saling mengenal satu sama lain di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di sebuah universitas / Official Pair! KyuMin, HaeHyuk n other couples / GS / Chap 17 UP / DLDR!
1. Prolog

**FALL IN LOVE**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari itu hawa yang menyelimuti kota Seoul sudah tak terlalu dingin lagi. Ya… itu karena musim dingin sudah berlalu, dan kini kota yang selalu terlihat ramai ini memasuki musim semi.

"Huufftthh…." Seorang _yeoja_ merapatkan jaket agak tipis berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Ia duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi taman di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang sangat rindang yang ada di halaman tengah SM University.

"Huuuffftthh…" gumamnya lagi sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap langit biru yang cerah dan memperhatikan awan yang berarak di langit.

Ketika _yeoja_ itu sedang memandangi langit, seorang _namja_ yang berpakaian sangat tertutup memandanginya dengan wajah heran dari kejauhan.

"_Annyeong_…" sapa _namja_ itu pada _yeoja_ tadi. _Namja_ itu kini menghampiri _yeoja_ yang sejak tadi dipandanginya dari kejauhan.

_Yeoja_ yang sedang asyik memandang langit itu menoleh dan menatap _namja_ itu "_Annyeong_…" balasnya sambil tersenyum yang… err…bisa dibilang sangat terpaksa itu…mungkin…

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya _namja_ itu.

"_Ne_… silahkan saja" ujar _yeoja_ itu sambil menggeser posisi duduknya. Kemudian melanjutkan keasyikannya lagi, yaitu memandang langit.

Selama hampir 10 menit mereka berdua saling berdiam diri. _Yeoja_ itu masih dengan kegiatannya memandangi langit dan _namja_ itu masih terus-terusan menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Merasa terus-terusan ditatap sedari tadi, _yeoja_ itu pun menoleh ke arah _namja_ tadi. "_Waeyo_? Kenapa sejak tadi melihatku seperti itu?" tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan nada tak senang.

Merasa ketahuan, _namja_ itu menjadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang rasanya tidak gatal itu. "_Mi-mianhae_… aku tidak sengaja…" ucapnya berbohong.

"Aneh" gumam _yeoja_ itu.

"Aneh?... _Wae_?" tanya _namja_ itu.

"_Nae_… tentu saja kau aneh. Menatapku sampai seperti itu, tapi kau bilang itu tidak sengaja. Penampilanmu itu juga sama anehnya. Lihat saja! Kacamata hitam, topi, masker, sarung tangan, mantel tebal yang panjang, sepatu boot, apa-apaan itu?! Apa itu tidak aneh?"

"_Ya_! Dasar _yeoja_ aneh! Beraninya mengatai orang yang bahkan berkenalan saja belum!" protes _namja_ itu kesal.

"Hah? Kau bilang aku _yeoja_ aneh? Heh! Kau ini sadar tidak? Kau itu jauh lebih aneh dari diriku! Dasar _namja_ aneh!" dengus _yeoja_ itu kesal.

"Aigoo~ kau ini benar-benar… Ya! Lihatlah dirimu! Kau ini _yeoja_, kenapa bicaramu itu kasar sekali?" ujar _namja_ itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Terserah aku! Mulut ini kan mulutku! Memangnya ada undang-undang yang melarang kalau _yeoja_ itu dilarang berbicara kasar? Tidak ada kan?" sahut _yeoja_ itu ketus.

"_Aish_… kau ini…" _namja_ itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "_Nde_, aku memakainya supaya aku aman"

"Hah? Aman? Aman dari apa? Bukankah musim dingin sudah berakhir? Kenapa memakai pakaian serba tertutup begitu? Apa kau tidak merasa panas? Dasar aneh!"

"_Ya_! Berhenti mengataiku aneh! Aku ini tidak aneh, tahu! Aku terpaksa memakai ini semua supaya orang-orang tidak mengetahui identitas asliku! Aku tidak mau mati muda" sahut _namja_ itu.

"_Mwo_? Apa kau bilang tadi? Supaya orang-orang tidak mengetahui identitasmu? Tidak mau mati muda? Jangan-jangan kau…" ujar _yeoja_ itu menggantung.

"Eh?" _namja_ itu tampak kaget dengan perkataan yeoja itu.

"Jangan-jangan…..jangan-jangan kau pasti… narapidana yang kabur ya?! Iya kan? Ah! Aku harus cepat-cepat telepon polisi!" ucap _yeoja_ itu sambil bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasnya.

"Eh, eh, jja-jangan!" _namja_ itu mendadak panik dan segera memegang tangan _yeoja_ itu ketika _yeoja_ itu menekan tombol dial pada nomor kode kantor kepolisian daerah setempat.

"_Andwe_! Aku mau telepon polisi sekarang juga!" kata _yeoja_ itu.

"Jangan telepon! Aku bukan narapidana yang sedang kabur! Kau ini jangan bicara sembarangan!" ujar _namja_ itu marah.

"Kalau bukan narapidana yang kabur, kenapa kau menyamar begini? Kenapa juga kau takut sewaktu aku akan menelepon polisi?"

"Mm…itu…eng…" ujar _namja_ itu ragu-ragu.

"Kau pasti tidak bisa membuktikannya… Pasti kau benar narapidana yang kabur… Aku akan menelepon polisi lagi saja!" ujar _yeoja_ itu sambil mengambil ponsel yang tadi sempat ditaruhnya lagi di dalam tasnya.

"E-eh… jja-jangan, jangan! _Ne_.. _ne_.. aku akan membuktikannya padamu kalau aku bukan narapidana yang sedang kabur. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku kalau kau tidak akan kaget dan tidak akan menceritakan ini pada siapapun, arra?"

_Yeoja_ itu mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Hah? Jangan kaget? Jangan ceritakan pada siapapun? Kau ini benar-benar narapidana ya?" gumam _yeoja_ itu polos.

"_Aigoo_~ bisa tidak sih, kau itu tidak menyahuti setiap ucapanku? Bisa diam sebentar tidak, sih? Kalau kau tidak mau, pembuktiannya aku batalkan saja!" _namja _itu berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Ah! _Ne_.. _ne_.. aku akan diam!" _yeoja_ itu menarik tangan _namja_ itu agar tidak pergi. Rupanya _yeoja_ itu penasaran dengan _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Oke! Sekarang perhatikan aku baik-baik! Jangan berteriak, jangan melompat-lompat tak jelas apalagi sampai pingsan setelah kau melihat dan mengetahui identitasku nanti, karena itu akan sangat merepotkanku nanti, arra?"

"_Ne_.. _ne_.. _arraseo_… kau ini cerewet sekali sih! Tenang saja… aku tidak akan mungkin berteriak, melompat-lompat apalagi bisa sampai pingsan hanya karena aku melihat wajah narapidana jelek seperti dirimu!"

"_Ya_! Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak mengataiku terus-terusan dengan sebutan yang aneh-aneh seperti itu?!" protes _namja_ itu lagi.

"_Ya_! Kau ini cerewet sekali! Cepat buka penyamaranmu yang memalukan itu!" _yeoja_ itu kini nampak tak sabar lagi.

"_Ne_.. akan kulakukan sekarang!"

Namun, belum sempat _namja_ itu melepaskan salah satu benda yang dipakainya, tiba-tiba di kejauhan nampak seorang _yeoja_ berbaju kuning melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka berdua.

_Yeoja_ berjaket putih itu melihatnya dan balas melambaikan tangannya ke arah _yeoja_ berbaju kuning tadi. "_Ne_… _Chakkaman_… aku akan segera kesana…" teriaknya pada _yeoja_ berbaju kuning tersebut.

_Yeoja_ itu kemudian menoleh pada _namja_ tadi "_Mianhae_… aku harus pergi sekarang! Mungkin kau bisa membuktikannya padaku lain waktu, kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti. _Annyeong_ tuan narapidana aneh…" kata _yeoja_ itu sambil tersenyum mengejek pada _namja_ itu lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan _namja_ itu sendiri di bawah pohon itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong…

Saya me-republish fict yang sempat kehapus ini lagi ^^

.

Big thanks to :

**hima sakusa-chan**, **wieyatz**, **Phie-Desu**, **haengbokhagae**, **imyk1601**, **reaRelf****, ****, ****Shim Yeonhae**, **Song HyoRa137**, **desroschan**, **dindaR**, **Tania3424**, **Kimimaki**, **DANHOBAKMING1**, **umilcloudELF**, dan **dewi. **

Yang kemarin sudah me-review, mem-fav dan mem-follow fict abal ini ^^

.

Ini baru saya republish prolog-nya saja…

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaasseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

-Mei Hyun-


	2. Chapter 1

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

Seorang yeoja terlihat tengah melamun. Ia menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada sebuah meja yang ada dihadapannya. Sedangkan yeoja lainnya yang berada di depan yeoja tadi mulai merasa jengah dengan tingkah laku sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Kau mendengar ceritaku tidak?" bentak yeoja itu sambil menepuk bahu yeoja yang tampak melamun tadi.

"A-ah… Hyukkie… Mianhae" ucap yeoja tersebut gelagapan.

Tampaknya yeoja tersebut agak kaget dengan tepukan lumayan keras dari sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua adalah Lee Sungmin dan Lee Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat baik sejak mereka SMA dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kuliah bersama di SM University ini.

"Kau ini… Kenapa kau jadi sering melamun seperti ini? Apa kau punya masalah?" tanya Eunhyuk heran pada Sungmin.

"Ani… Hanya memikirkan sesuatu untuk festival nanti" ucap Sungmin sambil mengaduk jus yang dipesannya tadi.

"Memangnya festival nanti fakultas kita mau mengadakan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil meminum jusnya.

"Ng… molla… Mungkin membuka stand makanan seperti tahun lalu" jawab Sungmin sambil menggendikkan bahunya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memikirkannya sampai melamun begitu? Bukankah project kita setiap tahunnya tidak terlalu sulit?"

"Ng… Bukan begitu… Ini tentang masalah—Ah! Hyukkie! Gawat!" teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba saat ia iseng melirik jam tangan pink yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berteriak sehisteris itu?" kesal Eunhyuk sambil mengelus dadanya karena kaget mendengar teriakan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Café… Aku harus ke café sekarang juga!" ucap Sungmin sambil menyeruput jusnya dengan terburu-buru. "Umm… Annyeong Hyukkie…" pamit Sungmin sambil berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu.

"Aish… Kebiasaan sekali" gumam Eunhyuk pelan sambil merapikan buku-buku yang dibawanya.

-000-

Sementara itu di tempat lainnya, hal serupa juga terjadi…

Seorang namja tampak asik melamun di balkon kamarnya. Matanya tak berkedip menatap awan yang berarak dilangit. Sesekali bibirnya tertarik menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Hyuuunngg~~!"

Suara seseorang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan namja tersebut.

Bibir yang sedari tadi tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya kini berdecak sebal ketika melihat sosok yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Berisik kau Cho Kyuhyun! Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku menikmati waktu senggangku dengan tidak menggangguku seperti ini?"

Namja yang dibentak tersebut hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melangkah mendekati hyung-nya tersebut.

"Ck… Kau ini hyung… Aku kan hanya ingin bermaksud baik padamu. Kenapa kau malah memarahiku?" protesnya pada sang hyung.

Mereka berdua—Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung—adalah anggota dari boygroup yang sedang naik daun saat ini… Super Junior.

"Mwo? Bermaksud baik katamu? Mengganggu kesenanganku, itu yang kau bilang bermaksud baik? Cih…" decih Yesung sebal.

"Ya! Hyung! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan jadwal kita nanti malam padamu. Kau ini kenapa sih? Sejak tadi pagi hingga sekarang kerjamu hanya marah-marah terus. Kau sedang PMS ya hyung?" celetuk Kyuhyun asal.

PLETAK!

"Aww" ringis Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak dengan manisnya oleh Yesung.

"Jangan berkata yang macam-macam! Dasar magnae kurang ajar!" umpat Yesung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan kota Seoul yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Huuu…" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti jejak hyung-nya… ikut memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul yang selalu ramai tersebut

-000-

"Eonni~!" teriak Sungmin sambil menghambur masuk ke dalam sebuah café kecil yang cukup ramai.

"Ya! Sungminnie! Kenapa lari-lari seperti itu? Lihat! Mereka semua jadi melihat kita. Kau ini kebiasaan…" gerutu seorang yeoja sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Err… mianhae eonni… aku hanya takut terlambat… hehe…" Sungmin hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya di depan yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Ya sudah, cepat ke ruang ganti dan ganti bajumu. Pelanggan-pelanggan kita sudah menunggu" titah yeoja tersebut sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam dapur di café tersebut.

"Oke! Siap bos!" ujar Sungmin sambil bergegas ke ruang ganti.

Yeoja itu adalah Kim Heechul. Sungmin sudah menganggap Heechul seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri karena sejak kecil mereka berdua sudah bersama. Yeah… tentu saja karena keluarga mereka berdua sangat dekat,… orangtua mereka memang telah bersahabat sejak lama.

Mereka berdua—Sungmin dan Heechul—pun lalu bekerja di Alstromeria Café—café kecil milik Heechul—dengan giat hingga café tersebut memasuki jam tutupnya.

"Aish… Lelahnya…" gumam Heechul sambil mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahinya.

Ia baru saja selesai mengelap beberapa meja dan mengunci pintu café tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan ada yang tidak beres ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk mematung sambil menggenggam gelas jus-nya.

"Minnie" panggil Heechul pada Sungmin.

Sungmin masih diam. Sepertinya panggilan tadi belum bisa menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Heechul menggeleng pelan lalu melangkah mendekati Sungmin.

"Min" panggil Heechul lagi. Namun kali ini Heechul memanggilnya dengan tepukan yang cukup keras dibahu yeoja imut itu.

Sungmin yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung terlonjak kaget sambil menoleh ke arah Heechul.

"Minnie… gwenchana?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin.

"Ung… Ne… Gwenchana"

"Jeongmal?" tanya Heechul tak percaya. "Kau bohong ya? Kau itu tak bisa membohongiku Minnie… kau pikir kita sudah berapa lama selalu bersama?" ucap Heechul sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada disamping Sungmin.

"Ne…sebenarnya—Aish… kenapa kau selalu saja tahu kalau aku sedang berbohong padamu?" Sungmin mengacak pelan poninya sendiri.

"Haah~ sudah kubilang kan? Aku tahu kau berbohong karena kita sudah bersama sejak lama. Lalu, apa masalahmu? Ayo ceritakan padaku!" paksa Heechul pada Sungmin.

"Itu…"

"Itu apa? Apa tentang namja itu lagi?" tanya Heechul dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Ne eonni…" jawab Sungmin lemas.

"Ada masalah apa lagi?"

"Itu eonni… Dia ikut berpartisipasi di drama musikal" sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Lalu… apa masalahmu dengan itu?"

"Aku disuruh Kim songsaengnim untuk bergabung dalam drama musikal itu" ujar Sungmin dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Mwo?" kaget Heechul tak percaya.

"Nde… Dan aku harus ikut pertunjukan itu karena Kim songsaengnim tahu prestasi menyanyiku yang dulu. Eotte?" ujar Sungmin sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Hhh…" Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Aku tahu perasaanmu Minnie… Tapi kau juga harus professional dengan kegiatan yang kau lakukan. Kau tidak mau mengecewakan songsaengnim dan teman-temanmu kan?" ucap Heechul lembut sambil membelai kepala Sungmin.

"Hmm" gumam Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya yang masih menelungkup di atas meja tersebut.

-000-

Sementara itu di dorm Super Junior…

"Hae-ah!" panggil seorang namja sambil menghampiri namja lainnya yang sedang asyik melamun.

"Ne hyung?" tanya namja yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya tersebut pada namja yang menghampirinya tadi.

Sama seperti Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Mereka berdua juga merupakan anggota dari Super Junior. Lee Donghae dan Tan Hankyung.

"Gwenchanayo? Sejak tadi kuperhatikan kau melamun terus. Ada masalah?" tanya Hankyung sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae.

"Ummhh… tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Gwenchana…" sahut Donghae sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Dia bohong hyung!" sahut Kyuhyun yang tahu-tahu sudah berada disana.

"Eh?" gumam Hankyung tak mengerti.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Bisa diam tidak sih? Kau ini… tiap hari bersamamu hanya akan menaikkan tensi darahku saja!" geram Donghae sebal.

"Memangnya ada apa Hae?" Hankyung tampak penasaran dengan pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae tadi.

"Hyung… Hae hyung itu tadi—Ummmppphhh…" belum sempat Hankyung mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Donghae langsung dengan sigap membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya dan segera menyeret Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu kamar Kyuhyun dari luar.

"Hyuuung! Buka pintunyaaaa! Donghae hyuuuunngg~~" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak frustasi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

"Diam kau magnae sialan! Diam saja kau disitu! Jadilah anak yang manis dan mainkan saja game-game bodohmu itu!" sahut Donghae dari luar.

"YA! HYUNG! APA SALAHKU? KENAPA KAU MENGURUNGKU BEGINI? Hyuuuunngg… cepat buka pintunyaaaa~~"

"BERISIK! Siapa suruh mulutmu itu selalu usil?! Sudah diam saja disana!" sahut Donghae sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Waeyo Hae-ah? Kenapa kau kurung Kyu seperti itu?" Hankyung segera bertanya pada Donghae dengan wajah heran bercampur bingung, ketika Donghae kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Dia hanya akan memutar balikkan fakta saja kalau dia ada disini bersama kita" sahut Donghae datar.

"Mwo? Memangnya dia ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Hankyung lagi.

"Ah… Sudahlah hyung… Itu bukan masalah yang penting" sahut Donghae sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang didudukinya tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku yang tadi Hae? Kau kan belum menjawabnya?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa hyung. Sudahlah… Kalaupun besok hal itu sudah benar-benar dikonfirmasi, aku akan segera memberitahukannya pada hyung" jawab Donghae sambil beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Sudah malam hyung… Aku lelah dan ingin tidur… Jaljayo" ucap Donghae sebelum kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Hankyung yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Lalu… konfirmasi apa?" gumam Hankyung heran dengan wajah bingungnya.

-000-

**Keesokan harinya**…

'Aisshh… gara-gara ucapan eonni semalam, aku jadi terus-terusan memikirkan namja sialan itu!' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju café yang terletak di depan rumahnya bersama Heechul.

"Aigo Minnie~ kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau masih ada disini? Kau sakit? Apa ada masalah? Ah… jangan bilang kau bolos kuliah hanya gara-gara namja itu?" tanya Heechul bertubi-tubi.

"Eonni… berhentilah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak sakit, tidak ada masalah dan juga tidak bolos kuliah hanya gara-gara namja itu" jawab Sungmin cepat sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya. "Dan aku datang untuk bekerja pagi ini" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Ah… Syukurlah… Tapi kenapa tumben sekali kau tidak pergi kuliah jam segini? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Ne… aku ke universitas jam 10 nanti. Hari ini tidak ada kuliah. Semuanya sibuk dengan persiapan festival yang sebentar lagi akan digelar. Semuanya fokus dengan persiapan untuk festival itu"

"Oh… Ne… arraseo… 10 menit lagi café akan dibuka. Kajja! Kita harus segera bersiap-siap!" ujar Heechul sambil melihat jam tangan birunya di pergelangan tangannya lalu menarik Sungmin masuk ke dalam café.

"Huufftthh… akhirnya selesai juga…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil menyeka keringat yang sedikit membasahi dahinya.

Yeah… Sungmin baru saja selesai bersih-bersih. Sebelum café dibuka, ruangan café ini biasanya dibersihkan lebih dulu meskipun kemarin setelah café tutup mereka sudah membersihkannya.

"Minnie, kau sudah membuka pintu café-nya?" tanya Heechul yang tampak baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti dan sedang membenahi apron birunya.

"Ne eonni… Baru saja" jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Kalau begitu, cepat segera ganti bajumu di ruang ganti. Biasanya jam segini pelanggan kita sudah ada yang datang walaupun cuma beberapa" jelas Heechul.

"Ne eonni…" Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju yang dikenakannya saat ini dengan baju kerjanya.

"Minnie…cepat kesini!" Heechul memanggil Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ne eonni, wae?" sahut Sungmin bingung sambil menghampiri Heechul.

"Kau lihat namja bertopi hitam yang duduk di meja nomor 5 di pojok itu?" Heechul menunjuk sekilas orang yang dimaksudnya.

"Ne.. waeyo?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Itu… dialah orang yang kuceritakan padamu waktu itu"

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tak mengerti dengan ucapan eonni-nya itu.

"Ne… dialah namja aneh yang sering kuceritakan padamu. Yang selalu memesan makanan dan minuman yang sama dan selalu datang saat jam makan siang dan selalu pergi satu jam setelah kedatangannya. Dia juga selalu duduk di meja itu, dan selalu duduk di kursi itu" jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

"Mwo?" Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar penjelasan eonni-nya itu. "Eonnie... kau yakin kalau namja itu adalah namja aneh yang sering kau ceritakan padaku? Kulihat penampilannya biasa saja. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya" Sungmin menatap namja itu lekat-lekat sambil sesekali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau ini… kau pikir aku ini siapa? Dan kau pikir sudah berapa kali namja itu datang? Tentu saja kau tak tahu mengenai namja itu, kau kan selalu datang satu jam setelah namja itu meninggalkan tempat ini" gerutu Heechul sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mwo? Kau bahkan sampai tahu berapa jam selang waktu kedatanganku dengan kepergian namja itu. Kau hebat sekali eonni…" puji Sungmin sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Aish… kau ini! Tapi kali ini namja itu agak terlihat aneh dari biasanya"

"Eh? Aneh apanya? Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan kalau penampilannya itu sama saja seperti namja-namja lainnya?"

"Aish… bukan begitu maksudku… Biasanya dia memakai pakaian yang sangat tertutup. Biasanya dia memakai kacamata, masker, topi, mantel yang panjang dan sepatu boot. Kadang-kadang dia mengganti mantel panjangnya dengan jaket atau sweater dan syal panjang. Dia juga tumben sekali datang jam segini"

"Mwo? Jadi dia akan memakai pakaian seperti itu walaupun musim panas?" sahut Sungmin tak percaya.

"Ne"

"Jinjjayo eonnie?" tanya Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Ne… Dia menjadi pelanggan disini sejak musim panas yang lalu dan dia selalu memakai baju super tertutup seperti yang sudah kujelaskan tadi" jawab Heechul sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Omo~ baru kali ini aku tahu kalau di dunia ini ada manusia se-aneh itu. Masa iya dia juga akan memakai pakaian serba tertutup walaupun sudah musim panas? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Aku saja yang memakai kaos tipis di musim panas masih terasa sangat gerah dan tidak nyaman, bagaimana bisa dia bertahan dengan bajunya yang sangat tertutup itu?" gumam Sungmin pelan. Namun Heechul masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Um… eonni…." Panggil Sungmin pelan pada Heechul.

"Ne?"

"Ah… Mengenai orang aneh seperti itu… ung… aku juga…umm…" ujar Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa Minnie?" tanya Heechul sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Sungmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya tadi. Matanya tetap menatap lekat-lekat namja yang duduk di meja nomor 5 tersebut, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya itu. Yeah… sepertinya dia melamun lagi.

"Ya! Minnie! Kenapa kau malah melamun?" gerutu Heechul kesal. "Sudahlah… Jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi. Ayo cepat antarkan pesanan ini pada namja itu! Aku harus melayani pelanggan lain yang baru datang" titah Heechul pada Sungmin.

"Mwo? Pada namja aneh itu?" tanya Sungmin pada Heechul.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang duduk di deretan meja di pojok belakang? Sudah sana! Cepat antarkan pesanan ini padanya!" ulang Heechul lagi pada Sungmin.

"Ne eonni… arraseo" Sungmin segera mengambil pesanan namja itu dan bergegas mengantarkannya ke meja tempat namja itu berada.

"Maaf menunggu lama tuan. Ini makanan dan minuman yang anda pesan. Silahkan dinikmati" ujar Sungmin sopan sambil meletakkan pesanan namja tersebut di atas meja.

Setelah selesai meletakkan pesanan namja itu, Sungmin segera membalikkan badannya untuk melangkah menuju meja kasir.

Namun ketika ia melirik sekilas ke arah namja yang sudah mulai menikmati makanan dan minuman pesanannya itu, Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh.

'Sepertinya aku mengenal namja ini… Tapi siapa?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati sambil menatap namja itu dalam.

Lama ia berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan seketika ia tersentak kaget saat bayangan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu melintas di pikirannya.

'Mwo? Jangan-jangan… Namja ini…'

"Mianhae tuan…" sapa Sungmin pada namja itu.

"Ne?" namja itu mengerutkan alisnya. Mungkin bingung dengan kedatangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Ng… Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa kita pernah berkenalan sebelumnya?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah serius.

"Eh?" namja itu semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan perkataan yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ne… Karena saya begitu familiar dengan penampilan anda ini… mm… mungkin" ucap Sungmin sambil menatap namja itu lekat-lekat.

'Umm… sebenarnya siapa namja ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu familiar? ' ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

'Postur tubuh namja ini… sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi… aku tidak yakin… umm… topi yang dikenakannya itu sepertinya juga pernah aku lihat… tapi dimana ya?… umm… Hah? Jinjjayo? Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi masa sih kalau namja ini adalah…'

"Namja narapidana aneh!" teriak Sungmin sambil menunjuk namja tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~~ ^^

Saya datang bawa chap 1 ^^

Semoga suka yah ^o^

.

Ini balasan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap kemarin

**yumiewooki** : YeWook ada, tapi kayaknya ga saya jadiin main pair deh. Hehe… Mianhae *bow*

**hima sakusa-chan** : Ne… HaeHyuk ada ^^ Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**ryeop871** : YeWook ada, tapi mungkin ga akan saya jadikan main pair. Mianhae *bow* Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**Jantapan hikma **: Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^ Ne… rencananya memang saya akan memasukkan semuanya disini ^^

**dindaR** : SiBum ada ^^ Tapi masih saya simpen. Hehe :p

**Lee Suhae** : Mian… Disini Hae tetep namja ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaasseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

-Mei Hyun-


	3. Chapter 2

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namja narapidana aneh!" teriak Sungmin pada namja tersebut.

"Mwo?" namja tersebut tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba Sungmin. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget lagi, Sungmin sampai menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya hingga semua mata pelanggan yang berada di dalam café tersebut terpusat padanya.

"Apa maksudmu nona? Kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu?" tanya namja tersebut sambil berdiri dari kursi yang semula didudukinya.

"Hei namja aneh! Apa kau lupa padaku? Ckckck… padahal kita baru saja bertemu 3 hari yang lalu" ucap Sungmin dengan nada mengejek sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu" sahut namja itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ck… Sudahlah… Jangan berpura-pura amnesia segala. Cepatlah buka kacamata hitammu itu. Aku yakin sekali kalau kau adalah orang jahat yang sedang menyembunyikan diri dengan cara menyamar" ucap Sungmin yakin.

"Mwo?" sentak namja itu kaget.

"Ck… masih berpura-pura… Sudahlah… Cepat buka penyamaranmu sekarang! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku akan menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya dibalik penyamaran anehmu itu?" tuding Sungmin pada namja itu.

"Ta-tapi… aku—"

"Cepat buka sekarang!" perintah Sungmin lagi.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan! Mana mungkin aku membukanya disini? Bisa-bisa aku—"

"Tuh… benar kan? Kau pasti orang jahat yang sedang menyamar. Makanya kau tidak mau membuka penyamaranmu" ucap Sungmin seenaknya.

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya begitu! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi jangan berkata sembarangan. Dasar yeoja aneh" umpat namja itu kesal.

"Ya! Kau—"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" ucap Heechul lumayan keras sambil menghampiri Sungmin dan namja tersebut.

Mendengar suara Heechul, mereka berdua—Sungmin dan namja tersebut—seketika menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menoleh ke arah Heechul yang sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Sungmin! Ada apa ini? Kenapa membuat keributan dengan pelanggan?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. "Tuan.. maafkan atas ketidaksopanan yeosaeng-ku ini" bungkuk Heechul pada namja tersebut. "Minnie, ayo minta maaf padanya!" suruh Heechul pada Sungmin.

"Shireo eonni" sahut Sungmin cepat.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul sambil mendelik marah pada Sungmin.

"I-itu… karena dia sudah berjanji akan menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya padaku waktu itu. Dan sekarang aku ingin menagih janjinya itu"

"Mwo?" sentak namja itu kaget.

"Apa kalian berdua pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Heechul heran sambil memandang Sungmin dan namja tersebut bergantian.

"Ne… Kami bertemu di universitas waktu it—"

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu denganmu" potong namja tersebut.

"Ya! Jangan berpura-pura! Kau kira aku tidak hafal dengan cara berpakaianmu yang luar biasa aneh itu? Kau pikir aku tidak mengingat topi dan kacamata yang kau kenakan sekarang?"

"Ya! Tapi—"

"Cukup!" lerai Heechul lagi pada mereka berdua. "Tidak sadarkah kalian kalau sejak tadi kalian menjadi pusat perhatian disini?" sindir Heechul pada Sungmin dan namja tersebut.

Sungmin dan namja tersebut segera menyapukan pandangannya ke segala penjuru yang ada di café tersebut. Dan benar saja… mereka benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

"Daripada kalian terus memperdebatkan hal sepele yang tidak penting seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kalian kembali pada aktivitas kalian masing-masing?" ucap Heechul sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Tuan, kau silahkan menikmati pesananmu lagi, dan kau Lee Sungmin, lebih baik kau membantuku di dapur daripada melakukan hal-hal percuma seperti ini" ucap Heechul dingin.

"Shireo eonni… Pokoknya namja ini harus mengaku dulu" ujar Sungmin keras kepala.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan itu" ucap namja tersebut tak terima.

"Ya! Jangan berpura-pura lupa sega—"

"Arraseo" potong Heechul. "Kalau kalian memang ingin melanjutkan perdebatan tak penting ini, bagaimana kalau kalian memakai ruangan yang ada di ujung sana?" ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk ke ruangan yang ia maksudkan.

"Huh?" desah namja tersebut tak mengerti.

"Daripada kalian membuat keributan yang lebih parah lagi dan membuat pelanggan lain terganggu, lebih baik kalian berdua melanjutkannya di ruangan itu saja" jelas Heechul sambil membawa pesanan namja tersebut. "Kajja" ajak Heechul pada Sungmin dan namja tersebut.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tampaknya ia kesal dengan eonni-nya itu. Sementara namja itu terus memandang bingung Sungmin, namun ia tetap mengikuti Heechul dan Sungmin dari belakang.

"Nah… tuan ini ruangannya…" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum tipis pada namja tersebut. "Minnie, bawakan pesananan tuan ini dan silahkan selesaikan urusan kalian berdua disini. Aku harus melayani pelanggan yang sudah mengantri sejak tadi" Heechul menyerahkan nampan yang berisi pesanan namja tersebut pada Sungmin lalu bergegas kembali ke dapur café.

Lama Sungmin dan namja itu hanya duduk diam di ruangan tersebut. Hingga pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut namja tersebut memecahkan keheningan yang ada di antara mereka.

"Apa maksud dari semua kata-katamu tadi? Aku benar-benar bingung. Dan aku benar-benar tidak mengenal bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya" ucap namja tersebut sambil menyeruput kopi pesanannya yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Sudahlah… Jangan berpura-pura seperti itu" sahut Sungmin datar.

"Siapa yang berpura-pura? Aku benar-benar belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Dan aku bukan orang jahat yang sedang menyamar. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih? Kekanakan!" omel namja tersebut pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Berani sekali kau mengataiku! Dasar namja narapidana aneh!"

"Sebenarnya disini siapa yang mengatai duluan huh? Bukankah kau duluan yang memulainya? Dasar kekanakan! Lebih baik aku pulang saja" rupanya namja itu sudah benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah aneh Sungmin tersebut.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku kalau kau mau memperlihatkan wajah aslimu padaku?" ucap Sungmin sambil menahan tangan kiri namja tersebut.

"Memangnya sebegitu pentingnya kah wajah asliku ini bagimu? Kau menyukaiku huh?" gurau namja tersebut sebelum membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mendengar gurauan namja tersebut. "Mwo? Kau bilang apa?"

"Iya… Kenapa kau sebegitu ngototnya meminta diriku untuk membuka topi dan kacamata ini? Kalau bukan menyukaiku, lalu apa?" goda namja tersebut sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terus memundurkan langkahnya ketika namja tersebut semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuhnya. "Ma-mau apa kau?" ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Hahahaha… Lihatlah ekspresimu sekarang! Kau ini benar-benar lucu!" tiba-tiba saja namja tersebut tertawa cukup keras.

"Mwo?" kini giliran Sungmin yang bingung melihat tingkah namja tersebut.

"Hahaha… Tadi kau mendesakku berulang kali dan benar-benar keras kepala. Kupikir kau yeoja yang gigih dan pantang menyerah. Tapi ternyata, baru kugoda sedikit saja kau sudah mulai ketakutan begini. Hahahaha…" tawa namja itu lagi.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul keras bahu namja tersebut. "Ya! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" decak Sungmin kesal.

"Jadi, sudah menyerah tentangku nona?" goda namja itu lagi.

"Ya ya ya… Terserah dirimu saja. Kalau kau memang mau pulang, silahkan saja. Yang penting kau harus membayar makanan dan minuman yang sudah kau pesan ini. Dan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan masalah yang kita perdebatkan tadi" ucap Sungmin sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Mwo? Masalah yang kita perdebatkan? Bukankah yang mempermasalahkan hal itu hanya kau sendiri nona? Aku sama sekali tidak ambil pusing tentang perkataanmu tadi. Makanya aku mau pulang saja" goda namja itu lagi.

"Ck… Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Cepat sana pergi! Aku pusing mendengar celotehanmu itu" decak Sungmin sebal sambil mendorong tubuh namja tersebut.

"Tapi kau—"

Tok, tok, tok

Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar menginterupsi perdebatan mereka.

Cklek

"Ah! Mianhae kalau mengganggu" Heechul membungkukkan badannya sekilas pada namja tersebut sambil mengulas senyum tipisnya. "Minnie, ini sudah jam setengah 10. Kau bilang akan ke universitas jam 10 kan?"

"Eung!" angguk Sungmin cepat.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kalau kau berangkat sekarang? Kalau kau ketinggalan bus di halte, kau bisa terlambat" ucap Heechul sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Umm… Sepertinya aku akan berangkat jam 10 kurang 15 menit saja. Kurasa aku tidak akan terlambat sampai di SM nanti" ucap Sungmin setelah berpikir sejenak.

"SM?" celetuk namja tersebut tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa tuan? Apa kau sudah mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu?" ejek Sungmin pada namja tersebut.

"Ck… Sudah kubilang kalau aku baru bertemu denganmu hari ini" decak namja tersebut kesal.

"Lalu?" tanya Heechul.

"Kebetulan… dongsaengdeul-ku semuanya melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Mungkin mereka berteman denganmu" ucap namja tersebut sambil menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Dongsaengdeul? Kau punya berapa banyak dongsaeng?" tanya Heechul sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Umm… Bukan dongsaeng kandung sih… Tapi kami sudah bersama sejak lama, jadi kami sudah saling menganggap saudara kandung satu sama lain" ucap namja tersebut menjelaskan.

"Sejak lama sudah bersama? Kalian mm… maaf… yatim piatu atau memang tinggal bersama di sebuah asrama?" tanya Heechul ingin tahu.

"Bukan… Kami bukan anak-anak yatim piatu. Kami masing-masing mempunyai keluarga. Namun kami tinggal bersama di sebuah asrama"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian sudah kuliah? Kalau sudah kuliah, bukankah kalian sudah boleh kembali tinggal bersama orangtua masing-masing? Lagipula di universitas manapun tidak ada yang mengharuskan mahasiswa mahasiswinya untuk tinggal di asrama. Kalian aneh…" celetuk Sungmin.

"Ah… Kalau yang itu… Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada kalian"

"Apa kalian sekumpulan teroris? Atau jangan-jangan kalian adalah kumpulan narapidana yang baru saja melarikan diri dari penjara dan mengaku-ngaku berkuliah di universitas tempatku belajar. Iya kan?" ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Namja tersebut tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Ya! Jangan asal bicara! Kami tidak seperti yang kau katakan tadi" ucap namja tersebut tak terima.

"Lalu kenapa kalian seperti itu? Itu benar-benar aneh untuk namja sepertimu dan dongsaengdeul-mu itu" kali ini Heechul yang mendesak namja tersebut.

"Huufftthh… Yah… Baiklah… aku mengaku kalah pada kalian" ucap namja itu pada kedua yeoja cantik dihadapannya tersebut.

"Huh?" desah Sungmin dan Heechul berbarengan sambil mengernyit heran pada namja tersebut.

"Kalah?" ulang Heechul pada namja tersebut.

"Hmm…" angguk namja tersebut pelan. "Kalian ini benar-benar kakak beradik yang keras kepala ya? Sepertinya susah sekali mengelak dari kalian berdua" desah namja itu lemas.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau sebegitu kerasnya menyembunyikan jati dirimu dan dongsaengdeul-mu?" tanya Heechul lagi sambil menatap namja tersebut dalam-dalam.

"Itu karena aku punya alasan tersendiri yang… mm… tidak bisa kuberitahukan pada kalian" ucap namja tersebut pelan.

"Tapi kau ini benar-benar mencurigakan tahu! Sudahlah… buka saja kacamata dan topi yang kau kenakan itu supaya kami tidak mencurigaimu seperti ini"

"Baiklah… Aku akan melepaskan topi dan kacamataku ini. Tapi kalian berdua harus janji untuk tidak menceritakannya pada orang lain dan jangan berteriak histeris saat aku sudah melepaskan topi dan kacamataku ini" ucap namja tersebut sambil menatap Heechul dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Tuh kan… Perkataanmu barusan mirip dengan perkataan namja itu" ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Benarkah?" namja itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi sayang sekali… Itu bukan aku nona" ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah… Jangan diperpanjang lagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu kau melepaskan topi dan kacamatamu itu. Jujur saja, aku pun sangat penasaran denganmu karena kau sering datang kemari dengan penyamaran anehmu ini" ucap Heechul sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Mwo? Sering datang kemari?" ulang namja tersebut.

"Nde… Kau selalu datang pada jam jam makan siang dan selalu pergi kurang lebih satu jam dari waktu kedatanganmu. Aku benar-benar penasaran denganmu" jelas Heechul pada namja tersebut.

"Hei… Apa kau tak salah orang? Itu bukan aku… Aku bahkan baru 3 kali ini datang kemari" ucap namja tersebut sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mwo? Jinjja?" tatap Heechul tak percaya pada namja tersebut.

"Ne" angguk namja tersebut.

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa?" gumam Sungmin. "Kau bilang, kau bukan namja yang duduk bersamaku di taman tengah SM University 3 hari yang lalu. Padahal postur tubuh, topi dan kacamata yang kau kenakan sekarang adalah topi dan kacamata namja tersebut karena aku hafal betul bentuk dan mereknya" ucap Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menatap namja dihadapannya tersebut dengan mata bulatnya.

"Lalu sekarang kau bilang kau bukan namja yang dimaksud oleh eonni-ku. Kau amnesia ya? Padahal kata eonni-ku, postur tubuhmu itu sama dengan namja yang biasa datang kemari itu" sambung Sungmin sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara… Aku ini tidak amnesia. Aku benar-benar bukan orang yang kalian tuduhkan itu. Aku tidak berbohong" jelas namja tersebut.

"Yah… Baiklah baiklah… Yang penting sekarang cepatlah buka topi dan kacamatamu itu. Kami ingin melihat wajah aslimu dan memastikan kau ini orang jahat atau bukan. Atau, kau mau aku adukan pada polisi? Bukankah kepolisian menganjurkan setiap orang untuk melapor kalau melihat ada orang aneh yang berkeliaran di tempat umum dengan gerak gerik mencurigakan?" ancam Heechul pada namja tersebut.

"Arraseo…" desah pelan namja tersebut. "Tapi sesuai perkataanku tadi, kalian jangan—"

"Ah! Kau ini cerewet sekali! Iya iya… Kami tidak akan mengatakannya pada orang lain dan kami juga tidak akan berteriak histeris seperti permintaanmu yang tadi. Kami tidak lupa kok" sahut Sungmin cepat sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah" ucap namja tersebut.

Sebelum melepaskan topi dan kacamatanya secara bersamaan, namja tersebut melirik takut takut ke arah kedua orang yeoja yang berada dihadapannya, yang terus terusan menatapnya tajam sejak tadi.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat buka!" titah Heechul pada namja tersebut.

Bagai maling yang tertangkap basah mencuri sesuatu, namja tersebut segera menundukkan wajahnya begitu ia melepaskan topi dan kacamata hitamnya tersebut.

"Kenapa menunduk begitu?" ucap Heechul lagi.

"Iya! Ayo angkat wajahmu!" ucap Sungmin bersemangat.

Namja itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia mendongakkan wajahnya secara perlahan.

"OMONA!" pekik Heechul tertahan sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri agar pelanggan-pelanggannya di luar sana tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Eonni?" Sungmin menoleh bingung ke arah eonni-nya tersebut.

"I-itu… Di-dia…" ucap Heechul terbata.

"Tan Hankyung Super Junior"

-000-

"Jadi kau benar-benar Hankyung Super Junior?" tanya Heechul tak percaya.

"Ne… Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku Hankyung Super Junior. Makanya sejak tadi aku ngotot tidak mau melepaskan topi dan kacamata ini. Takutnya membuat keributan di café ini" ucap Hankyung yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil melirik sekilas Heechul dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Haahh… kukira kau orang jahat. Habisnya penampilanmu itu sedikit mencurigakan" desah Heechul lega.

Hankyung mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Heechul, kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Sedangkan Sungmin yang juga berada di ruangan tersebut hanya diam mematung mendengarkan celotehan eonni-nya dan Hankyung. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh yeoja tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau seorang artis besar sepertimu akan datang ke café ini" gurau Heechul sambil menatap Hankyung lekat-lekat.

Yah… Sebagai pemilik dari café kecil yang dikelolanya ini, tentu saja Heechul sangat kaget dengan fakta Hankyung yang sudah 3 kali ini datang ke café-nya. Karena setahunya, artis-artis besar seperti Hankyung lebih memilih untuk pergi ke café yang tentunya lebih besar dan lebih terkenal dari café kecilnya ini untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang yang mereka punya.

"Hmm…" gumam Hankyung pelan sambil menatap Heechul dan mengulas senyumnya kembali.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam di ruangan tersebut hingga ucapan Hankyung mencairkan suasana canggung dan hening yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Ng… maaf… Bisakah kalian menjaga rahasia ini?" Hankyung menatap Heechul dan Sungmin bergantian. "Aku begitu menyukai suasana di café ini dan berniat untuk datang lagi lain waktu. Jadi, bisakah aku mempercayai kalian?"

Heechul tersenyum mendengar permintaan Hankyung. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa mempercayai kami. Iya kan Minnie?" ucap Heechul sambil menyenggol lengan Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ne" sahut Sungmin yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya akibat senggolan Heechul tadi.

"Kamshahamnida" ucap Hankyung sambil mengulas senyumnya pada Sungmin dan Heechul.

"Cheonma" balas Heechul sambil tersenyum.

-000-

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan pergi sekarang? Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku untuk mengganti menu yang sudah kau pesan tadi? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu" mohon Heechul pada Hankyung.

Yah… Walau bagaimanapun ia sudah banyak merugikan Hankyung karena sudah membuat Hankyung tidak bisa menikmati menu yang dipesannya tadi karena telah menyita waktu luang namja tersebut untuk persoalan yang tidak terlalu penting ini.

"Tak apa nona… Lain kali saja" ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah… Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula dongsaeng termudaku sudah berisik meneleponku sejak tadi. Aku sampai bosan mendengar nada dering ponselku sendiri" ucap Hankyung sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"Dongsaeng termuda? Maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul memastikan.

"Ne… Dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya dan Donghae, lalu mengantar mereka ke SM University" ucap Hankyung sambil mengetik balasan pesan untuk Kyuhyun di ponselnya.

"Eonni!" tiba-tiba Sungmin datang dan langsung masuk ke ruangan itu lagi setelah sebelumnya ia keluar untuk mengambil tas-nya di ruang ganti.

"Ne Minnie. Waeyo?" tanya Heechul.

"Ah… Sepertinya aku harus segera berangkat ke universitas sekarang. Kalau tidak, aku akan terlambat" ucap Sungmin sambil melirik jam tangan pink yang dikenakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja? Kebetulan aku juga akan mengantar kedua dongsaeng-ku kesana" tawar Hankyung pada Sungmin.

"Huh?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Nde… Kau ikut dengan Hankyung-ssi saja. Lagipula aku tak yakin kau bisa sampai tepat waktu kalau kau berangkat dengan naik bis sekarang" ucap Heechul mengusap bahu Sungmin lembut.

"Mm… Yah… Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Ng… Ah! Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu" ucap Hankyung tiba-tiba hingga membuat kedua yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Kau melupakan apa Hankyung-ssi?" tanya Heechul pada Hankyung.

"Kita belum berkenalan' ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Ohh… " desah Heechul pelan. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada Hankyung. "Perkenalkan… Kim Heechul imnida. Pemilik Alstromeria Café ini" ucap Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas. Sama seperti apa yang baru saja eonni-nya lakukan.

"Salam kenal nona Kim, nona Lee" ucap Hankyung sambil menunduk sekilas dihadapan keduanya.

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan yang terlalu formal seperti itu. Aku tidak suka' protes Heechul pada Hankyung.

"Ne… Aku juga" ucap Sungmin meng-iya-kan ucapan eonni-nya itu.

"Hmm… Baiklah… Salam kenal Heechul-ssi, Sungmin-ssi" ulang Hankyung pada keduanya.

"Nde… Salam kenal" ucap Sungmin dan Heechul berbarengan sambil mengulas senyum mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeooonngg~~ ^^

Saya bawa chap 2 ^^

Semoga suka yah ^^

**.**

Ini balesan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya

**ryeop871 : **Hehe… Mianhae *bow* Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**Jantapan hikma : **Terima kasih ^^ Hehe… saya 95line. Kalau kamu lebih kecil dari saya, kamu boleh kok manggil saya eon ;)

**Lee Suhae** : Mian ne chingu… Karena saya HaeHyuk shipper, saya ga bisa transgender Hae jadi yeoja. Mianhae… *bow*

**.**

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaasseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

-Mei Hyun-


	4. Chapter 3

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**.**

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau sakit?" tanya Hankyung pada Sungmin yang terlihat tengah melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil yang ada disampingnya.

Ya… karena tawaran Hankyung, Sungmin ikut dengan Hankyung ke SM University. Namun sebelumnya mereka harus menjemput Kyuhyun dan Donghae terlebih dahulu.

"Ani… aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ucap Sungmin pelan sambil melirik ke arah Hankyung sekilas.

"Ohh…" gumam Hankyung pelan. Kemudian ia memfokuskan dirinya lagi pada jalanan yang ada di depannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

Ya… di gedung inilah para anggota Super Junior tersebut tinggal. Hal tersebut dapat dilihat dari kerumunan orang yang membawa banner dengan berbagai ungkapan untuk para member boygroup yang sedang naik daun tersebut.

"Astaga… Banyak sekali" gumam Sungmin saat melihat betapa banyaknya para fans Super Junior yang bernama ELF tersebut.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu… Mereka memang begitu setiap harinya. Jadi, tidak usah heran" ucap Hankyung sambil menoleh ke arah Sungin dan tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Tapi… Ini… err… Bagaimana bisa mereka sudah berada disini sepagi ini? Mengapa tidak pergi bekerja atau pergi belajar saja?" heran Sungmin sambil menatap fans tersebut.

"Hmm… molla…" Hankyung menggendikkan bahunya. "Kajja! Kita putar balik ke belakang gedung ini. Sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah menunggu kita disana"

"Nde…" ucap Sungmin sambil mengangguk kecil.

-000-

"Hyuuunngg… Kenapa lama sekali?" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Kau ini… Sudah bagus aku mau datang menjemput dan mengantarmu" ucap Hankyung sambil memukul kepala magnae yang terkenal sangat evil tersebut.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 10 kurang 5 menit hyung… Aku sudah terlambat" protes Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ish! Kau ini berisik sekali!" Donghae menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Namun mata Donghae membelalak seketika saat mendapati seseorang yang tak dikenalnya berada di dalam mobil hyung-nya tersebut.

"Mwo? Siapa kau?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin yang sedang melamun.

Sungmin menoleh pada Donghae dan mengerutkan keningnya sebentar. Lalu pandangannya kembali ia layangkan pada kaca mobil yang ada di depannya.

"Hei!" tegur Donghae lagi karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Hae hyung" panggil Kyuhyun yang datang menyusul. "Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat apa yang sedang menjadi perhatian hyung-nya itu.

"Mwo?" kaget Kyuhyun. "YA! Siapa kau? Kenapa kau masuk ke dalam mobil hyung-ku? Cepat keluar!" bentak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang. "Hei… Kalian berdua tidak usah ribut seperti itu. Iya… Aku tahu kalau ini mobil hyung kalian. Hyung kalian sendiri yang menawariku untuk menumpang di mobilnya, jadi aku tidak mau keluar" ucap Sungmin santai pada keduanya.

"Ck… pakai mengaku-ngaku ditawari oleh Hankyung hyung segala. Ya! Hankyung hyung dan kami ini artis besar. Mana mungkin Hankyung hyung sembarangan menawari tumpangan untuk yeoja tak jelas seperti dirimu?" ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Hei! Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau aku—"

"Kau pasti salah satu dari ELF diluar sana yang menguntit hyung-ku. Iya kan? Sudahlah! Tidak usah berkelit lagi. Cepat keluar!" hardik Kyuhyun lagi pada Sungmin sebelum Sungmin sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sungmin yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" Hankyung berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari arah pintu gedung tersebut. Sepertinya tadi ia sempat kembali ke apartemen grup-nya tersebut untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Hyung… Yeoja ini mengaku-ngaku kau tawari tumpangan. Aku yakin sekali kalau dia ini salah seorang ELF yang sering menguntit ki—"

"Maaf Cho Kyuhyun-ssi… Tapi aku bukan seorang ELF. Aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswi biasa yang hanya mengagumi lagu-lagu kalian" potong Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun selesai berbicara. "Hankyung-ssi… Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi kurasa aku naik bus saja. Annyeong" ucap Sungmin sebelum beranjak dari posisinya.

Hankyung yang melihatnya kemudian mencegah Sungmin untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. "Sungmin-ssi… Mianhae atas ketidaksopanan kedua dongsaeng-ku. Jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan mereka ne? Kurasa mereka hanya trauma karena ELF sempat masuk ke dorm kami dan mengacak-acak seisi dorm kami. Jebal… ikutlah bersama kami ke SM. Aku sudah berjanji pada eonni-mu untuk mengantarmu sampai ke SM" mohon Hankyung sambil memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

"Tapi Hankyung-ssi—"

"Sudahlah… Jangan memikirkan mereka berdua. Kajja kita masuk ke mobil. Sepertinya kau akan terlambat 10 menit" ajak Hankyung sambil mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke arah mobilnya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya termangu mendengar percakapan Hankyung dan Sungmin. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan dan menggendikkan bahu mereka masing-masing.

"Donghae, Kyu, kajja masuk! Kita harus segera sampai di SM!" titah Hankyung pada kedua dongsaengnya itu.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun hanya menurut. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang bagian tengah mobil.

-000-

"Kalian berdua… Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi" ucap Hankyung tegas.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Menghakimi orang, padahal tidak tahu apa-apa, itu sungguh memalukan. Selain menyakiti hati orang yang kau hakimi, kau juga bisa mencemarkan nama baikmu sendiri" nasehat Hankyung bijak.

"Mianhae hyung…" ucap Donghae dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Sungmin-ssi" ucap Hankyung sambil melirik Sungmin sekilas.

Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas pada kedua orang yang duduk di belakangnya itu. Mood-nya sudah benar-benar buruk saat ini gara-gara kejadian di gedung apartemen Super Junior tadi.

"Sungmin-ssi… Kami minta maaf" ucap Donghae mewakili Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin hanya diam mendengarnya. Namun ia mengangguk dengan cepat. "Hmm…" gumamnya pelan.

-000-

"Sungmin-ssi, apa perlu kutemani? Kau pasti sudah sangat terlambat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatanmu. Semua ini gara-gara kami" ucap Hankyung sambil membungkuk sekilas dihadapan Sungmin.

Ya… mereka baru saja turun dari mobil Hankyung yang baru saja terparkir di halaman depan SM University.

"Ah… Ani… Tidak apa-apa Hankyung-ssi. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku. Aku tidak apa-apa" Sungmin tersnyum tak enak saat Hankyung membungkuk sekilas di depannya.

"Tapi dosenmu nanti—"

"Minniiee~~" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang cukup kencang dari kejauhan.

Sungmin yang merasa terpanggil, segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut.

"Ah… Mianhae Hankyung-ssi. Aku pamit dulu. Temanku sudah memanggilku. Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku. Annyeong" pamit Sungmin pada Hankyung. Matanya sempat melirik Donghae dan Kyuhyun sekilas, namun tidak berniat untuk menyebut nama kedua orang itu.

Hankyung terus memperhatikan punggung Sungmin yang perlahan mulai menjauh darinya hingga sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya menyadarkannya.

"Hyung" panggil Donghae pelan. "Kau ini aneh sekali" lanjutnya.

Hankyung membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah kedua dongsaengnya itu. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini hyung? Siapa yeoja itu? Apa dia calon yeojachingumu? Kau tertarik padanya?" berondong Donghae dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Mwo? Bicara apa kau ini?" kaget Hankyung. "Dia Lee Sungmin. Pegawai di café tempat aku sarapan tadi. Aku menawarinya untuk berangkat bersama kita karena dia kuliah di tempat ini juga" jelas Hankyung.

"Lalu, apakah dia yeoja baik-baik? Dia bukan stalker kan hyung? Dia tidak termasuk sasaeng fans yang menyeramkan itu kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Hankyung penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia itu yeoja baik-baik yang… hmm… menurutku dia sangat unik" Hankyung tersenyum simpul membayangkan kejadian pagi tadi yang sempat membuat kacau café kecil milik Heechul.

"Apa kau menyukainya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aish… Kau ini…" desah Hankyung. "Sudahlah! Berhenti menanyaiku macam-macam tentang Lee Sungmin. Sekarang aku mau bertanya kepada kalian berdua, sebenarnya untuk apa kalian datang kemari? Bukankah kalian sedang cuti kuliah?" Hankyung menatap dalam satu persatu dongsaengnya itu.

"Eng… Molla hyung. Kami juga tidak tahu. Kemarin kami berdua mendapat telepon dari Park seongsaengnim" Donghae menggendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Makanya kami berdua datang kemari untuk menanyakan maksudnya kemarin. Jujur saja… aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya di telepon kemarin" tambah Kyuhyun sambil membenahi pakaian dan topi yang dikenakannya.

"Hmm… arraseo" Hankyung mengangguk pelan. "Ya sudah… Kalian cepatlah menemui Park seongsaengnim itu. Jangan lupa gunakan alat penyamaran kalian sebelum membuat tempat yang damai ini ricuh karena mereka mengetahui kalian berada disini. Kalau kalian sudah selesai, segera hubungi aku. Arra? Aku masih ada urusan dengan manajer kita"

"Ne hyung" sahut Donghae dan Kyuhyun kompak.

-000-

"Annyeong Hyukkie. Selamat pagi" sapa Sungmin riang saat dirinya sudah berada di hadapan sahabatnya itu.

"Annyeong" sapa Eunhyuk ramah. "Tumben sekali kau terlambat" sindir Eunhyuk.

"Ah… Mianhae… Tadi aku ada sedikit masalah" Sungmin mengelus tengkuknya pelan. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan olehku sebelum aku datang?" tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Hm… Ada" angguk Eunhyuk. "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu di cafeteria—emm…" ucapan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba terhenti saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap dua siluet tubuh yang sempat dilihatnya tadi bersama Sungmin.

"Hyukkie, wae?" tanya Sungmin bingung saat sahabatnya itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Emm… Minnie… Boleh aku menanyakan suatu hal padamu?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba yang membuat Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk bingung.

"Tentu saja boleh. Memangnya sejak kapan aku melarangmu untuk bertanya padaku? Bukankah kita ini sudah bersahabat sejak lama? Kau ini aneh sekali Hyukkie" Sungmin menepuk bahu Eunhyuk pelan.

"Yah… Bukan begitu maksudku… emm… itu!" Eunhyuk menunjuk ke salah satu titik di sekitar halaman SM University yang luas itu. "Kau mengenal mereka? Mereka siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil masih memperhatikan kedua namja yang berjalan beriringan tersebut.

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk dan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Setahuku kau sulit mengakrabkan diri dengan namja. Tapi kenapa tadi kulihat kau bersama mereka dan—emm… satu namja lagi yang mengobrol denganmu tadi? Mereka siapa Minnie?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh selidik.

"Me-mereka…" sahut Sungmin tergagap. 'Sial! Matilah aku! Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aish… Eothokke?' panik Sungmin dalam hati.

"Apa salah satu dari mereka itu adalah namjachingumu? Aigoo~~ Daebak! Tak kusangka kalau kau sudah—"

"Ya! Ya! Jangan menyimpulkannya seenakmu seperti itu" potong Sungmin tak terima.

"Lalu mereka itu siapa Sungminnie~~? Ayo cepat beritahu aku!" ucap Eunhyuk penuh semangat.

"Emm… Mereka itu… adalah…—ummpphh…" ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat tangan seseorang tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa dua suara yang berpadu menjadi satu.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari dan mengenali pemilik dari kedua suara itu.

"Ah… annyeong" sapa Eunhyuk ramah kepada dua orang namja yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

"Perkenalkan… Donghae imnida, dan ini adikku Kyuhyun" sapa Donghae ramah sambil tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Bangapseumnida" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Ah… Annyeong" Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya sekilas. "Eunhyuk imnida. Bangapseumnida" balas Eunhyuk. "Emm… Boleh tahu? Kalian ini siapa—"

"Ah! Kami saudara jauh Sungmin. Kami sepupunya. Iya kan Minnie-ya?" potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Sekali lagi Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu.

What the?

Minnie katanya?

Seenaknya saja namja itu memanggil namanya seperti itu. Sok akrab menurut Sungmin, karena mereka baru bertemu dan berkenalan setengah jam yang lalu.

"Tidak Eunhyukkie! Bukan seperti itu. Kami—"

"Jangan macam-macam kau Lee Sungmin! Jangan beritahu identitas asli kami pada orang lain. Arraseo?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Donghae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Nah Eunhyuk-ssi, kami titip Sungmin kami ne? Kami pergi dulu. Annyeong" ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk sebelum ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk pergi mengikutinya.

Eunhyuk hanya melambaikan tangannya untuk membalas ucapan Donghae sambil memperhatikan tubuh kedua namja itu hingga dua tubuh tegap itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sungmin yang melihatnya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

'Ck! Baru saja berkenalan sudah berani melakukan ini padaku. Awas saja mereka berdua! Aku akan mengadukan hal ini pada hyung mereka kalau hyung mereka datang menjemput mereka nanti' batin Sungmin kesal dalam hati.

-000-

** Cafetaria**

"Jadi, berita apa yang aku lewatkan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan wajah serius.

"Kau tahu? Aku direkrut oleh Kim seongsaengnim untuk berpartisipasi dalam drama musikal"

"Mwo?" sentak Sungmin kaget. "Kau juga? Untuk?"

"Tentu saja untuk latihan koreografi Sungminnie chagi. Memangnya kau pikir aku handal di bidang apa lagi selain koreografi dan dance?" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish… Hyukkie baby… Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Sungmin mencubit gemas kedua pipi Eunhyuk.

"Aww!" ringis Eunhyuk. "Hei! Sejak kapan kau berani memanggilku seperti itu eoh?"

"Sejak kau juga memanggilku chagi Eunhyukkie-ku sayang. Hahahaha…" tawa Sungmin keras karena geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama hingga tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan kata juga? Kau ikut berpastisipasi dalam drama musikal itu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mimik serius.

"Nde" angguk Sungmin sambil menyeruput jus strawberrynya. "Kim seongsaengnim sudah mengetahui prestasi menyanyiku yang dulu" lanjutnya. "Padahal aku sudah lama vakum menyanyi. Ck... merepotkan!" decih Sungmin.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Jangan menyia-nyiakan bakatmu" Eunhyuk mengelus tangan Sungmin. "Lalu, apa kau termasuk pemain disana?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Nde… Tapi hanya figuran dan aku bertugas untuk membacking salah satu pemain utama. Katanya pemain itu kurang pandai bernyanyi" sahut Sungmin sambil mengaduk jus pesanannya itu.

"Lalu kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi pemain? Kau kan pintar bernyanyi Minnie"

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak sepercaya diri itu Hyukkie. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berakting. Sudahlah… Mungkin ada baiknya juga menjalaninya" Sungmin kembali menyeruput jusnya yang tersisia tinggal setengah gelas itu.

"Tapi aku tidak rela kau melakukannya. Suara itu kan milikmu. Kenapa kau harus membacking pemain itu. Kalau masalah akting, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk melatihnya? Siapa tahu saja kau bisa memerankannya" saran Eunhyuk sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak mau Hyukkie… Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini—"

"Ah… Arraseo arraseo" potong Eunhyuk menyerah.

Yeah… Sungmin memang yeoja yang sedikit keras kepala jika sudah menyangkut suka-tidak suka dan bisa-tidak bisa. Dan Eunhyuk yang sudah lama bersahabat dengannya tahu persis sifat Sungmin yang satu itu.

"Emm… Minnie… Kudengar namja itu ikut juga. Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah penasaran.

"Nde… Dia ikut dan dia termasuk pemeran utama di drama musical itu. Aku bersyukur—setidaknya karena hal itu 'miracle' antara dirinya dengan diriku kemungkinan besar tidak akan terjadi" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya yang menyebabkan kau tidak mau mengajukan dirimu sebagai pemain utama dalam drama musical itu adalah karena adanya namja itu" Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tepat sekali!" Sungmin menepuk bahu Eunhyuk agak keras. "Kau pintar sekali Hyukkie baby" Sungmin menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Heuh… Sudah kuduga" desah Eunhyuk. "Aku benar-benar iri denganmu Minnie-ah" lanjut Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Iri? Wae? Apa yang membuatmu iri denganku" Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau mencintai namja itu begitu dalam hingga kau rela tersakiti karena bertepuk sebelah tangan dengannya selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Meskipun begitu, aku iri dengan 'miracle' yang sering terjadi pada kalian berdua" Eunhyuk menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Kau begitu beruntung" lanjutnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau iri dengan hal seperti itu? Aku yang merasakannya saja merasa risih" dengus Sungmin sambil membuka novel yang tadi dipinjamnya di perpustakaan. "Itu tidak enak tahu. Kau akan merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir"

"Iya… Mungkin kau risih… Kau benar… Tapi kau pasti menginginkannya dalam hati kecilmu. Iya kan? Ayolah… Mengaku saja padaku" goda Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Jangan menggodaku! Kau ini…" Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu? Kisah cintamu itu mirip seperti cerita yang ada di komik-komik yang pernah kubaca. Romantis sekali. Tapi… Hmm… Ending untuk kisah cintamu ini belum terlihat sampai sekarang" lirih Eunhyuk sambil menopang dagunya.

"Hmm… Tapi yang jelas cerita ini tidak akan happy ending" sahut Sungmin sambil membuka halaman novel yang dibacanya.

"Maksudmu?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah! Apa kau memutuskan untuk melupakan rasa cintamu padanya? Atau jangan-jangan kau mau pindah dari SM ya?" tanya Eunhyuk asal.

PLAK!

"Aww!" ringis Eunhyuk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan gratis dari Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan sampai pindah dari universitas ini hanya karena seorang namja macam dia, pabbo!" geram Sungmin kesal.

"Yah… Siapa tahu kan?" sahut Eunhyuk polos. "Lagipula selama ini kau cukup dekat dengannya kan?" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hm… sayangnya begitu" desah Sungmin. "Karena hal itulah aku jadi sulit untuk melupakan dan menghilangkan perasaan ini" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap awan yang berarak di langit.

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi diriku 3 tahun yang lalu. Diriku yang masih bisa berteman akur dan biasa saja dengannya tanpa beban perasaan ini. Huufftthhh…" desahnya sambil menutup novel yang dibacanya.

"Hm… Arraseo. Yang penting kau tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang bisa merugikan dirimu sendiri" Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin. "Jalani saja" ucapnya lagi.

"Hm… Kau benar… Gomawo" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus pada Eunhyuk.

"Nde… Cheonma" balas Eunhyuk sambil menampilkan gummy smile manis miliknya.

-000-

** Gedung Pertunjukan**

"Sungmin-ah!" seorang namja menghampiri Sungmin yang masih sibuk membolak-balikan partitur lagu.

"Eh? Wae?" kaget Sungmin karena sosok itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ayo latihan lagi! Kurasa aku sudah menemukan nada yang pas untuk lagu yang akan kita bawakan nanti. Kajja!" Namja tersebut segera menarik tangan Sungmin pergi, menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang juga sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Hyung, kau lihat namja itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melihat Sungmin dan teman namjanya itu.

"Namja? Namja yang mana Kyu?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Yang bersama Sungmin itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengayunkan dagunya untuk menunjuk namja yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Molla… Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Ani… Hanya bertanya saja" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke partitur lagu yang dibacanya sejak tadi.

"Kyu" panggil Donghae pelan.

"Hm" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyukainya ya?" tanya Donghae penuh selidik.

"Maksudmu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Sungmin… Kau menyukainya ya? Ayo mengaku saja padaku" goda Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Yeoja itu?" Kyuhyun seketika membulatkan matanya dan menoleh menatap Donghae. "Ani! Tipe yeojaku bukan seperti dia" elak Kyuhyun sambil membaca partiturnya lagi.

"Ah… Jinjja?" goda Donghae lagi.

"Ne" angguk Kyuhyun mantap.

Donghae tertawa dalam hati saat mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit merona. Donghae tahu kalau dongsaengnya ini mungkin sedikit menyukai Sungmin. Dan kesempatan ini tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Donghae untuk membully dongsaengnya ini. Hitung-hitung untuk membalas pembullyan Kyuhyun terhadapnya selama ini.

"Hmm… Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, ya sudah… Kalau begitu biar aku yang maju" ucap Donghae sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Mwo? Maksudmu apa?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae.

"Yah… Sepertinya aku sedikit menyukai Sungmin. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya aku berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kan?" Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Y-Yah! Hyung! Bagaimana kalau dia sudah memiliki namjachingu?" sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedikit panik.

"Hmm… Aku akan berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Sungmin agar dia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan namjachingunya itu dan hanya akan melihatku seorang. Hahaha" kekeh Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ta-tapi hyung—"

"Kyuhyun-ssi" Suara seseorang menginterupsi ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera membalikkan badannya dan berdiri menghadap orang yang memanggilnya tersebut, lalu membungkuk sekilas.

"Nde seongsaengnim. Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan.

"Kau melihat sepasang yeoja dan namja yang berdiri di pojok sana?" tunjuk orang tersebut pada sepasang muda mudi yang terlihat tengah serius berlatih dengan lembaran kertas di genggaman mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang seongsaengnim tersebut hingga matanya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang dimaksud oleh seongsaengnimnya itu. 'Sungmin dan namja itu?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Ne… Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Karena lagu yang akan mereka bawakan cukup banyak dan waktu yang kita punya sudah sangat sedikit, tolong kau bantu mereka mengajarkan lagu-lagu itu sekalian juga dengan improvisasi lagunya, apalagi lagu-lagu ballad-nya karena sebagian dari lagu-lagu itu memakai lagu grup-mu" jelas seongsaengnim tersebut.

"A-apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeooonngg~~ ^^

Saya bawa chap 3 ^^

Semoga suka yah ^^

**.**

Ini balesan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya

**Jantapan hikma **: Yang kedua KyuMin tuh *tunjuk cerita di atas* :p Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka yah ^^

**kyukyu** : Rencananya saya mau memasukkan semua pair disini ^^

**.**

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Terima kasih juga untuk SiDers yang sudah membaca fict ini ^^

.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaasseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

-Mei Hyun-


	5. Chapter 4

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

"A-apa?" kaget Kyuhyun. "M-maksud anda... Lagu grup… Super Junior?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Seongsaengnim tersebut terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan lugu tersebut. "Tentu saja! Memangnya kau bergabung di grup mana lagi?"

"Ta-tapi seongsaengnim bagaimana dengan grup A yang kulatih hari ini? Mereka bahkan belum pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Aku khawatir kalau nanti aku tidak bisa tepat waktu mengatasi hal i—"

Sebuah tepukan lembut dibahunya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya. "Grup A biar diurus oleh Changmin. Tadi aku meneleponnya dan dia menyanggupi untuk membantu project ini. Kau tenang saja" seongsaengnim tersebut tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

"Mmm… Nde… baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan berusaha keras mengajari mereka" ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirrnya.

Dia tidak punya pilihan lain bukan?

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak… Oh iya! Tolong ajarkan juga penghayatan lagunya pada mereka—terutama namja itu, karena dia pemeran utamanya. Dan meskipun nantinya yeoja itu tidak membawakan lagu itu di atas panggung, tapi aku ingin suaranya bisa menjiwai lagu yang mereka bawakan" pinta seongsaengnim itu lagi.

"Ne… arraseo seongsaengnim" angguk Kyuhyun paham.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Silahkan lanjutkan latihannya. Selamat berjuang" seongsaengnim tersebut menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Bukankah itu bagus Kyu?" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu hyung?" lagi-lagi ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah diucapkan hyungnya ini.

"Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan Sungmin" Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hyung… sudah kubilang kan kalau aku ini tidak—"

"Sudahlah… jangan menyangkalnya lagi. Aku tahu kalau kau mulai menyukai Sungmin—yah… walaupun mungkin perasaan itu baru muncul sedikit" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. "Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, itu yang sudah kau alami nae dongsaengie"

"Ya! Hyung! Aku sudah bilang kan? Yang seperti itu tidak ada" elak Kyuhyun lagi. "Dan lagi aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau aku tidak—"

"Hmm… Kita lihat saja nanti. Tapi kalau kau tetap menyangkalnya juga, ya sudah… Biar Sungminnie untukku saja. Dia yeoja yang manis" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku dengan ucapan hyung-nya barusan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. 'Apa iya aku menyukai Sungmin? Yeoja keras kepala macam dia?' batinnya dalam hati.

-000-

Kyuhyun yang bertanggung jawab di bidang olah vokal memutuskan untuk melatih grup A seharian ini sebagai bukti tanggung jawabnya. Ia bermaksud untuk melatih Sungmin bersama teman namjanya itu mulai besok.

Ia melatih grup tersebut sambil sesekali memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedari tadi masih sibuk berlatih bersama teman namjanya itu.

Namun ditengah-tengah latihan, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Pertanda adanya panggilan masuk.

Pip!

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Nde hyung. Wae?"

"…"

"Mwo? Lalu aku pulang dengan siapa?"

"…"

"Ng… Baiklah"

"…"

"Nde… Sebentar lagi selesai"

"…"

"Nde"

Pip!

"Hufth…" desahnya setelah telepon tersebut terputus.

Mata Kyuhyun kembali mengamati sekilas sosok Sungmin yang masih berkutat dengan partitur lagu di tangannya dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak tanda ia masih mempelajari lagu yang tertulis pada partitur tersebut.

Kemudian matanya beralih ke sekolompok namja dan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya. "Baiklah! Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Dan ucapan itu disambut gembira oleh seluruh anggota dalam grup tersebut karena mereka sudah lelah untuk bernyanyi.

"Ah! Satu lagi!" serunya sebelum grup tersebut benar-benar bubar untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. "Mulai besok, aku tidak mengajar untuk kelompok ini lagi. Besok akan ada orang lain yang menggantikanku. Kuharap kalian bisa berlatih lebih baik lagi dengannya. Sekian. Gamshahamnida untuk latihan hari ini' tutupnya sambil membungkuk sekilas dihadapan seluruh anggota grup tersebut.

"Gamshahamnida" balas seluruh anggota grup tersebut dengan badan yang membungkuk tentunya.

Setelah yakin seluruh anggota dari grup tersebut telah pulang satu persatu, Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk segera melangkahkan kakinya ke parkiran yang ada di depan halaman depan SM University sebelum sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Aish… Padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di dorm" desahnya setelah membaca pesan yang ternyata dikirim oleh Kim seongsaengnim, yang tidak lain adalah dosen di universitas tersebut.

-000-

Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kim seongsaengnim segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran depan karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap satu sosok yang dikenalnya sedang terduduk melamun beberapa meter di depannya.

'Lee Sungmin? Apa yang dilakukannya disini sampai se-malam ini? Kenapa dia masih berada disini?' batinnya tak mengerti.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati yeoja tersebut.

"Sung— Eh?" Kyuhyun yang ingin menyapa Sungmin mendadak menghentikan langkah dan panggilannya pada Sungmin. Ia terkejut melihat Sungmin yang sedang menatap bintang dengan wajah muram.

"Kenapa selalu begini…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah bingung. Namun Kyuhyun yang merasa jika malam telah larut, segera menghampiri Sungmin dan menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan.

"Hei… Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah terlalu malam. Kajja pulang sekarang! Biar kuantar sampai ke rumahmu" Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Sungmin untuk bangun dari posisi duduknya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia bahkan tidak berontak saat tangan Kyuhyun menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Waeyo? Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat mereka baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia sedikit khawatir karena yeoja ini diam saja sejak tadi.

"Gwenchana…" sahut Sungmin pelan. "Ayo pulang…"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran universitas yang terbilang cukup elit tersebut.

-000-

Suasana di dalam mobil tersebut sangat tenang. Hanya terdengar deru nafas seorang yeoja yang tengah melamun dan seorang namja yang terlihat resah.

Bagaimana tidak resah? Ia baru bertemu dan berkenalan dalam situasi dan kondisi yang tidak mengenakkan dengan yeoja ini pagi tadi dan sekarang ia ingin mengantar pulang yeoja yang bahkan alamat tempat tinggalnya saja ia tidak tahu.

"Hhh…" desahnya lagi sambil sesekali melirik yeoja yang duduk tenang disampingnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa susah membuka suatu percakapan walau basa basi sedikit pun dengan yeoja ini.

"Emm… Sungmin-ssi" ucapnya memberanikan diri memanggil nama yeoja tersebut setelah ia menimang-nimang sampai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hmm" gumam yeoja itu merespon panggilannya.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Aku… emm…"

"Nanti di perempatan itu kau belok kanan. Setelah itu lurus. Lalu ada pertigaan. Disana kau belok ke kiri. Setelah itu lurus lagi. di perempatan yang akan kita temui lagi, belok ke kanan lagi. Aku tinggal di belakang Alstromeria Café" ucap Sungmin dengan nada datar dan tak bersemangat.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Kenapa cara bicaranya jadi aneh begini? Padahal tadi pagi dia terlihat cuek dan jutek sekali. Ada apa dengan yeoja ini?' batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Namun perasaan itu ia buang jauh-jauh. Ia tidak ingin mulutnya yang mendapat julukan 'cruel mouth' itu menanyakan pertanyaan frontal semacam itu dan membuat yeoja itu tersinggung karenanya.

"Hhhh…" desah Kyuhyun lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Yah… dia mulai merasa jengah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Namun ia juga merasa sedikit canggung untuk berbincang dengan Sungmin yang masih saja terlihat melamun.

"Emm… Sungmin-ssi… Mulai besok aku akan menjadi tutor menyanyimu. Aku akan mengajarimu juga mengajari teman namjamu yang tadi" ucap Kyuhyun setelah ia meyakinkan dirinya dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sebentar. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke keadaan semula. Melihat jalanan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Mm… Bagaimana dengan lagunya? Apa kau sudah bisa menguasainya dengan baik? Lalu bagaimana dengan namja it—"

"Mianhae… Tapi aku sedang tidak mood membicarakan hal itu. Kita bahas besok saja" sahut Sungmin datar dan lagi-lagi tak bersemangat.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Hhhh… Baiklah…" ucapnya sedikit kecewa.

"Hei, aku mau bertanya padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau membawa mobil ini ke SM? Bukankah tadi pagi kau berangkat bersama hyung-mu? Dan bukankah sejak tadi kau terus mengajar grup A?" tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah bingung sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Yah… setidaknya dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya, kelihatannya yeoja itu tidak membencinya setelah insiden tadi pagi di basement dorm grupnya.

"Hmm… sesaat setelah aku baru saja membubarkan grup A, Hankyung-hyung meneleponku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap sekilas wajah Sungmin.

"Hankyung-hyung datang bersama Yesung-hyung untuk menjemput Donghae-hyung dengan membawa 2 mobil. Mobil yang dibawa Hankyung-hyung adalah miliknya sendiri dan mobil yang dibawa Yesung-hyung adalah mobil milikku ini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang fokus dengan jalanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tadi Yesung-hyung sengaja meninggalkan mobil ini di SM University dan menitipkan kuncinya pada security karena Ia, Hankyung-hyung dan Donghae-hyung memiliki jadwal yang sama dan berangkat bersama dengan mobil Hankyung-hyung. Makanya sekarang kita bisa pulang dengan mobil ini" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menatap sekilas wajah Sungmin dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ooohh…" angguk Sungmin mengerti sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Lalu, apa kau tidak punya jadwal?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Hmm… Sebenarnya kami libur. Tapi… Entahlah… Hanya Hankyung-hyung dan manager kami yang tahu. Kadang-kadang memang sering ada jadwal dadakan seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun seadanya.

Mereka berdua pun kembali saling diam sampai mereka tiba di halaman depan Alstromeria Café.

-000-

"Annyeooonngg~~" seorang yeoja yang tidak lain adalah Heechul—sang pemilik cafe terlihat sangat senang menyambut kepulangan dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Heechul hanya tersenyum maklum melihatnya.

"Omonaa~~" jerit tertahan Heechul tiba-tiba. "Kau… Kau… Cho Kyuhyun kan? Anggota Super junior?" tanya Heechul tak percaya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Annyeonghaseyo agassi. Nde, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Bangapseumnida" ucap Kyuhyun sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Nde Kyuhyun-ssi. Nado. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Heechul. Kakak Sungmin. Tapi… emm… Sebenarnya kami tidak ada hubungan darah. Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku sendiri" ucap Heechul sambil merangkul Sungmin dan tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil memperhatikan kedua yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Hmm… Tadi pagi hyung-ku sempat bercerita sedikit tentang café ini. Apa café ini sudah tutup?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berbasa basi.

Yah… dia tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana canggung seperti yang terjadi saat ia dan Sungmin dalam perjalanan tadi.

"Sudah…! Baru saja… Kau mau masuk dulu?" tawar Heechul. "Kajja! Udara juga semakin dingin" ajak Heechul ramah pada Kyuhyun.

Jujur… Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin segera sampai ke dorm-nya. Tapi ia juga tidak enak jika tidak memenuhi ajakan yeoja yang baru saja dikenalnya ini. apalagi yeoja ini sangat ramah padanya.

"Mmm… Baiklah… Ayo masuk!"

Heechul membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Lalu menutupnya setelah mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam.

"Mm… Minnie, kau temani Kyuhyun-ssi dulu ne? Biar kubuatkan minuman hangat untuk kalian berdua. Kau ingin minum ap—"

"Eonnie… Badanku lelah sekali. Aku langsung tidur saja ne? Terima kasih atas tawaran minumannya" ucap Sungmin sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

-000-

"Hahahaha… kau ini lucu sekali Kyuhyun-ah! Benar-benar lucu! Hahahahaha…" terdengar gelak tawa seorang yeoja yang cukup keras di ruangan café yang sudah tutup itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat melihat yeoja dihadapannya itu tertawa "Kenapa kau malah tertawa Heechul noona? Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yeah! Baru satu jam yang lalu mereka berdua berkenalan, mereka berdua sudah terlihat sangat akrab. Heechul sudah memanggil Kyuhyun dengan 'Kyuhyun-ah' sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah memanggil Heechul dengan 'noona'. Bukankah mereka ini benar-benar cocok dan gampang mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain?

Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semua pengalaman yang dialaminya. Dari pengalaman tadi pagi di basement dorm Super Junior sampai saat tadi. Dan kini Kyuhyun juga telah berani menunjukkan sikap manjanya sedikit demi sedikit pada Heechul.

"Aish… kau ini… Kalau kau kesal begini, kau malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan!" Heechul mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang lumayan berisi itu dengan gemas.

"Aish… Noona! Hentikan!" Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tangan Heechul dari kedua pipinya. "Memangnya aku anak kecil?" protesnya sambil menggenbungkan pipinya.

"Hehehe… Mianhae" cengir Heechul sambil mengelus tengkuknya. "Hmm… Jadi kau heran dengan sikap Sungmin eoh?" tanya Heechul memastikan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya.

"Yah… seperti yang sudah kau lihat di SM tadi. Sungmin itu memang anak yang pendiam. Dia jarang berbicara dengan orang lain kalau ia merasa tidak terlalu penting. Ia lebih suka mengerjakan apa yang ada dipikirannya" jelas Heechul.

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang cuek dan jutek? Biasanya orang yang pendiam kan tidak seperti itu" ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha… Dia akan seperti itu jika ia merasa terganggu dengan orang yang dirasa mengganggunya. Kau awalnya pasti mengira kalau Sungmin itu mempunyai perangai yang buruk kan?" kekeh Heechul.

"Jadi aku mengganggunya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Hahahaha… Kau ini… Mirip seperti Sungmin!" gelak Heechul lagi.

'Hah? Apa maksudnya itu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali' batin Kyuhyun yang terpaku melihat Heechul dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau belum mengerti juga?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku seorang ELF Kyuhyun-ah… Tentu saja aku mengetahui karakter dirimu dan member Super Junior lainnya, walaupun tidak tahu persis. Dan dari semua member, kau itu member yang karakternya paling mirip dengan saeng-ku." Heechul menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang kini terpaku karena ucapannya.

"ELF katanya…? Jadi Heechul-noona itu seorang ELF?' batin Kyuhyun.

Heechul yang mengerti kegelisahan di mata Kyuhyun segera memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun. "Sudah… Santai saja… Aku tak akan membocorkan ini kepada ELF lainnya. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada hyung-mu untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Arra?"

"N-ne noona… Tapi… maksudmu sama dengan Sungmin itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Oh… Itu… Hahaha… Yang kumaksud sama antara dirimu dengan Sungmin itu adalah loading otak kalian yang agak lama dan sedikit susah mengerti itu" jawab Heechul tanpa dosa. "Aku tak menyangka kau yang terkenal jenius ini mempunyai sifat seperti ini. Hahaha… Manis sekali" tawa Heechul lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya merengut mendengarnya lalu menyesap cokelat hangat yang Heechul suguhkan padanya.

"Oh iya… Mengenai sikap cuek dan jutek Sungmin, hmm… kurasa itu semua karena kesan pertama pertemuan kalian yang sangat tidak mengenakkan itu" ucap Heechul dengan pose berpikirnya. "Tapi tenang saja… kalau Sungmin sudah terbiasa denganmu, ia pasti akan bicara seperti biasa padamu. Kau tak usah khawatir" Heechul tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne… gomawo noona" Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tulus sambil tersenyum pada Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk pelan. "Oh iya, apa aku boleh meminta tolong sesuatu padamu Kyu?" tanya Heechul.

"Apa itu noona? Kalau aku bisa, aku pasti akan melakukannya" jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"Emm… tolong kau awasi Sungmin di SM ne?" pinta Heechul.

"Mwo? Mengawasi Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya… Wae? Ada yang aneh dari permintaan noona?" tanya Heechul sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nde… Noona bilang dia yeoja yang pendiam kan? Kalau Sungmin memang begitu pendiam, kenapa noona menyuruhku untuk mengawasinya? Bukankah orang seperti Sungmin tidak mungkin akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Bukan… Bukan tingkah Sungmin yang kumaksudkan. Tapi keadaan Sungmin"

"Eh?" kaget Kyuhyun sambil mengernyit bingung. "Maksud noona?"

"Kau tahu namja yang berperan juga dalam pementasan drama musikal itu? Kalau tidak salah Sungmin pernah bercerita padaku kalau namja itu termasuk pemain utama dalam drama musikal itu"

"Mm… Sepertinya aku tahu orangnya" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar sambil mengelus dagunya. "Waeyo? Bukankah dia itu partner Sungmin di drama musikal nanti?"

"Mwo? Partner?" kaget Hechul.

"Ne… Dia adalah partner Sungmin dalam bernyanyi. Sungmin akan berduet dengannya dan aku akan melatih mereka mulai besok" angguk Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?" ucap Heechul tak percaya. "Ahh... sudah kuduga... Miracle... Pantas saja Sungmin jadi seperti itu" desah Heechul lemas.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa dengan namja itu? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Dia itu…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeooonngg~~ ^^

Saya bawa chap 4 ^^

Mianhae saya baru bisa update lagi, soalnya lappy'nya terus-terusan dipake appa buat kerja ToT

Semoga suka yah ^^

**.**

Ini balesan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : Hahaha… iya tuh.. Gengsinya tinggi #plakk XD

**Tiasicho** : Terima kasih *bow* Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ne ^^ Mengenai namja itu… Hehehe… Saya simpen dulu identitasnya :p  
**adindasilviyani **: Mian… disini saya genderswitch Hyukkie jadi yeoja ^^  
**.**

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Terima kasih juga untuk SiDers yang sudah membaca fict ini ^^

.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaasseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

-Mei Hyun-


	6. Chapter 5

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**.**

**.**

Tiiinn… Tiiinn…

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari arah depan Alstromeria Café.

"Aigoo~ Siapa sih yang iseng membunyikan klakson sejak tadi? Berisik sekali!" sungut Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Tiiinnn… Tiiiinn…

Lagi-lagi suara klakson mobil tersebut terdengar.

"Aish… Benar-benar keterlaluan!" jerit Sungmin.

Dengan wajah kesalnya, ia segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar menuju halaman depan café.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seorang namja telah berdiri di depan pintu café dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tak gatal.

"Ya! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah berada disini? Mau apa kau kemari?" bentak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun setelah ia membuka pintu depan café sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh Sungmin seketika menekuk wajahnya. "Kenapa tidak segera keluar? Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" sahut Kyuhyun sebal.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kalau ada perlu kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja? Berisik!" cecar Sungmin lagi.

"Ya! Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kalau pintunya saja masih terkunci? Aku juga sudah meneleponmu berulangkali. Kenapa tidak kau angkat juga? Apa kau tuli heh?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya.

Well, bagaimana bisa namja yang baru kemarin dikenalnya ini bisa bersikap seperti ini padanya? Lagipula, bagaimana bisa namja ini mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?

"Umm… Ya! Ya! Pintunya tadi memang masih terkunci tapi—Darimana kau bisa tahu nomor ponselku? Dan untuk apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan nada sarkastik.

Yeah.,. namja yang ada di hadapannya ini sukses menghancurkan mood baiknya pagi ini dan membuatnya naik darah seperti ini.

"Tentu saja dari Heechul noona. Noona yang memberikannya padaku. Dasar pabbo!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sengit.

"Mwo? Noona katamu?" kaget Sungmin dengan mata membelalak lebar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan noona? Tidak boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Bu-bukan begitu… Hanya saja… emm—Ah! Dimana eonnie-ku itu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Molla" Kyuhyun menggendikkan kedua bahunya. "Heechul noona tadi meneleponku. Dia bilang hari ini dia ada urusan mendadak, dan dia memintaku untuk menjagamu sampai dia datang" jelas Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

'Mwo? Ada urusan? Kenapa eonnie tidak bilang padaku? Kenapa juga eonnie menelepon namja ini dan memintanya untuk menjagaku? Memangnya aku anak kecil?' batin Sungmin kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjagaku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa, pakai dijaga-jaga segala?" dengus Sungmin sebal.

"Ya! Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Heechul noona. Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu, aku yang harus bertanggung jawab pada Heechul noona. Jadi kau tidak boleh menolak! Arrachi?" sahut Kyuhyun tegas.

"Ya! Tapi aku—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" tolak Kyuhyun cepat. "Sekarang cepat kau mandi. Kita akan segera berangkat" tambahnya lagi.

"Mwo? Berangkat? Kemana? Malas ah… Aku masih ingin menikmati waktu santaiku di café, sebelum latihan jam 10 nanti" ucap Sungmin tak peduli.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau latihannya dimulai jam 10? Kau akan latihan setengah jam lagi tahu. Sana cepat mandi!" usir Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Jangan membodohiku! Jadwal latihanku memang jam 10!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin? Mulai hari ini aku yang akan melatihmu dan partnermu itu. Sekarang cepatlah mandi dan jangan membantah lagi! Atau kau mau kutinggal?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju mobilnya dan bersiap membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tinggal saja… Toh aku juga bisa pergi dengan naik bus nanti" sahut Sungmin santai sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam cafe.

Namun sebelum ia sempat menutup pintu café, tiba-tiba…

_Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love_

_Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun…_

"Eh? Ponselku?"

Sungmin buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja kasir.

Pip!

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Ne… gwenchana… Waeyo?"

"…"

"Ne… aku akan segera kesana. Gomawo."

Pip!

"Mwo? Jadi latihannya benar-benar akan dimulai setengah jam lagi?" gumam Sungmin setelah memutuskan teleponnya.

"Aish… Malas sekali… Kenapa harus pagi-pagi begini?" rutuknya lemas.

"Aku harus cepat siap-siap dan segera pergi ke SM naik—Mwo? Bukankah jam segini bus masih belum beroperasi? Lalu aku harus naik apa kesana? Apa aku harus jalan ka—" Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya setelah ia menyadari sesuatu.

"CHO KYUHYUUUNN~~" jerit Sungmin sambil berlari keluar café. Memanggil nama seseorang yang telah membuatnya kehilangan mood baiknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

'Huwaa~ Kuharap namja itu tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku. Aish… Lee Sungmin pabboya! Kenapa tadi kau malah mengusir namja itu gara-gara gengsimu sih? Kenapa juga kau bisa sampai lupa kalau jam segini masih belum ada bus yang lewat? Aish… Dasar pabbo!' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

-000-

"Pfffftttt…." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahan gelak tawanya agar tidak ketahuan.

Ya… kini ia sedang berdiri di samping tembok depan café. Dia bersembunyi sambil mengintip ke arah café.

"Hahahaha…. Lihatlah tampang panik yeoja itu! Benar-benar lucu!" gumamnya pelan sambil menahan tawanya. Ia terkikik melihat wajah pucat pasi Sungmin yang terus berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Hahaha… ternyata asyik juga mengerjai yeoja itu. Untung saja aku punya ide untuk memindahkan mobilku dan bersembunyi disini sambil mengintip" kikiknya bangga.

-000-

**-Sungmin POV-**

Aish… menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini aku harus berjuang untuk jalan kaki sampai ke SM? Kenapa juga bus baru mulai beroperasi jam 8 nanti? Aish…

_**Tiiinn tiiiinn…**_

Cho Kyuhyun itu juga sama menyebalkannya! Masa ia tega sekali meninggalkanku? Padahal dia juga tahu kalau jam segini masih belum ada bis yang lewat… Aish… hari ini memang benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan!

_**Tiiiinn… TIIIINNN…**_

Aish… siapa lagi sih itu? Padahal aku sudah berjalan dipinggir, kenapa masih membunyikan klakson yang memekakkan telinga itu? Dia pikir aku tuli apa?

"YA! KAU—"

Eh? Bukankah itu Cho Kyuhyun?

**-Sungmin POV end-**

-000-

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Kulihat Sungmin keluar dari dalam café. Wajahnya terlihat merengut. Yah… Tentu saja… Kurasa dia menyesal karena telah mengusirku 20 menit yang lalu.

"Hihihi…" kikikku girang.

Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah ia sekarang… Wajahnya yang menunduk terlihat semakin memerah. Bibirnya merengut sambil sesekali bergerak-gerak lucu—entahlah… mungkin ia sedang merutuk dalam hati. Dan kakinya yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya menendang-nendang sebuah botol bekas minuman. Terlihat sangat lucu bukan?

Hahaha… Yah.. baiklah.. Mungkin menggodanya sedikit lagi tidak masalah.

_**Tiiinn tiiiinn…**_

Kubunyikan klakson mobilku.

Ya… kini aku berada tepat di belakangnya.

Dan… Yeah… kurasa ia tak terlalu peduli dengan hal yang barusan kulakukan.

_**Tiiiinn… TIIIINNN…**_

Kubunyikan lagi klakson mobilku. Lebih keras dan lebih panjang lagi daripada klakson sebelumnya.

Dan… Berhasil! Dia membalikkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah mobilku.

"YA! KAU—"

"Pagi nona~ Kelihatannya capek sekali ya?" godaku padanya.

Aku sengaja menjalankan mobilku pelan tepat disampingnya.

"Diam kau! Berisik! Pergi sana!" usirnya padaku dengan wajah juteknya.

Aigoo… tampaknya ia terlalu kesal padaku.

"Hehehe… mianhae… Habisnya kau itu lucu sekali sih…" ujarku terkikik geli. "Ayo masuk!" suruhku padanya.

"Shireo! Sudah sana! Pergi yang jauh! Aku tidak butuh tumpangan dari orang sepertimu!" tolaknya sambil menolehkan pandangannya ke depan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

Aigoo~~ Dia benar-benar marah rupanya..

Kuhentikan mobilku di pinggir jalan dan menyusulnya—yang kini tengah berjalan semakin menjauhi mobilku.

"Yak! Lee Sungmin! Chakkaman!"

"…" Ia tak menghiraukan kata-kataku dan malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kubilang tunggu!" ujarku sambil menarik lengannya agar ia berhenti berjalan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" ujarnya sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku dari lengannya. "Lepaskan!" ujarnya lagi.

"Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae ne?" mohonku padanya.

Entah kenapa aku jadi bersikap seperti ini pada yeoja macam Lee Sungmin.

"Huh! Mengerjai seorang yeoja yang umurnya lebih muda darimu. Kau pikir itu lucu hah?" ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Umm… Mianhae…"

Yah… hanya kata itulah yang saat ini bisa kuucapkan untuknya.

"Kajja!" kataku sambil menarik tangannya. Membimbingnya menuju mobilku yang terparkir agak jauh di belakang kami saat ini.

"Shireo!" ujarnya sambil menghempaskan genggaman tanganku. "Sudah terlanjur! Aku akan tetap ke SM walaupun aku harus jalan kaki!"

Mwo? Apa katanya tadi? Mau jalan kaki sampai SM? Apa dia gila? Jarak SM dari sini kan jauh sekali…

"Sungmin-ssi~ Jebal~ Maafkan aku, ne? Jangan ngambek seperti ini… Kalau noona marah padaku, bagaimana?" mohonku padanya.

"Itu kan urusanmu! Bukan urusanku! Huh!" ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Aish… Ternyata yeoja ini sangat keras kepala.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan begini lagi padamu. Maafkan aku neee~ Jebaaal~" mohonku lagi padanya.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan status superstar yang kusandang. Yang penting yeoja ini mau mengikuti permintaanku dan aku bisa mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya pada Heechul noona. Lagipula kalau Hankyung hyung sampai tahu akan hal ini, bisa-bisa aku akan mendapatkan hukuman darinya.

"Shireo! Pokoknya aku tidak ma— Uukkhh…"

Eh? Dia kenapa? Kenapa mendadak ia memegangi perutnya?

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

-000-

**-Sungmin POV-**

Aish… kenapa disaat-saat begini perutku malah sakit? Merepotkan!

"Sungmin-ssi… Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun bertanya padaku dengan nada khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana pergi!" usirku lagi padanya.

Huh! Dia itu benar-benar namja yang menyebalkan!

Kulihat ia hanya menatapku dengan wajah khawatirnya

"Kubilang cepat sana per—aakkhh…"

Aish… kenapa rasanya malah makin bertambah sakit?

"Sungmin-ah!" ucapnya panik sambil memegangi kedua bahuku dan menuntunku menuju mobilnya. "Pasti sakit sekali… Kuantar ke rumah sakit ya?" ujarnya lagi saat kami sudah berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Gwenchana… Ini sudah biasa… Kau tak perlu khawatir…" ucapku menenangkannya

"Tapi—"

"Kubilang aku baik-baik saja! Sudahlah… Kajja! Ini sudah jam 7 kurang 5 menit. Kita harus segera sampai di SM" potongku cepat.

"Ta-tapi… Kau—"

"Kubilang aku tak apa-apa… Kajja!"

**-Sungmin POV end-**

-000-

"Mianhae… Aku baru datang…" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sekilas pada seorang namja yang kelihatannya sudah sejak tadi.

"Gwenchana Sungmin-ah… Kau—"

"Apa aku terlambat?" potong Sungmin sambil menatap namja itu dengan gurat gelisah yang kentara sekali di wajah manisnya.

"Sungmin-ah… Kau tenang saja… Belum terlambat… Pelatih baru kita juga belum datang… Santai saja…" ujar namja tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang baru mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun yang akan mengajari mereka mulai hari ini pun menepuk dahinya tanpa sadar. 'Aigoo~ Kenapa aku melupakan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi pa—Ah! Ani! Dia sudah mengatakannya sejak kemarin' batin Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau menepuk dahimu sendiri? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya namja tersebut heran pada Sungmin.

Ternyata namja ini diam-diam tetap memperhatikan Sungmin, meskipun mereka tidak meneruskan perbincangan mereka tadi.

Sungmin yang menyadarinya hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Pipi putihnya sudah memerah karena malu.

"Oh…" gumam namja itu.

Ia tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin sambil mengacak pelan puncak kepala Sungmin.

'Aish… kenapa kau selalu memperlihatkan wajah lembutmu itu padaku? Kalau kau begini terus padaku, kapan aku bisa melupakan rasa sukaku padamu?' batin Sungmin dalam hati sambil tersenyum getir.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam, hingga suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan 'diam' mereka.

"Hei kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? Cepat masuk ke dalam! Pelatih sudah menunggu kita!" teriak sseorang pada Sungmin dan namja tersebut.

"Chakkaman!" balas namja tersebut pada orang itu. "Kajja Min! Kita masuk" serunya sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Dan…

Blush…

Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah—semerah tomat.

'Aigoo~ Dia menggandeng tanganku~ Dan… Apa tadi dia bilang? Min? Sejak kapan dia memanggilku seperti itu? Aish… Ya Tuhaaann… kenapa kau selalu membuat keajaiban-keajaiban seperti ini?' jerit Sungmin dalam hati dengan perasaan berdebar-debar tak karuan.

-000-

"Maaf kalau berita ini terlalu terlambat untuk kalian ketahui. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan kemarin lewat telepon, mulai hari ini kalian akan dilatih oleh sunbae kalian karena saya ada dinas keluar kota yang mungkin akan selesai hingga bulan depan…."

Seorang seongsaengnim terlihat memberikan pengarahan pada anak didiknya.

"Lee Sungmin" seseorang dengan setengah berbisik memanggil nama Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa terpanggil, segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara itu. "Kyuhyun-ssi" gumamnya pelan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kemarilah sebentar" ujarnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

'Hmm… mau apa lagi namja ini? Apa dia mau mengerjaiku lagi?' batin Sungmin dalam hati.

Yeah… rupanya setelah insiden pagi tadi di Alstromeria, rasa percayanya pada namja ini menjadi sedikit berkurang.

'Tapi… Ya sudahlah… Tak ada salahnya juga pergi menemuinya. Mungkin saja ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting' batinnya optimis sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

"Seongsaengnim, aku ijin ke toilet sebentar" pamit Sungmin pada seongsaengnimnya yang masih memberikan pengarahan akhir.

"Jangan lama-lama Sungmin-ssi. Sebentar lagi pelatih baru kalian akan datang memperkenalkan diri" ujar Kim seongsaengnim mengingatkan.

"Ne seongsaengnim… Aku akan segera kembali"

Sungmin segera keluar dari gedung tersebut setelah sebelumnya membungkuk memberi hormat pada seongsaengnimnya.

-000-

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku di saat seperti ini? Apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk?" protes Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah… Jangan banyak protes! Ini! Makanlah..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sesuatu yang terbungkus kantong plastik kecil pada Sungmin.

"Eoh? Apa ini?" Sungmin menatap heran bungkusan yang ada di tangannya.

"Puding dan Shortcake Strawberry" sahut Kyuhyun sambil ikut menatap bungkusan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membelikannya untukku?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Dasar pabbo!" Kyuhyun menjitak pelan kepala Sungmin. "Makanlah dulu supaya perutmu tidak sakit lagi." ujar Kyuhyun melembut pada Sungmin. "Dan—Oh!… Jangan lupa. Ini obatnya. Kau juga harus minum obat agar sakit perutmu cepat sembuh" tambah Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyerahkan obat dan sebotol air mineral yang ia beli pada Sungmin.

Yeah… rupanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun masih khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin yang 20 menit yang lalu sempat membuatnya khawatir setengah mati gara-gara Sungmin merasakan kesakitan yang amat hebat—menurut Kyuhyun—pada perutnya.

"Kamshahamnida… akan kumakan nanti. Jadi sekarang aku kem—"

"Tidak bisa! Se-ka-rang! Kau harus makan itu sekarang!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. "Kajja!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menjauhi gedung pertujukkan.

"Ta-tapi… Kim Seongsaengnim…" protes Sungmin dengan wajah panik.

"Tenang saja… Yang itu biar aku yang urus!" Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin yang kini memandangnya heran.

-000-

** Cafetaria**

"Hei… Kenapa diam saja? Apa perutmu sakit lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil menatap makanan dihadapannya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu… Apa kau tak suka dengan puding dan shortcakenya ya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aniyo… Bukan itu" geleng Sungmin lagi. "Tapi kau!" ucap Sungmin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nde. Kau menyebalkan!" sahut Sungmin sebal.

"Eh? Wae?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Iya… Kau itu menyebalkan! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau aku itu sibuk? Kenapa kau masih memaksaku untuk ikut denganmu? Kalau Kim seongsaengnim marah padaku bagaimana? Aku kan hanya ijin ke toilet sebentar!" ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Tenang saja… Biar aku yang mengurusnya nanti" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku harus tenang? Yang nantinya dimarahi itu aku, bukan kau! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Kau itu sungguh menyebalkan!"

"Kubilang tenang saja… Aku tak akan membiarkanmu dimarahi begitu saja. Jadi sekarang makanlah dengan tenang dan minum obatnya. Jangan banyak bicara lagi, atau kau mau kalau perutmu itu jadi bertambah sakit gara-gara kau tak mau makan?"

"Tapi—"

"Cepatlah makan dan minum obatnya! Kita harus segera kembali ke gedung pertunjukkan" ucap Kyuhyun tegas pada Sungmin.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Sungmin menghabiskan makanan yang Kyuhyun belikan untuknya dan juga segera meminum obat yang juga sengaja dibeli Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin selesai dengan kegiatan makannya.

"Ne… aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jeongmal gomawo, tapi…"

"Tapi apa? Apa perlu diperiksakan ke rumah sakit? Apa—"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Bagaimana sekarang? Kalau kembali, aku pasti akan dimarahi" Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tenang saja…" Kyuhyun mengelus lembut kepala Sungmin. "Kajja! Kita kembali ke gedung pertunjukkan!" ajak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Sungmin agar Sungmin bangun dari tempat duduknya.

-000-

** Gedung Pertunjukkan**

'Aish… Eotthokke? Aku takut… Pasti Kim seongsaengnim akan marah besar padaku' batin Sungmin gelisah.

Kyuhyun menatap heran wajah Sungmin yang terlihat seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. "Wae?" tanyanya pada Sungmin sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin.

"Le-lepas!" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku tak apa-apa!" ucapnya agak sinis.

"Yak! Kenapa sifat burukmu kambuh lagi? Apa kau sebegitunya tidak suka padaku? Padahal aku sudah baik padamu" protes Kyuhyun.

"Terserah aku! Aku mau baik padamu, aku mau kasar padamu, suka-suka a—"

"Lee Sungmin-ssi!"

Deg

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terpejam erat dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia benar-benar takut kalau seongsaengnim yang terkenal sangat tegas itu benar-benar memarahinya.

'Huwaa~ Eotthokke?' jeritnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeooonngg~~ ^^

Saya datang bawa chap 5 ^^

Mianhae saya baru bisa update lagi, soalnya tanggal UN sudah semakin dekat,

Umma jadi ga ngijinin saya pake lappy lama-lama ToT

Dan kemungkinan besar saya akan HIATUS selama 2-3 minggu mengingat UN tinggal 2 minggu lagi, karena saya harus menambah porsi belajar saya supaya bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan :'(

.

Semoga suka yah dengan cerita di chap ini ^^

**.**

Ini balesan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya

**Tiasicho** : Terima kasih ^^ Mian saya post chap ini agak lama dari yang terakhir saya post *bow* Semoga suka yah ^^

**Wonnie** : Ne… Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ne ^^

**HyukBunnyMing** : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**Hikmajantapan** : Ahahaha… Penasaran eoh? :p Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**Shintaamelia** : Ini udah lanjut ya… Semoga suka ^^

**JewelsStar** : Ne… Annyeong ^^ Hehehe… Memang harus di tbc-in disana dear, sengaja biar yang baca penasaran #plak #plok :p Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**hyona rae** : Ne… Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : Hahaha… Emang Kyu cocok banget dibuat lengket sama Heechul. Sama sama evil sih #plakk XD

**Wuhan** : Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka yah ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Terima kasih juga untuk SiDers yang sudah membaca fict ini ^^

.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaasseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

-Mei Hyun-


	7. Chapter 6

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap heran wajah Sungmin yang terlihat seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. "Wae?" tanyanya pada Sungmin sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin.

"Le-lepas!" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku tak apa-apa!" ucapnya agak sinis.

"Yak! Kenapa sifat burukmu kambuh lagi? Apa kau sebegitunya tidak suka padaku? Padahal aku sudah baik padamu" protes Kyuhyun.

"Terserah aku! Aku mau baik padamu, aku mau kasar padamu, suka-suka a—"

"Lee Sungmin-ssi!"

Deg

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terpejam erat dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia benar-benar takut kalau seongsaengnim yang terkenal sangat tegas itu benar-benar memarahinya.

'Huwaa~ Eotthokke?' jeritnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

**.**

**.**

Dengan perasaan takut-takut, Sungmin memutar tubuhnya perlahan. "U-umm… seongsaengnim… mi-mian—"

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau sudah datang? Kenapa tak menghubungiku? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Lalu kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Sungmin-ssi?" tanya seongsaengnim itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau Lee Sungmin-ssi… Darimana saja kau? Katanya kau ke toilet sebentar, kenapa perginya lama sekali? Kau berniat bolos ya? Apa kau lupa kalau pertunjukkan ini akan dipentaskan kurang dari 2 minggu lagi?" tanya Kim seongsaengnim sambil menatap tajam Sungmin.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil meremas ujung T-shirt yang dikenakannya. "U..umm… Mianhamnida seongsaengnim… a-aku…"

"Min-ah… Gwenchana… Akan kujelaskan semuanya pada seongsaengnim" bisik Kyuhyun lembut di telinga Sungmin.

"Ah… Songsaengnim… Mianhamnida karena sudah membuat anda menunggu dan tidak menghubungi anda sebelumnya… Tolong jangan marahi Sungmin-ssi. Tadi akulah yang mengajaknya membolos. Dia sedang sakit. Tadi aku hanya mengajaknya makan sebentar agar dia bisa meminum obatnya. Tolong maafkan dia" bungkuk Kyuhyun sopan pada Kim seongsaengnim.

Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun.

Mwo? Jadi sekarang Kyuhyun menyelamatkannya setelah sebelumnya dia mengerjai dirinya pagi tadi?

"Aigoo~ Sungmin-ssi… Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau kau sedang sakit? Maaf tadi sudah membentakmu terlalu keras. Aku hanya tidak mau anak didikku main-main dalam waktu latihan yang sangat sempit ini"

"Ah… ne… tidak apa-apa seongsaengnim…" bungkuk Sungmin sopan pada Kim seongsaengnim.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sekarang cepatlah bergabung dengan teman-temanmu"

"Ne" sahut Sungmin singkat sebelum ia bergabung kembali bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

-000-

"Kalian semua cepat kemari!" panggil Kim seongsaengnim pada Sungmin dan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa seongsaengnim?" tanya salah seorang teman Sungmin.

"Pelatih baru kalian sudah datang. Aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian" ujar Kim seongsaengnim sambil tersenyum. "Kyu-ssi, kemarilah…" panggil Kim seongsaengnim pada Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong… Mulai hari ini aku akan melatih kalian menggantikan Kim seongsaengnim. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kyu-hyung, Kyu-oppa, Kyu-sunbae… terserah kalian saja. Bangapseumnida" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah disertai senyum manisnya pada hoobae-hoobae yang akan dilatihnya mulai hari ini.

"Dan pelatih satunya lagi… mm…" ucap Kim seongsaengnim ragu-ragu. "Mm… Kyu-ssi… temanmu—"

"Ah… Mianhamnida" potong seseorang yang baru saja datang. "Mianhamnida Kim seongsaengnim. Aku datang terlambat" ucap seorang namja yang datang dengan style pakaian mirip Kyuhyun. Benar-benar tertutup.

"Ah… Gwenchana. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Kim seongsaengnim mempersilahkan.

Kyuhyun yang mengenali namja itu dari suaranya, memandang tajam sosok tersebut dengan pandangan meminta penjeleasan dari namja tersebut.

Namun namja tersebut—yang mengerti dengan pandangan penuh tanya Kyuhyun—hanya tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap ke hoobae-hoobaenya.

"Annyeong yeorobun!" bungkuknya memberi salam penghormatan. "Mulai hari ini akulah yang akan melatih koreo kalian. Kalian bisa memanggilku Hae-hyung, Hae-oppa, Hae-sunbae… yah… terserah kalian saja" sapa namja itu ramah.

Dan perkenalan diri dari namja itu membuat tiga orang yang berada disana tercengang kaget.

-000-

"Hei, Sungminnie… Bukankah mereka itu saudaramu?" bisik Eunhyuk pada Sungmin yang berdiri disampingnya.

"N-ne… Sepertinya begitu" sahut Sungmin tak yakin.

"M-mwo? Sepertinya?" kaget Eunhyuk. "Ya! Saudara macam apa kau ini? Kenapa kau berkata 'sepertinya'? Apa kau tidak mengenali saudaramu sendiri?" Eunhyuk memukul pelan lengan Sungmin.

"Aish… Kau ini… Mana kutahu!" dengan sedikit kasar, Sungmin menyingkirkan lengan Eunhyuk yang bertengger indah di bahu kanannya. "Aku saja baru mengetahuinya dua hari yang lalu kalau aku bersaudara dengan mereka" jawab Sungmin asal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Tempat tinggal mereka sangat jauh" jawab Sungmin asal—lagi. "Sudahlah Lee Eunhyukkie… Lebih baik kita fokus latihan" ucap Sungmin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk bergabung berlatih bersama teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu berkumpul di sudut yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berdiri tadi.

-000-

**Setelah selesai latihan…**

Sungmin terlihat duduk menunduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dalam gedung pertunjukkan tersebut.

"Min-ah? Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungmin lembut.

"Gwenchana…" jawab Sungmin lemas sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu menunduk kembali.

"Kenapa lesu begitu? Apa kau mempunyai suatu masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Gwenchana… Kajja! Kita pulang sekarang. Ini sudah terlalu malam." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya lalu merapikan partitur-partitur lagunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Baiklah…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil tasnya.

-000-

**Di perjalanan pulang…**

"Kenapa dari tadi diam saja? Apa perutmu sakit lagi? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan nada khawatir sambil melihat Sungmin sekilas.

"Ne… perutku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Lagipula aku sudah biasa mengalaminya"

"Kau itu harus selalu memperhatikan kesehatanmu walau sesibuk apapun. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kesehatan itu sangat penting? Jaga pola makanmu dengan baik supaya penyakit maag-mu itu tidak kambuh terus-terusan"

"Aish… Kau ini cerewet sekali… Tidak usah kau jelaskan seperti itu pun aku juga tahu kalau kesehatan itu penting. Umma-ku juga suka sekali cerewet menanyakan aku sudah makan atau belum kalau kebetulan ia sedang punya waktu untuk meneleponku"

"Tentu saja umma-mu mengkhawatirkanmu… Mana ada orangtua yang tidak khawatir kalau anaknya sedang sakit? Kau ini benar-benar—"

"Aish… sudahlah… Kau ini berisik sekali sih? Sudah… fokus saja menyetir… jangan menceramahiku lagi… Aku sedang bosan diceramahi"

"Aish… Kau ini…" desah Kyuhyun. "Oh iya, tadi kulihat temanmu yang bernama Lee… Eng… Eun… Ah… Siapa lah itu nama—"

"Lee Eunhyuk" sahut Sungmin cepat. "Wae?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kau memberitahukan identitas kami padanya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin sekilas.

"Ani… Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka melanggar janji" jawab Sungmin datar.

"Lalu?"

"Dia hanya menanyakan tentang kalian. Apakah kalian 'saudara'ku atau bukan" ucap Sungmin, menekankan pada kata saudara.

"Hhh… Min-ah… Apa susahnya menganggap kami saudaramu selama latihan drama musikal ini?" ucap Kyuhyun memelas.

"Tentu saja susah. Aku baru saja kenal dengan kalian, tapi kalian sudah seenaknya sendiri. Apalagi kau!" tunjuk Sungmin tepat di wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan!"

"Hhh…" desah Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Min-ah… tolonglah… Hanya sampai drama musikal ini selesai" mohon Kyuhyun.

"Hmm" gumam Sungmin menyahuti Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan padanya tentang kami?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kalau kita baru bertemu 2 hari yang lalu dan baru mengetahui kalau kita ini bersaudara. Lalu aku mengatakan kalau itu terjadi karena tempat tinggal kalian sangat jauh. Kau puas?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Jeongmal gomawo"

"Hmm" angguk Sungmin "Dan satu lagi… Jangan panggil aku Min-ah" ucap Sungmin dingin.

"Eh? Wae? Bukankah temanmu ada yang memanggilmu begitu? Atau… Kau mau kupanggil Minnie, seperti Heechul noona dan Eunhyuk itu memanggilmu?" tawar Kyuhyun ragu.

"Itu juga tidak boleh" sahut Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam. "Cukup panggil aku Sungmin saja. Terserah dirimu mau menambahkan embel-embel '-ssi' atau '-ah' atau apa saja lah. Yang penting jangan panggil aku Min-ah apalagi Minnie. Arraseo?"

"Ne… Baiklah kalau begitu… Sungmin-ah…" ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

'Yeoja ini aneh sekali' batin Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan yang ada dihadapannya.

-000-

**#Next day…**

** Gedung Pertunjukan SM University**

"Baiklah… Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini… Kita lanjutkan lagi besok jam 10 pagi disini. Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dan teman-temannya.

"Tidak ada sunbae…" jawab mereka semua kompak.

"Ne… kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang sekarang"

"Ne… Gamshahamnida~" sahut mereka berbarengan, kemudian meninggalkan gedung pertunjukkan tersebut.

"Sungmin-ah… Gwenchana? Kenapa setiap kali selesai latihan wajahmu selalu muram begitu? Wae? Mau menceritakannya padaku? Mungkin saja aku bisa sedikit membantumu" tawar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut bahu Sungmin yang sejak tadi diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana…" sahut Sungmin datar sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" kening Sungmin berkerut ketika mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Eung…" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eumm… Apa kau ada jadwal penting hari ini?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Wae? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan jadwalku. Aku ini libur sampai satu bulan ke depan, memangnya ada apa?"

"Umm… itu… bisa tidak kau menemaniku makan ice cream di toko ice cream yang ada di dekat taman yang tidak jauh dari sini?" ucap Sungmin ragu-ragu. "Ka-kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa kok… Kalau begitu aku kesananya sendiri saja… Kau pulang duluan saja… Aku bisa pulang dengan naik bis nan—"

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

-000-

** Kedai ice cream**

"Euuunngg~~ Mashitaaa~~" Sungmin begitu lahap memasukkan ice cream vanilla yang dipesannya itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil yang tidak pernah makan ice cream saja" gerutu Kyuhyun yang heran melihat tingkah kekanakkan Sungmin.

Namun dibalik gerutuannya itu, dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat seulas senyum tergambar pada wajah senang Sungmin yang kini semakin terlihat menggemaskan itu.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak mampir ke sini, jadi senang… Ternyata rasa ice cream-nya masih sama dengan yang dulu sering kumakan" ucap Sungmin disela-sela suapannya.

"Ne… ne… aku tahu kalau kau itu sangat suka ice cream… Tapi ingat, jagalah suaramu baik-baik. Pertunjukkan drama musikalnya sudah tinggal seminggu lagi" ujar Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Ne… Aku tahu itu… Makanya aku ingin makan ice cream sekarang, supaya saat drama musikal nanti suaraku tidak serak" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum sebelum memasukkan sesendok ice cream lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm… Oh iya, bagaimana dengan lagu-lagu lain yang akan kau bawakan? Aku baru sempat melatihmu 2 lagu"

"Tenang saja… Aku sudah menghafal lagunya dan berlatih dengan baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" sahut Sungmin santai.

"Aish… Kau ini… Menyanyikan lagu-lagu ballad itu sangat berat tahu! Kau tidak boleh menyepelekan hal itu. Kau harus berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh supaya kau benar-benar bisa menguasai lagu itu dengan membawakan dan menghayatinya dengan baik."

"Ne… Ne… Arraseo… Kau tidak perlu menceramahiku seperti itu. Aku sudah tahu" sahut Sungmin cuek sambil terus menyendokkan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aish… Kau ini benar-benar sulit dinasehati ya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Oh iya, karena hampir keseluruhan lagu-lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan itu lagu ballad dan tingkat kesulitannya juga cukup berat, bagaimana kalau kau mengikuti latihan khusus setelah selesai latihan di SM?" tawar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Latihan khusus?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya… Latihan khusus yang sangat spesial. Kau akan menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung bila kau menerima tawaran ini. Eotte? Mau tidak?" tawar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa itu akan menguntungkanku?"

"Tentu saja! Bahkan akan sangat sangat menguntungkanmu, dan bisa menguntungkan Heechul noona juga" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo? Kenapa bawa-bawa Heechul eonnie segala? Kau ini sebenarnya merencanakan apa sih?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh selidik sambil mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Sudahlah… Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Jadi, mau tidak? Sebelum aku berubah pikiran…"

"Ne… Baiklah… Aku akan menerima tawaranmu. Tapi kalau sampai tawaranmu itu aneh-aneh bahkan sampai menyengsarakanku, akan kupastikan semua orang di SM tahu kalau kau ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior supaya kau bisa pulang dengan 'sangat sangat selamat' dari orang-orang itu" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manis yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat sangat mengerikan.

"Aish… Kau ini… Nada bicaramu itu menyeramkan sekali" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikann.

"Baiklah… Bagaimana kalau latihannya setelah kita pulang dari sini saja? Aku akan menghubungi orang yang akan melatihmu itu sekarang juga dan menyuruhnya menunggu kita di Alstromeria Café. Eotte?" Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan Sungmin atas usulannya.

"Baiklah… Kebetulan aku juga sedang free dari tugas kuliah" sahut Sungmin setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya di saku jaketnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

-000-

** Alstromeria Café**

"Hufftthh… Capeknya… Pelanggan yang datang hari ini begitu banyak" Seorang yeoja cantik tampak mengusap peluh yang perlahan mulai membanjiri dahinya.

"Aish… Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini Minnie tidak ada? Gara-gara dia sibuk latihan drama musikal, café ini jadi kekurangan orang" desah yeoja itu sambil membereskan sebuah meja yang baru saja ditinggal oleh salah satu pelanggan tetapnya.

"Annyeong…"

Seorang yeoja mungil yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan café tersebut berjalan pelan ke arah yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Annyeong Heechul eonni" sapa yeoja mungil tersebut sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya ketika ia sampai di hadapan yeoja cantik tadi.

"Aigoo~ Chagi~" ucap Heechul girang sambil memeluk yeoja mungil tersebut erat-erat. "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku terlebih dahulu? Kapan kau sampai?"

"Hehehe… Mianhae eonni… Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Aku baru sampai sekitar 5 jam yang lalu" ucap yeoja mungil tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo~ Kau ini…" Heechul mengusap-usap gemas kepala yeoja mungil tersebut hingga membuat rambut yeoja tersebut menjadi sedikit berantakan.

"Eonnie… Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku~" ucap yeoja itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Mianhae chagi…" Heechul segera merapikan rambut yeoja tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan umma dan appa-mu? Mereka sehat?"

"Ne eonnie" angguk yeoja tersebut. "Ah! Ahjumma menitipkan sesuatu padaku untuk eonnie. Untuk Sungminnie eonni juga ada"

"Ah… Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau duduk disini dulu ne? Aku harus melayani beberapa pelanggan yang baru datang. Tunggulah dulu disini. Aku akan membawa minuman dan cake spesial untukmu" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo eonnie" ucap yeoja tersebut sebelum Heechul berlalu dari hadapannya.

-000-

"Mwo? Jadi saat kau pulang, anjing kesayanganmu itu sudah mati?"

"Ne eonnie…" angguk yeoja itu perlahan dengan raut wajah sedih. "Padahal umma dan appa sudah merawatnya dengan baik" Yeoja itu kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sshh… Uljima chagi… Mungkin sudah waktunya dia pergi. Lagipula kasihan kalau dia lama-lama hidup di dunia ini. Dia hanya bisa diam di halaman rumah dan menahan sakit. Bukankah hal itu lebih menyiksanya?" Heechul berusaha memberikan pengertian pada yeoja itu sambil mengelus lembut punggung yeoja itu supaya yeoja itu lebih tenang.

"Ne eonnie" angguk yeoja itu sambil mengusap matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan lelehan beningnya lagi.

"Sekarang kau minum ini dulu ne? Setelah itu makanlah cake in—"

"Annyeong"

Seorang namja berkacamata hitam dengan sebuah masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan café tersebut.

"Ah… Ne… Annyeong…" balas Heechul ramah padanya. "Silahkan duduk di meja nomor 4 di sebelah sana, karena meja yang lainnya sudah penuh" ucap Heechul sopan sambil menunjukkan letak meja nomor 4 yang dimaksudnya.

"Ah… Maaf… Bisakah aku menggunakan ruangan khusus di café ini? Kudengar di café ini ada ruang khususnya. Apakah masih ada yang kosong?"

Heechul tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Namun ia cepat-cepat menutupi kekagetannya itu dengan mengulas senyum terbaiknya pada namja tersebut.

'Mwo? Darimana dia mengetahui adanya ruangan seperti itu di tempat ini? Aku dan Sungmin tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang ruangan itu pada para pelanggan, kecuali dengan pelanggan yang meminta tempat untuk pertemuan bisnis dengan relasinya yang tentunya membicarakan masalah yang sangat privat. Lagipula, untuk apa namja ini meminta ruangan seperti itu? Dia kan hanya sendiri' batin Heechul di balik senyuman ramahnya itu.

"M-maaf… Tapi… Darimana anda tahu tentang ruangan itu?" tanya Heechul hati-hati pada namja itu.

"Aku hanya diminta untuk menunggu di ruangan itu oleh namdongsaeng-ku. Katanya sebentar lagi dia akan sampai"

"M-Mwo?" sentak Heechul kaget. "U-um… Kalau boleh tahu… Siapa? Mungkin aku mengenal namsaeng-mu itu. Bisakah kau memberitahukan nama saeng-mu itu?" pinta Heechul.

Namja itu terlihat berpikir keras.

'Kenapa tingkahnya menjadi mencurigakan seperti ini? Apa dia berbohong padaku dan mengaku-ngaku dengan alasan yang dibuatnya tadi?' batin Heechul curiga.

"Bagaimana tuan?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"A-ah… Itu… Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di tempat seramai ini. Aku takut kalau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita. Itu…"

"Itu… Apa?" tanya Heechul tak sabaran.

"Begini… kata namsaeng-ku, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi tutor khusus untuk yeosaeng-mu Lee Sungmin. Kau Kim Heechul, pemilik café ini, kan?" tanya namja itu.

"M-mwo? Jangan-jangan… Kau…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeooonngg~~ ^^

Saya datang bawa chap 6 ^^

Mianhae saya baru bisa update lagi, soalnya saya masih UN :'(

Ini aja curi-curi waktu buat publish, mumpung besok saya libur sementara  
#plakk XD

Yah… Saya berada di salah satu provinsi yang UNnya diundur, jadi saya masih UN sampai tanggal 23 nanti, itu pun kalau soal UNnya datang, soalnya ada kabar kalau soal UN untuk hari senin dan hari selasa depan belum datang V.V  
*malah curcol* #plakk

Semoga suka dengan cerita di chap ini ya ^^

Untuk yang nunggu kemunculan pair lain, mohon sabar ya?

Nanti pasti dimunculin kok ^^

Ini masih fokus ke KyuMin dulu. Kalau pair lain muncul ditengah-tengah, takutnya nanti yang baca bingung dengan ceritanya.

Sabar ne? ^^

.

Nah… Ini balesan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^

**dming** : Ne… ga papa ^^ Ini KyuMin-nya udah banyak belum? Hehehe :p Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ne ^^

**Tiasicho** : Terima kasih atas support dan doa-nya ^^ Amiiinn… ^^ Ne… Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka yah ^^

**HyukBunnyMing** : Terima kasih ^^ Rencananya saya mau bikin HaeHyuk momen setelah masalah untuk KyuMin selesai. Ditunggu aja ne? ^^

**hikmajantapan** : Hahaha… Yang sabar ne? Nanti dimunculin satu-satu kok :p Itu udah ada *tunjuk cerita diatas* XD

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki **: Hahaha… Terima kasih reviewnya ne chingu ^^

**nonkyu** : Jinjja? Ah… Terima kasih ^^ Terima kasih juga untuk support dan doa-nya. Ne… Ini udah lanjut. Tapi namja yang ditaksir Umin masih diumpetin identitasnya #plakk

**hyona rae **: Terima kasih ^^ HanChul moment ada, tapi nanti. Yang tua harus ngalah sama yang muda *lirik KyuMin* #plakk XD

**JewelsStar** : Hahaha… Mian yah… Identitas namja yang ditaksir Umin masih disembunyiin dulu. Mungkin saya munculin di chap depan atau di chap 8 #plakk Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya dan terima kasih untuk supportnya ^^ Saya pasti lanjutin fict ini sampai END ^^

**wuhan** : Hahaha… Iya… Habisnya janji permisi cuma sebentar tapi ternyata perginya malah lama sih *senggol Kyu* XD  
Iya… Awalnya karakter Kyu itu Hae, tapi karena karakter Sungmin disini agak ga cocok untuk Hyuk, jadi saya bikin jadi KyuMin aja karena menurut saya Kyu asli lumayan cocok sama sifatnya disini. Hehehe :p

**lia** : Iya… Tapi Kyu juga kasian sering diajak berantem sama Ming #plakk XD

**NadynaDyna** : Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**ZaAra eviLKyu **: Hehehe… Ne… Saya juga ^^ Dan sekarang saya malah jadi KMS n HHS akut. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini HaeHyuk sering bareng n sering bikin moment mereka berdua n KyuMin mulai blak-blakan walau sedikit demi sedikit. Kyaa~~ o

**wonnie** : Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**nova137** : Nde… Ga papa ^^ Namja yang Ming suka identitasnya masih disimpen dulu ne? Mungkin chap depan atau chap 8 akan saya keluarkan(?) #plakk XD

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Terima kasih juga untuk SiDers yang sudah membaca fict ini ^^

.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaasseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

-Mei Hyun-


	8. Chapter 7

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana tuan?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"A-ah… Itu… Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di tempat seramai ini. Aku takut kalau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita. Itu…"

"Itu… Apa?" tanya Heechul tak sabaran.

"Begini… kata namsaeng-ku, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi tutor khusus untuk yeosaeng-mu Lee Sungmin. Kau Kim Heechul, pemilik café ini, kan?" tanya namja itu.

"M-mwo? Jangan-jangan… Kau…"

.

.

.

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

**.**

**.**

"M-mwo? Jangan-jangan… Kau…"ucap Heechul ragu-ragu. "Eng… Apa kau mengenal Kyu?" tanya Heechul memastikan dengan nada setengah berbisik.

"Ne… Aku hyung-nya… Meskipun bukan hyung kandungnya, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saeng-ku sendiri" ucap namja tersebut dengan nada ramah.

"Astaga…" Heechul menjadi gelagapan sendiri setelah ia menyadari sesuatu mengenai namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Ne… Ka-kalau begitu silahkan menuju ruangan yang ada disana" Heechul menunjuk sebuah pintu yang ada disebelah pintu ruangan ganti dengan sopan pada namja tersebut.

"Kamshahamnida, nona" ucap namja tersebut sambil membungkuk sopan pada Heechul dan segera menuju ke ruangan yang Heechul tunjuk tadi.

"Aish… namja itu sama anehnya dengan Kyuhyun. Apa dia itu sama dengan Kyuhyun? Apa dia juga berasal dari kalangan artis? Kenapa pakaiannya aneh seperti itu?" Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap namja tersebut hingga tubuh namja tersebut menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Oh iya, rasanya postur tubuh dan model rambut itu begitu familiar… Apa sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Tapi dimana?" ucap Heechul lagi dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Ahh… Sudahlah!" Heechul memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda

-000-

"Noona… Apa hyung-ku sudah datang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang bersama Sungmin pada Heechul yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir.

"Ne… Dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" jawab Heechul. "Oh iya, saengie?" panggil Heechul pada Sungmin.

"Ne eonnie?"

"Umm… Hyung-nya Kyuhyun belum sempat kutawari apapun karena aku sibuk sejak tadi. Apa kau bisa sekalian menanyakannya di dalam nanti?"

"Ne eonnie" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju ruangan khusus di café itu.

-000-

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun pada seorang namja berpakaian tertutup serba hitam yang terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan di luar café.

Namja tersebut menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hyung, mianhae telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi aku harus kembali ke SM karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disana"

"Ne… Gwenchana Kyu" angguk namja tersebut memaklumi. "Oh… Jadi ini hoobae yang kau latih itu?" celetuk namja tersebut ketika Sungmin baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sungmin tersenyum pada namja tersebut. "Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida. Mohon bantuannya selama latihan nanti" ujar Sungmin sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Sungmin-ah… Perkenalkan… Ini hyung-ku yang… err… aku yakin kau pasti mengenalnya"

"Huh?" gumam Sungmin bingung sambil menatap orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ssi… Kim Jongwoon imnida. Bangapseumnida" ucap namja yang mengaku bernama Kim Jongwoon itu sambil melepaskan kacamata dan masker hitamnya dari wajahnya.

"Ye-Yesung oppa…" gumam Sungmin tak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin.

-000-

"Kenapa anak itu lama sekali? Sudah hampir 30 menit aku menunggunya, kenapa dia tidak datang juga?" Heechul bergerak gelisah sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Aish… Ya sudahlah… Biar aku menyusul mereka saja. Kasihan hyung-nya Kyuhyun kalau ia sampai dehidrasi gara-gara aku tidak membawakan minuman sama sekali sejak dia datang kemari tadi" Heechul segera menyambar nampan yang berisi tiga gelas minuman dan beberapa potong kue dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan khusus di café itu.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan khusus tersebut saat ia mendengar sebuah alunan lagu yang dilantunkan suara indah adiknya.

… _N__aeirimyeon geudaen nareul tteonago  
__N__aeirimyeon naui kkumdo tteonago__…_

"Aish… rupanya mereka sudah memulai latihan. Pantas saja Minnie tidak datang menemuiku" gumam Heechul pelan sambil tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan nampan berisi minuman dan kue tadi di atas meja yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

'Ya sudahlah… Daripada mengganggu mereka saat mereka sedang serius latihan, lebih baik aku menunggu mereka disini sambil istirahat sebentar. Kebetulan saat ini tidak ada pelanggan yang datang, jadi aku bisa santai sedikit' pikir Heechul sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menyandarkan tubuh letihnya di tembok yang memisahkannya dengan tiga orang di dalam ruangan khusus tersebut.

_E__onje__kkajirado gidaril teni… oh no…_

_Naege dasi dorawa..._

_G__eudael saranghamnida_

"Ahh… Suara Minnie memang bagus sekali~~" pekik Heechul pelan sambil membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sungmin di dalam ruangan khusus tersebut.

"Lagu ini benar-benar cocok dinyanyikan olehnya. Aku jadi bangga dan kagum padanya" Heechul tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil nampan berisi minuman dan kue yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja.

Prok.. Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari dalam

'Ah… itu pasti tepukan tangan dari Kyuhyun dan hyung-nya' pikir Heechul. Namun tiba-tiba dahinya mengerut saat ia mendengar suara yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Bagus sekali Sungmin-ah… Kau benar-benar berbakat…"

'Itu pasti suara hyung-nya Kyuhyun… Tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau aku begitu mengenal suara itu? Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Kenapa sejak tadi aku merasa kalau aku mengenalnya? Apa aku memang benar-benar mengenalnya?' batin Heechul dalam hati sebelum ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Cklek…

Heechul membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan agar tidak mengejutkan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Annyeooong~~" sapanya sekilas pada mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, lalu meletakkan nampan berisi minuman dan kue itu di atas meja yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Minnie…bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan padamu supaya kau menanyakan pada hyung-nya Kyuhyun ini ka—MWO?" kaget Heechul sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat siapa sebenarnya sosok namja yang mengaku hyung dari Kyuhyun itu.

"Ka-kau… Yesung… Super Junior?" tanya Heechul tergagap sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ah… Ne… Saya Yesung" Yesung berdiri sambil tersenyum pada Heechul. "Kim Jongwoon imnida. Bangapseumnida. Mulai hari ini hingga drama musikal di SM berakhir, saya akan menjadi tutor khusus untuk yeosaeng anda ini agassi" ucap Yesung sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"A-ah… Ne… Kim Heechul imnida. Bangapseumnida" balas Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk bersama Sungmin di sofa yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Astaga… aku benar-benar kaget dengan semua ini" Heechul mengelus dadanya sekilas. "Waktu itu Hankyung-ssi, lalu Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang Yesung… Aigoo… Mimpi apa aku semalam" guraunya sambil menerawang menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

Yesung terkekeh pelan melihatnya. "Hahaha… Benarkah? Apakah kau seorang ELF noona—emm… mianhamnida… Boleh kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Yesung tak enak hati karena sudah terlanjur berbicara nonformal dan tak sengaja memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan 'noona'.

"Ah… Tentu saja Yesung-ah… Kyuhyun juga memanggilku begitu kan?" Heechul tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Kyuhyun. "Nde… aku seorang ELF. Aku sangat menyukai lagu-lagu kalian. Lagu-lagu kalian sangat bagus!" puji Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Kamshahamnida noona" Yesung menundukkan kepalanya sekilas pada Heechul.

"Ne… Cheonma" angguk Heechul. "Ah… Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi fans paling beruntung sedunia. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi bisa bertemu langsung dengan kalian. Tapi nyatanya? Kalian bahkan berada di café-ku dan ada dihadapanku sekarang"

"Ah… Kau ini terlalu berlebihan noona… Kami tidak sehebat itu" Yesung mengelus tengkuknya sekilas. Terlihat sekali wajah malu-malunya dengan pipi yang berhiaskan sedikit semburat merah.

"Hahaha… Kenapa kau jadi malu-malu begitu eoh?" goda Heechul pada Yesung sambil terkikik pelan.

"Eonni!" Sungmin menepuk bahu Heechul pelan sambil menatap Heechul tajam.

"Ah… Baiklah-baiklah… Maafkan aku" ucap Heechul yang menyadari sikapnya yang terlalu seenaknya dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. "Cha! Silahkan menikmati minuman dan kuenya. Maaf aku hanya bisa membawakan ini karena kue-kue lainnya masih dalam proses pembuatan"

"Nan gwenchana noona. Kamshahamnida" angguk Yesung.

"Cheonma" balas Heechul sambil tersenyum.

-000-

Prok, prok, prok, prok, prok…

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari sebuah ruangan khusus di café kecil tersebut.

"Bagus sekali Sungmin-ah… Daebak! Aku bangga padamu… Baru 2 kali aku melatihmu, tapi kau sudah bisa membawakannya dengan sangat baik. Aku yakin, semua yang menontonnya pasti akan tercengang dengan penghayatanmu" Yesung bertepuk tangan senang setelah Sungmin selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan baik.

"Ah… Oppa… Kau bisa saja… Itu tidak mungkin kan? Aku hanya mendubbing suara Yoonji eonni saja. Aku tidak tampil di atas pang—"

BRAAKK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat kasar, yang membuat Sungmin dan Yesung terkejut setengah mati hingga tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sungmin-ah! Kajja! Kita harus ke SM sekarang!" Kyuhyun datang dengan nafas terengah-engah, dengan peluh yang perlahan membanjiri dahinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, waeyo? Kenapa kau lari-lari seperti itu?" tanya Yesung, sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaengnya yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Ah… itu… mendadak ada hal gawat yang terjadi… di SM…" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kyu… Gwenchanayo? Duduk dan minumlah dulu…" Heechul yang tadi melihat Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke dalam café-nya, segera menyusul Kyuhyun ke ruangan khusus tersebut sambil membawa sebotol air mineral dingin untuk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo noona" Kyuhyun mengambil sebotol air mineral yang disodorkan Heechul padanya dan duduk di samping Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Nde… Waeyo? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin tak sabaran.

"Mm… Begini… Tiba-tiba saja Lee Yoonji tidak bisa mengikuti drama musikal ini jadi—"

"MWO?" Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa drama ini dilakukan tanpanya? Dia pemain utama dan drama musikal ini akan dipentaskan 4 hari lagi" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haah… Itulah yang membuatku pusing sekarang… Yoonji mendadak harus ke Jepang dan tidak bisa menundanya lagi karena appa-nya mendadak sakit keras dan dia harus merawatnya… Sedangkan pemain lain yang tersisa hanya tinggal Lee Taemin dan kau saja. Tapi itu rasanya tidak mungkin, karena kau selama ini hanya berlatih menyanyi untuk mendubbing bagian menyanyi Yoonji saja dan Taemin sudah mengambil bagian untuk menjadi pemain pendukung sebagai kekasih Minho di atas panggung nanti" jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengurut pelipisnya pelan.

"Aish… Eotthokke?" desah Sungmin pelan.

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung… Hwang seongsaengnim memintaku untuk memakaimu menggantikan Yoonji—"

"MWO?" pekik Sungmin kaget.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ya! Kau tahu sendiri kan? Selama ini aku hanya berlatih menyanyi untuk mendubbing bagian menyanyi Yoonji eonnie saja. Aku juga tidak bisa akting. Kenapa harus aku yang menggantikan Yoonji eonnie? Kenapa tidak mencari pemain lagi saja?" protes Sungmin.

"Tapi Min… Hwang seongsaengnim sudah berpesan padaku kalau dia hanya menginginkanmu untuk menggantikan Yoonji, mau tak mau kau harus mau katanya. Jadi—"

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau! Aku—"

"Sungmin-ah…" panggil Yesung lembut sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin. Berusaha untuk menenangkan yeoja itu dengan tatapan dan senyuman lembut miliknya.

Setelah yeoja itu bisa sedikit tenang, Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kyu… Bagaimana kalau aku melatih akting Sungmin juga secara khusus? Mungkin itu akan sedikit membantu" ujar Yesung.

"Tapi oppa… Aku ini tidak bisa berakting… Itu tidak akan mungkin untuk drama musikal yang akan dipentaskan 4 hari lagi" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Tapi Sungmin-ah, tidak ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikan Yoonji selain dirimu. Lagipula kau pasti sudah hafal bagian Yoonji kan?" Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Sungmin secara perlahan.

"Ta-tapi… aku…"

"Gwenchana… Aku akan melatihmu sampai kau bisa… Kau tenang saja" ujar Yesung lembut sambil mengelus bahu Sungmin.

"Ne… Kurasa hanya itulah satu-satunya cara supaya drama musikal ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Karena drama musikal ini sangatlah penting" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Sepenting itukah?" Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, kini ikut andil dalam percakapan itu.

"Ne noona… Acara ini katanya akan dihadiri oleh perwakilan dari agensi-agensi pencari bakat terkenal. Selain itu juga katanya akan dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting yang entah siapa saja…aku tidak tahu…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"MWO?" kembali Sungmin terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana… Kau pasti bisa… Percayalah" ucap Yesung menenangkan Sungmin.

"Ne saengie… Hwaiting!" sahut Heechul sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara menyemangati Sungmin.

-000-

"Tuh kan… Aku tidak bisa memerankan tokoh ini dengan baik" desah Sungmin lemas saat latihan sudah selesai.

"Gwenchanayo?" Kyuhyun datang sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa akting" desah Sungmin lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti bisa… Kajja kita pergi sekarang" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Kita mau kemana? Ini kan bukan jalan ke arah café" tanya Sungmin bingung saat mobil Kyuhyun tidak melewati jalan yang biasa mereka lewati.

"Tenang saja… Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sambil melirik Sungmin sekilas.

Setelah cukup lama mereka menempuh perjalanan dari SM, akhirnya sampailah mereka ke suatu tempat dengan bangunan yang…ehm… bisa dibilang cukup megah.

"I-ini… dimana?" tanya Sungmin bingung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyumnya, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kajja! Kita masuk ke dalam" Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari mobilnya segera membuka pintu mobil yang ada di sisi kanannya dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk ke luar dari dalam mobilnya, lalu menggandengnya masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Sungmin menatap kagum pada setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya di dalam bangunan tersebut hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengajaknya menaiki sebuah lift menuju lantai 11.

"Chakkaman" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba seraya menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang hendak meraih gagang pintu salah satu ruangan yang ada disana sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Sungmin yang begitu tiba-tiba itu dan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung sambil menatap Sungmin. "Waeyo?"

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya kita ini ada dimana dan mau apa?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Aish… Kukira ada apa" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum kecil padanya. "Sudahlah… Kau juga nanti akan tahu sendiri. Kajja—"

"Shireo!" Sungmin menghempaskan tangannya yang ditarik kembali oleh Kyuhyun. "Sebelum kau menjelaskannya padaku, aku tidak mau—"

"Aish… Kau ini… Tenang saja… Aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh padamu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin kembali.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menekan bel disamping pintu tersebut dengan tatapan sebal, sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

"Annyeong—Ah… Kyu… Kau sudah pulang?" Seorang namja dengan lesung pipit yang menghiasi pipinya tampak tersenyum ramah.

"I-ini… Jangan katakan kalau tempat ini…" ucap Sungmin tergagap.

"Ne Sungmin-ah… Selamat datang di dorm kami" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil, menatap Sungmin yang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan semua ini.

"Selamat datang nona…" sapa namja tersebut ramah.

-000-

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida" ucap Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya pada namja berlesung pipit yang ada di hadapannya dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo… Choi Siwon imnida. Bangapseumnida" balas namja itu tak kalah ramah. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Sungmin-ssi" ucap Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Ne Siwon-ssi… Kamshahamnida" Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dengan malu-malu dan menjabatnya dengan semburat merah yang menghiasai kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha… Kau ini sopan sekali" kekeh Siwon. "Tidak usah seformal itu… Santai saja… Kau boleh memanggil kami dengan sebutan 'oppa' kalau kau mau. Umurmu lebih muda dari umur kami kan?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin.

"U-umm" angguk Sungmin malu-malu. "Gomawo Si—emh… oppa…" ucapnya perlahan.

"Ne… Cheonma Sungmin-ah—Boleh kan, kami memanggilmu dengan panggilan seperti itu?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ne… Tentu saja oppa" angguk Sungmin lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~

Chapter 7 datang~~ ^^

Buat yang nanya cast lainnya, nih udah saya keluarin lagi :p

.

Balasan review ^^

**Maximumelf** : Hai hai *lambai lambai tangan* salam kenal juga ^^ Hehehe… nde… tapi maaf kalo disini kurang banyak, soalnya ada konflik lagi :p

**Hikmajantapan** : Chukkae! Tebakan kamu bener ^^ Hehe… iya… itu Yesung. Yang satunya lagi identitasnya disimpen dulu. Kkk~~ XD  
Iya… UN saya diundur. Tapi sekarang udah selesai ^^  
Kamu UN juga eoh? Semangat ne! Semoga sukses UNnya n kita bisa lulus sama-sama :D

**lia** : Hehe… Iya tuh… Mulai jatuh cinta dia :p

**Tiasicho **: Hehehe… Iya eonni… Lumayan bisa ngilangin stress ^^ Makasih atas dukungannya ^^  
Hahaha… Ternyata eonni juga penasaran toh XD Nanti deh… Mungkin dimunculinnya di chap depan atau di chap 9 *dor* XD

**wonnie** : Ayo tebak, ayo tebak XD

**nova137** : Iya… kecewa banget. Padahal udah persiapin diri dari jauh-jauh hari, tapi malah diundur :( Hehe… Tapi sekarang udah semangat lagi kok! Makasih atas dukungannya ya ^^  
Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**ZaAra eviLKyu** : Ming? Hehe… ayo tebak Ming suka apa nggak sama Kyu #plakk XD

**wuhan** : Ayo tebak,, ayo tebak XD

**aurel choi **: Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**nuraya sarang **: Hehehe… Maaf ya… Soalnya UNnya baru selesai nih, jadinya baru bisa update lagi ^^

**JewelsStar** : Hehehe... tebak-tebak dulu aja ya? Belum saya munculin #plakk Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^ Makasih atas dukungannya ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaasseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

-Mei Hyun-

.


	9. Chapter 8

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha… Kau ini sopan sekali" kekeh Siwon. "Tidak usah seformal itu… Santai saja… Kau boleh memanggil kami dengan sebutan 'oppa' kalau kau mau. Umurmu lebih muda dari umur kami kan?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin.

"U-umm" angguk Sungmin malu-malu. "Gomawo Si—emh… oppa…" ucapnya perlahan.

"Ne… Cheonma Sungmin-ah—Boleh kan, kami memanggilmu dengan panggilan seperti itu?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ne… Tentu saja oppa" angguk Sungmin lagi.

.

.

.

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter ****8**

**.**

**.**

'Aish… Aku benar-benar malu sekarang… Bagaimana bisa namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini berpikiran untuk mengajakku ke dorm ini? Aish… Wajahku pasti sangat merah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Super Junior adalah boygroup kesayanganku dan ini… ini adalah dorm mereka! Aku di dorm mereka sekarang!' batin Sungmin sambil bergerak gelisah.

Kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun di ruang tengah dorm tersebut. Sementara Siwon sudah pamit beberapa menit yang lalu karena mendadak mendapat telepon dari manajernya.

"Sungmin-ah, gwenchana? Kau melamun lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari keadaan Sungmin saat ini.

"Ani… Hanya sedang mengingat-ingat naskah drama yang akan kubawakan" ucap Sungmin berbohong sambil sedikit memaksakan senyumnya.

"Oh… Kukira kau kenapa" Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kalau begitu tunggulah disini dulu, ne? Aku akan ke dapur… Mengambil minuman untukmu…" ucapnya seraya bangkit dari sofa yang di dudukinya.

"Ne… Gomawo" ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Cheonma" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin, yang membuat Sungmin terperanjat selama beberapa detik.

'OMO~~ Bagaimana bisa dia terlihat begitu lembut dan manis tadi?' batin Sungmin. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri untuk menghilangkan pikirannya itu. 'Aish… Lee Sungmin… Sadarlah… Dia itu artis! Kau tidak boleh menyukainya. Cukup kau menyukai satu namja yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak bisa kau lupakan' rutuknya dalam hati, memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

-000-

Donghae yang sejak tadi mengintip apa yang terjadi, kini berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka pintu kulkas.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggilnya pelan.

"Nde?" sahut Kyuhyun yang kini tengah meneguk sebotol air mineral yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam kulkas.

"Sungmin manis sekali… Cocok denganmu…"

Brusshhh…

Gumaman polos dari Donghae sukses membuat Kyuhyun menyemburkan air yang belum sempat ditelannya.

PLETAK!

"Yak! Kyuhyun-ah! Berani sekali kau memukul kepalaku. Aku ini hyung-mu tahu!" sengit Donghae protes sambil mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang dipukul Kyuhyun.

"Makanya jangan berkata sembarangan hyung!" balas Kyuhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

"Yak! Kyu! Chakkaman! Jangan pergi dulu… Aku kan mau kau menceritakan tentang Sungmin itu padaku" ujar Donghae sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan ucapan hyung-nya itu. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang dirasanya telah menunggunya cukup lama.

"Sungmin-ah… Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ini semua gara-gara ikan satu ini" ujar Kyuhyun ketika sampai di ruang tengah dan meletakkan minuman untuk Sungmin di atas meja, sambil melirik ke arah Donghae sekilas dengan deathglare-nya.

"Yak! Kau ini…" jerit Donghae tertahan. "Sungmin-ah… Jangan percaya dengan omongan evil ini" ucap Donghae tak mau kalah sambil memberikan deathglare pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan pelan kepalanya dan terkikik geli melihat tingkah dua orang namja di hadapannya, yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan itu. "Hahaha… gwenchana…" angguknya mengerti. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eoh? Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah bingung.

"Dia akan berlatih akting dengan Yesung hyung" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, yang menggantikan Yoonji itu dia?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Hyung! Jangan menunjuknya seperti itu!" Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan Donghae dan mendelik marah padanya.

Donghae menampilkan cengiran tak berdosanya sambil mengusap pelan tengkuknya. "Mianhae… aku tidak sengaja" ucapnya polos.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk memaklumi dan tersenyum.

"Nde, karena hanya dia yang bisa, dan dia sudah hafal bagian-bagian Yoonji. Hanya tinggal menghafalkan naskah dan memantapkan aktingnya saja" jelas Kyuhyun, menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tadi.

Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa. Fighting Sungmin-ah!" ucap Donghae memberi dukungan pada Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di udara.

"Nde oppa… Gomawo" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada Donghae. "Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Yesung oppa—"

"Umm… Tadi Yesung-hyung meneleponku dan mengatakan kalau dia masih ada urusan" ucap Kyuhyun merasa tak enak dengan Sungmin. "Kupanggilkan Hankyung-hyung saja ne? Kemampuan aktingnya juga bagus" tawar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ne… Baiklah…" Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah disini sebentar… Aku akan memanggil Hankyung-hyung dulu" pamit Kyuhyun.

"Umm…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

-000-

Tok, tok, tok…

"Hankyung-hyung… Kau ada di dalam?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Hankyung.

Cklek…

Hankyung menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam kamarnya "Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Hankyung sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Hyung! Aku minta tolong pada hyung untuk mengajari Sungmin sebelum Yesung-hyung datang. Hyung mau kan?" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Mengajari apa?" Hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Mengajarinya berakting untuk drama musikal… Akting hyung kan lumayan bagus… Jebal hyung… Bantulah dia… Dia akan ikut drama musikal secara mendadak 3 hari lagi" pinta Kyuhyun pada Hankyung.

"Emh… Tapi aku…" Hankyung nampak berpikir sebentar setelah mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat sulit itu. Karena bila dibandingkan dengan Yesung, kemampuannya di bidang drama musikal bukanlah apa-apa.

"Ayolah hyung~ Jebaaall~" pinta Kyuhyun setengah merajuk dengan puppy eyes gagalnya. "Aku benar-benar memerlukan bantuanmu, karena Sungmin adalah tanggung jawabku dalam drama musikal itu… Mau ya hyung~?" pinta Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah memelas.

"Tapi kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku ini tidak sebanding dengan Yesung… Kemampuanku dalam drama musikal masih jauh dibawah Yesung"

"Setidaknya hyung mengajari dasarnya dulu pada Sungmin sebelum Yesung-hyung datang" pinta Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah… Ne… Baiklah… Aku akan mengajarinya dengan kemampuanku yang seadanya ini" desah Hankyung mengalah.

"Benarkah?" mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu ayo hyung! Kita ke ruang tengah untuk menemui Sungmin" ajak Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Chakkaman! Aku mau mematikan laptopku dan mengganti bajuku dulu" ujar Hankyung sambil kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"Ne" angguk Kyuhyun. "Jeongmal gomawo hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun lega. "Nanti hyung langsung temui Sungmin di ruang tengah saja, ne? Aku mau ke kamar dulu… Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan… Kalau Sungmin menanyakanku, bilang saja kalau aku ada pekerjaan lain" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara agak keras dari depan pintu kamar Hankyung.

"Ne… Arraseo…" jawab Hankyung agak keras dari dalam kamarnya.

"Jeongmal gomawo hyung" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar Hankyung menuju kamarnya sendiri dengan Donghae yang masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

-000-

** Kyuhyun's Room**

"Waeyo? Sejak tadi kau mengikutiku terus hyung" delik Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang juga ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan sendiri… Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" jawab Donghae dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Terserah kau sajalah hyung… Aku mau istirahat" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya yang nyaman.

"Kyu… Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Nde" angguk Kyuhyun. "Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau… Menurutmu Sungmin itu bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya mau tau saja…"

"Dia… Menurutku dia itu gadis polos yang baik tapi sedikit menyebalkan juga jika dia sedang bad mood… Wae?"

"Ani… Lalu… Apakah dia sudah punya namjachingu?"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu hyung?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Donghae.

"Jawab saja! Tidak usah protes begitu" ucap Donghae tak sabaran.

"Sungmin tidak punya namjachingu dan memang belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya… Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan masalah itu padaku hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun heran dengan wajah beseri-seri Donghae.

"Wah… Bagus kalau begitu!" gumam Donghae semangat.

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Iya… Sungmin kan belum punya namjachingu dan belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya, jadi siapa tahu saja aku adalah namja beruntung yang bisa menjadi namjachingu pertamanya, hahaha…" ucap Donghae ringan sambil tertawa senang.

"Mwo?" lagi-lagi ucapan Donghae sukses membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya lagi karena saking kagetnya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu berlebihan begitu, Kyu? Kau tidak rela kalau aku mau melamar jadi namjachingu-nya Sungmin? Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya, iya kan?" ucap Donghae sembari mengerling nakal pada Kyuhyun.

"YA! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melempari Donghae dengan bantal gulingnya.

"Gyahahahaha…! Ekspresimu yang tadi benar-benar lucu, Kyu! Tapi ingat! Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik sebelum kau menyesal nantinya, arraseo?" ucap Donghae sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar Kyuhyun dari luar.

"Huuufftthhh… Benar-benar… Donghae-hyung itu…" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Apa maksud kata-katanya barusan? Memikirkan apa sih?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aaahh… Sudahlah! Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan otakku sekarang. Aku harus istirahat!" ujarnya lagi sambil memunguti bantal gulingnya yang berserakan di lantai dan segera naik ke atas tempat tidurnya untuk memulai mimpinya.

-000-

"Yak! Cukup! Kita akhiri latihan ini sampai disini. Ingat! Nanti sore kalian harus datang tepat waktu karena pementasan drama musikal ini tinggal 2 hari lagi. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada hoobae-hoobaenya.

"Tidak ada sunbae"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing"

"Nde sunbae. Gamshahamnida~~" jawab Sungmin dan teman-temannya kompak.

"Aktingmu bagus Sungmin-ah" puji Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih sibuk merapikan kertas-kertas naskah drama dan partitur-partitur lagunya.

"Gomawo. Ini semua berkat pelatihan khusus dari Hankyung-oppa dan Yesung-oppa" ujar Sungmin singkat sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun sekilas dan tersenyum, kemudian sibuk kembali dengan kertas-kertas yang amat penting baginya itu.

"Apa Yesung-hyung menjanjikan latihan untuk hari ini?"

"Ne Yesung-oppa—MWO? Sekarang jam berapa?" panik Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang jam 11.30… Wae?"

"Kajja! Kita harus ke café sekarang juga!" ujar Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung melihat kepanikan Sungmin.

"Wae?" ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Yesung-oppa sudah menungguku. Aku baru ingat. Tadi dia mengirimiku email kalau dia akan datang ke café jam 11.00… Aish… Yesung-oppa kasihan sekali… Dia pasti bosan sekali menungguku disana… Sudah 30 menit… Dia pasti marah…" desah Sungmin lemas sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana… Dia tidak akan bosan dan dia tidak akan marah padamu… Kajja!" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menarik dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin agar mereka bisa segera sampai ke tempat dimana mobil Kyuhyun terparkir.

-000-

Brukk…

"YA! Sungmin-ah! Pelan-pelan saja… Tidak usah terburu-buru begitu!" Kyuhyun berteriak pada Sungmin saat Sungmin dengan semangatnya membuka dan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras dan kasar, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam café.

"…"

"Aish... Anak itu…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya sekilas saat menyadari Sungmin tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Aish… Eotthokke? Kalau Yesung-oppa benar-benar marah dan tidak mau melatihku sampai drama musikalnya berakhir, bagaimana? Aish… Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa sih? Dasar pabbo!

Brukk…

"YA! Sungmin-ah! Pelan-pelan saja… Tidak usah terburu-buru begitu!"

Aish… Namja satu ini… Dia ini benar-benar bawel! Seperti ahjumma-ahjumma saja… Ckckck… Ya sudahlah… Daripada meladeni dia, lebih baik aku segera masuk ke dalam café. Masalahku dengan Yesung-oppa jauh lebih penting daripada menanggapi ucapannya yang barusan itu.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan khusus di café ini.

Ya… Semenjak hari itu, kami jadi terbiasa menggunakan ruangan itu sebagai tempat latihan kami.

"Ahh… Yesungie… Kau ini bisa saja…"

Mwo? Suara yeoja? Siapa? Kenapa dia bisa ada di dalam sini bersama Yesung-oppa? Apa dia yeojachingu-nya Yesung-oppa? Ah… itu tidak mungkin! Yesung-oppa kan tidak punya yeojachingu. Tapi siapa? Kenapa rasanya suara yeoja itu familiar ya?

**-Sungmin POV end-**

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Aish… anak itu benar-benar suka seenaknya. Sudah kubilang jangan buru-buru, eh… dia malah tidak menanggapi ucapanku dan langsung masuk ke café begitu saja. Menoleh saja tidak, apalagi menanggapiku? Dasar tidak sopan!

Oh iya! Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting… Tapi apa ya? Kenapa mendadak jadi pikun begini? Aish… Apa sih?...

Ah! Aku baru ingat sekarang!

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam café untuk menyusul Sungmin.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh membuka ruangan itu sekarang! Bisa hancur semuanya kalau dia masuk sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!

**-****Kyuhyun POV end****-**

.

"Jangan!" teriak Kyuhyun agak keras sambil menarik tangan Sungmin dari handle pintu ruangan yang hampir saja diputarnya.

Sungmin yang sejak awal hanya sendiri, mendadak kaget ketika mendengar suara dan tangan Kyuhyun yang menarik tangannya dari handle pintu.

"Iisshh… Kau ini! Mau membuatku mati jantungan, eoh? Kenapa kau berteriak dan menarik tanganku secara tiba-tiba begitu? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membuka ruangan ini? Aku kan hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Yesung-oppa karena aku terlambat datang ke sini!" sahut Sungmin kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Mi-mianhae karena telah mengejutkanmu. Tapi di dalam itu ada—"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut di depan ruang—Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Yesung yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara-suara ribut dari depan pintu ruangan itu segera memutar handle pintu untuk melihat keadaan di luar ruangan tersebut. Namun ketika ia menyembulkan kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berdebat kecil di depan ruangan tersebut.

"Yesung-oppa" "Yesung-hyung" sahut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, setelah melihat sosok yang baru saja menegur mereka berdua.

"Kenapa tadi tidak mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk saja? Kajja masuk ke dalam!" ajak Yesung pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang hanya dijawab anggukan kecil oleh mereka berdua.

"MWO? Heechul eonnie? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" ujar Sungmin kaget begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, karena ia mendapati Heechul yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Annyeong Minnie~" Heechul melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. "Sudah pulang, eoh? Ayo duduk disini!" Heechul menepuk-nepuk sofa yang didudukinya, mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Umm!" Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Heechul dan duduk di samping Heechul. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung duduk di sofa yang ada di depan Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Yesung-hyung… Mianhae…" gumam Kyuhyun setengah berbisik yang tentu saja hanya bisa di dengar oleh Yesung.

"Gwenchana…" balas Yesung dengan bisikannya juga sambil melempar senyum pada dongsaengnya itu.

"O-oppa… Mianhae karena aku baru bisa datang sekarang… Mianhae karena telah membuat oppa menunggu sangat lama" ucap Sungmin pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana Sungmin-ah" jawab Yesung sambil mengelus pelan kepala Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

"Tapi… Oppa pasti bosan menungguku dan—"

"Gwenchana… Aku sama sekali tidak bosan. Karena sejak aku datang kemari tadi, Heechul noona menemaniku mengobrol disini. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti ini" potong Yesung sambil mengulas senyumnya lagi.

"Mwo?" Sungmin mendadak mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Heechul dengan pandangan kagetnya.

"Waeyo saengie? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa sih… Tapi… Kalau eonnie sejak tadi disini… Lalu pelanggan di depan itu yang melayani siapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ahh… Itu… Ada seseorang yang menjaga di depan. Kau tenang saja" ucap Heechul santai.

"Seseorang? Nugu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah penasaran.

"Wookkie..." jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Wookkie?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya lebar. "Wookie? Maksud eonnie Wookie itu Kim Ryeowook? Kenapa bisa—"

"Annyeong Sungminnie eonnie~" potong sebuah suara asing namun sangat familiar bagi Heechul dan Sungmin.

Sungmin sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia seketika berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membulatkan kedua matanya kaget setelah melihat satu sosok yang amat dirindukannya. "Kau... Bagaimana bisa..." gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Aku kembali Sungminnie eonnie" ucap sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

"Ryeowookkie!" pekik Sungmin sambil berlari menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeluknya erat. "Bogoshippo" ucap Sungmin lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Ne eonnie… Lama tak bertemu... Nado bogoshippo" sahut Ryeowook sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~

Chap 8 dataaanngg~~ XD

Chukkae buat yang udah nebak-nebak dari awal... Yeoja mungil yang waktu itu emang Wookkie #plakk :p

Mian yah jadi buat geregetan gara-gara ga langsung ngasih tau identitasnya sejak awal :p

Yang masih penasaran sama namja yang ditaksir Sungmin, tunggu chap depan ne?

Saya bakal kasih tau siapa namja itu disana XD *peace \/*

.

Oke, ini balesan reviewnya ^^

**Nuraya sarang **: Ani... Rencananya saya mau munculin semua SJ's uke disini. Tapi sampai sekarang baru munculin Sungmin, Heechul, Eunhyuk sama Ryeowook aja. Hehe :p Nanti yang lain akan saya munculin satu-satu. Ditunggu aja ne? ^^

**ZaAra evILKyu **: Hehehe... Kan biar seru gitu kalo bisa nemuin dan nyimpulin sendiri #plakk Liat aja perkembangannya nanti gimana #plak#plok XD  
Makasih buat dukungan dan doanya ya ^^

**JewelsStar** : Hehe... Iya... Saya juga ngarepnya gitu. Makanya jadilah fict gaje bin aneh ini :p  
Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**aurel choi **: Terima kasih ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**nova137** : Hehehe... KyuMin moment di chap ini kayaknya lebih sedikit dari chap sebelumnya deh... Mianhae *bow* Tapi nanti pasti dibanyakin lagi kok :)

**Kang Shin Ah **: Jinjja? Wah... Ga nyangka kamu sampai segitunya baca fict gaje bin aneh ini... Terima kasih *bow* Mian... Tapi chap itu memang harus dipotong disitu supaya yang baca penasaran #gubraak Yang chap ini juga sama kasusnya... Biar seru gitu... XD Tapi chap depan nanti diusahain lebih panjang lagi kok ^^

**hikmajantapan** : Cheonma dear ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka yah ^^

**Jung eun hwa **: Salam kenal juga ^^ Hehehe... Ne... Rencananya setelah fict ini, saya mau bikin fict yang main pair-nya KyuMin lagi. Ditunggu aja ya ^^

**KyuWie** : Haha... Iya... Ini khayalan saya juga. Makanya jadilah fict yang gaje bin aneh ini :p  
Terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**KimCha** : Ini udah lanjut ya... Semoga suka ^^

**lia** : Hahaha... Sepertinya begitu XD

**NadynaDyna** : Terima kasih banyak ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaasseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	10. Chapter 9

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Aku kembali Sungminnie eonnie" ucap sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

"Ryeowookkie!" pekik Sungmin sambil berlari menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeluknya erat. "Bogoshippo" ucap Sungmin lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Ne eonnie… Lama tak bertemu... Nado bogoshippo" sahut Ryeowook sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin padanya.

.

.

.

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter ****9 ~  
**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sebelumnya kalau kau akan pulang Wookkie?" protes Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya karena aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu eonnie" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengulas senyum manisnya pada Sungmin.

"Aish... Kau ini... Dasar!" ucap Sungmin sambil mengacak gemas rambut hitam yeoja mungil itu.

"Yak! Eonnie! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku seperti itu!" protes Ryeowook sambil berusaha menghentikan tangan Sungmin yang masih saja mengacak rambutnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Aigoo~ Sekarang kau malah mempoutkan bibirmu... Iish… Kau ini... Membuatku makin gemas saja!" kini Sungmin mencubit kecil pipi Ryeowook yang lumayan berisi itu.

"Eonnie! Hentikan!" protes Ryeowook sambil berusaha menghentikan gerakan tangan Sungmin pada pipinya.

Yesung dan Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin dan Ryeowook, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang notabene tidak mengenal Ryeowook sama sekali, tampak heran melihat keakraban Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Kyu... Kau bingung eoh?" tanya Heechul yang mengetahui raut kebingungan di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Heechul dan mengelus tengkuknya perlahan. "Yah… mungkin aku tidak boleh terlalu ikut campur dengan masalah pribadi Sungmin. Tapi… Bolehkah aku mengetahui siapa yeoja... ehm... Ryeowook-ssi itu? Mereka terlihat sangat akrab" ucap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu sambil menatap Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tampak asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Heechul menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengangguk mengerti. "Dia itu saudara kami. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang mempunyai hak di café ini selain aku dan Sungmin"

"Mwo? Saudara noona dan Sungmin? Kukira kalian hanya tinggal berdua"

"Sebenarnya kami tinggal bertiga. Tapi karena ada suatu hal yang penting, Ryeowook harus pulang ke Jepang. Jadi selama dua tahun ini aku dan Sungmin tinggal berdua saja. Dia juga sama denganku dan Sungmin… Kami bertiga tidak memiliki hubungan darah… Kami bertiga hanya teman yang sangat akrab hingga kami merasa kami ini benar-benar bersaudara… Sama saja seperti kau dan member Super Junior lainnya" jelas Heechul sambil mengulas senyumnya.

"Hmm… Arraseo" Kyuhyun mangangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ahh… Disini ada seseorang yang baru selain Yesung-ssi, ya?" ucap Ryeowook yang baru menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun di ruangan itu.

"Ah… Ne Ryeowook-ssi… Dia saeng yang satu grup denganku" sahut Yesung.

"Oh..." Ryeowook segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sungmin dan tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun. "Annyeong… Kim Ryeowook imnida" ucap Ryeowook riang sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"A-ahh… Ne… Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucap Kyuhyun agak gugup dan membalas uluran tangan Ryeowook dengan ragu.

Ryeowook yang mengerti sikap malu-malu Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum saat tangannya berjabatan dengan tangan Kyuhyun. "Jangan malu-malu begitu Kyuhyun-ssi... Santai saja" gumamnya setelah jabatan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Mmm... Mianhae Ryeowook-ssi... Aku—"

"Hahahaha... Sudahlah... Jangan memanggilku terlalu formal. Panggil aku Ryeowook atau Wookkie saja, seperti Chullie eonnie dan Minnie eonnie memanggilku"

"Emm... Ne... Ryeowook-ah..."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya. "Em... Bolehkah aku memanggil kalian oppa?" tanya Ryeowook ragu kepada dua namja yang duduk di hadapannya itu. "Supaya lebih akrab... Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana formal yang—"

"Ah... Ne... Tentu saja" jawab Yesung cepat sambil mengembangkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat kedua pipi Ryeowook tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

Mereka berempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai suara Ryeowook akhirnya memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja menghinggapi mereka.

"Ah... Iya... Aku lupa!" seru Ryeowook tiba-tiba sambil menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maaf telah mengganggu acara kalian oppadeul, eonniedeul" ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas pada Kyuhyun, Yesung, Heechul dan Sungmin. "Aku harus segera kembali. Sepertinya ada banyak pelanggan baru yang datang dan menunggu untuk dilayani. Aku permisi" ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba sambil berlari keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

Yesung hanya tersenyum memaklumi sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menatap pintu ruangan tersebut dengan dahi mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa sikapnya jadi berubah seperti itu?" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Heechul tertawa mendengarnya. "Sifatnya memang seperti itu. Sudahlah… Jangan dipikirkan" Heechul mengibaskan tangannya.

"Oh..." Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya dia sangat dekat denganmu ya Sungmin-ah?" kini Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sudah kembali ke sifat pendiamnya.

"Eung" angguk Sungmin. "Aku dan dia sangat dekat karena kami lahir di tahun yang sama. Tapi dia memanggilku eonnie karena aku lebih tua 5 bulan darinya" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hm… Bahkan jika kalian tahu, orang-orang banyak yang mengira kalau mereka itu anak kembar" timpal Heechul.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lihat saja postur tubuh dan wajah manis mereka" ucap Heechul sambil memperhatikan Sungmin. "Jika dilihat sekilas, mirip kan?" lanjut Heechul.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka meng-iya-kan ucapan Heechul tanpa melepas pandangannya sedikit pun dari Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa jengah dipandangi seperti itu pun mulai tersulut emosinya. "YA! Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" bentaknya pada ketiga orang itu.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung seketika membuang pandangannya ke arah lain sementara Heechul terkikik kecil menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

"Eonnie... Berhenti berbicara yang macam-macam di depan tutor-tutor-ku ini" ucap Sungmin sambil melayangkan deathglare-nya yang tidak menakutkan sama sekali itu pada Heechul.

"Hehe... Mian chagi..." cengir Heechul sambil mencubit kecil kedua pipi Sungmin.

-000-

**2 jam kemudian…**

"Yak bagus sekali!" puji Yesung setelah Sungmin selesai mempraktekkan kemampuan beraktingnya.

"Ha-ahh… Aku lelah sekali~" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa dimana Yesung dan Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri mereka sejak tadi.

Sementara Heechul sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk membantu Ryeowook sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Kemajuan yang bagus Sungmin-ah… Kau hebat! Tapi kau harus terus berlatih supaya kau bisa membawakan peran ini dengan sukses" ucap Yesung pada Sungmin sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ne oppa… Arraseo…" sahut Sungmin lemas.

"Ya sudah… Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini saja. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi, tapi…" Yesung menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada hyung-nya itu.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa latihan disini" sahut Yesung, masih dengan pose berpikirnya. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita latihan di dorm saja? Tidak apa-apa kan Sungmin-ah?" lanjut Yesung kemudian.

"MWO?" kaget Sungmin setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Tidak usah kaget seperti itu Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat reaksi Sungmin yang menurutnya berlebihan itu. "Kau sudah pernah kuajak ke dorm dua hari yang lalu kan? Jadi santai saja" tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

"I-iya… Tapi…" ujar Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Kalau kita latihan disana, kita bisa meminta bantuan Hankyung hyung, Siwon dan Donghae untuk berperan menggantikan teman-temanmu selama latihan kita nanti. Eotte? Mau kan?" tawar Yesung lagi.

"Iya Sungmin-ah… Lagipula Hankyung hyung, Siwon hyung dan Donghae hyung pernah membintangi drama, kau bisa sekalian meminta mereka untuk mengajarimu supaya aktingmu lebih bagus lagi" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Umm… Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Ne… Kalau begitu besok kita latihan di dorm setelah kalian selesai latihan di SM. Kutunggu besok di dorm Sungmin-ah" ucap Yesung sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin.

"Ne oppa… Gomawo"

"Ne… Cheonma… Kalau begitu kami berdua pamit dulu, ne? Annyeong"

"Ne oppa… Hati-hati" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan melambai sekilas pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah… Nanti kau akan kujemput jam 3, jadi bersiap-siaplah sebelum jam 3, arra?" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Ne… Arraseo" angguk Sungmin.

"Aku pamit. Annyeong…" salam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sebelum ia menyusul Yesung yang sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

-000-

"Kyu~ Kau sudah pulang? Mana oleh-olehnya?" Donghae tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun ketika tahu dongsaengnya itu baru saja pulang.

"Mwo?" sahut Kyuhyun bingung.

"Iya… Kan kau baru saja pulang dari café tempat Sungmin itu. Lalu mana oleh-oleh untukku? Kudengar cake strawberry disana sangat enak" ucap Donghae dengan wajah kekanakan khas dirinya.

"Ya! Aku tak pernah menjanjikan untuk membelikanmu oleh-oleh hyung! Apalagi cake strawberry… Kau ini… Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu saat ini. Aku harus fokus pada Sungmin. Dia harus berhasil lusa besok"

"Ck… Kau ini… Sungmin terus yang diperhatikan… Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu memprioritaskan Sungmin? Kau bahkan rela tidak tidur untuk belajar keras pada Yesung-hyung dan Hankyung-hyung demi Sungmin. Kau benar-benar menyukai Sungmin ya?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Itu semua kulakukan bukan hanya untuk Sungmin saja, tapi juga untuk hoobae-hoobae-ku yang lain" elak Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?" goda Donghae.

"Aish… Kau ini hyung… Cepat sana pergi! Aku mau tidur!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menarik Donghae untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

"Kyu~ Bohong itu dosa lho~" teriak Donghae lagi dari luar kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ck… Kenapa dia suka sekali menggodaku?" Kyuhyun mendecak kesal.

"Aku menyukai Sungmin katanya? Tidak mungkin!" gumamnya lagi sambil naik ke tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

-000-

"Yak! Latihannya cukup sampai disini. Ingat jaga suara dan kesehatan kalian baik-baik karena lusa adalah hari pertunjukkan kita. Tunjukkanlah kemampuan kalian saat itu dan berusahalah semaksimal mungkin, karena ada beberapa perwakilan dari agensi besar yang akan datang di hari pertunjukkan itu"

"Ne sunbae" sahut mereka kompak.

"Baiklah… Silahkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Berhati-hatilah di jalan karena ini sudah sangat malam" pesan Kyuhyun lagi pada hoobae-hoobae-nya, yang sampai dua hari besok masih menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Ne sunbae" ucap mereka semua serempak sebelum mereka membubarkan diri masing-masing dari gedung yang sudah mulai tampak sepi itu.

"Eotte? Sudah bisa dan terbiasa kan, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih sibuk membolak-balikkan naskahnya.

"Kalau dibilang bisa sih… Mungkin… Tapi kalau terbiasa… Rasanya aku masih merasa agak aneh… Aku…" ucap Sungmin menggantung.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat agak pucat. "Kau sakit? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Umm… Gwenchana… Kajja kita pulang. Ini sudah malam" ucap Sungmin sambil memasukkan naskahnya ke dalam ransel pink-nya.

"Ne… Baiklah" sahut Kyuhyun.

-000-

** Alstromeria Café **

'Ada apa lagi dengan anak ini? Kenapa sejak pulang tadi dia melamun sendiri disini? Mana dia tidak pakai jaket lagi? Apa dia tidak kedinginan?' batin Heechul sambil menatap heran Sungmin yang sejak pulang bersama Kyuhyun tadi hanya duduk diam di salah satu sudut di ruangan café itu sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Waeyo saengie? Gwenchana? Kenapa kau murung begini?" tanya Heechul sambil mengelus bahu Sungmin pelan.

"Tidak eonnie… Aku buruk sekali" sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Wae? Kau merasa gagal dengan aktingmu lagi, eoh?"

"Ani… Bukan itu" Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa, hm? Berbagilah cerita denganku chagi" ucap Heechul lembut sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang sedang diduduki Sungmin.

"Namja itu eonnie… Namja menyebalkan itu…" ucap Sungmin perlahan.

"Nugu?" tanya Heechul.

"Kim Kangin…" sahut Sungmin pelan.

"MWO?" Heechul membulatkan matanya.

"Ne eonnie… Aku tak bisa melakukan adegan itu dengannya… Rasanya—"

"Adegan apa saengie? Kenapa sejak awal kau tak mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun? Kalau kau mau mengatakannya padanya, Kyuhyun pasti bisa mengusahakan supaya kau tak menggantikan Lee Yoonji itu" potong Heechul dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kalau aku mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun, aku harus menggunakan alasan apa? Apakah aku harus menceritakan tentang—Ah! Itu tidak mungkin… Lagipula itu semua tidak bisa kulakukan eonnie… Mau tak mau, akulah yang harus memerankan peran ini karena aku sudah lumayan hafal dialognya. Dialog peran ini memang agak sulit untuk dipelajari. Butuh waktu 4 sampai 3 minggu untuk bisa mempelajarinya dengan baik"

"Tapi kau jadi—"

"Hhh… Sudahlah eonnie… Gwenchana… Aku yakin, lusa besok aku pasti bisa memerankannya dengan baik. Gomawo eonnie, tapi aku akan berusaha mengatasi perasaanku" Sungmin berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Annyeong eonnie… Jaljayo" ujarnya sambil beranjak meninggalkan Heechul sendiri.

'Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia sok kuat begitu? Sudah jelas-jelas dia itu tidak kuat, kenapa masih saja memaksakan dirinya sampai seperti itu?' Heechul mengerutkan keningnya sambil terus menatap tubuh Sungmin yang perlahan menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Aish… Aku jadi merasa kasihan melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini… Benar-benar anak polos yang baik" gumam Heechul sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan ruangan café itu lagi.

-000-

"Yak! Gladi bersih hari ini selesai! Ingat! Kalian harus berusaha semaksimal dan sebaik mungkin besok! Jangan lupa ajak keluarga dan teman-teman kalian untuk datang menonton besok!" teriak Kyuhyun menyemangati hoobae-hoobae-nya yang akan tampil dalam acara drama musikal yang akan diadakan besok.

"Ne sunbae!" sahut mereka kompak.

"Jaga suara dan kesehatan kalian—"

"Iya iya… Kami tahu" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan cueknya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diremehkan oleh Sungmin hanya mendelik sebal ke arah Sungmin, sedangkan teman-teman Sungmin yang lain hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah keduanya yang menurut mereka sudah sangat biasa.

Yah… mereka semua tahu kalau Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah 'saudara jauh' yang hubungannya tidak terlalu baik. Tahu darimana? Tentu saja dari Eunhyuk yang merupakan sahabat Sungmin dan hal tersebut sangat terbukti dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang selalu datang dan keluar di mobil yang sama akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah… Sampai disini saja… Selamat beristirahat untuk persiapan besok! Annyeong…" ucap Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Annyeong…" ucap mereka serempak lalu membubarkan diri masing-masing.

"Sedang bulanan eoh? Kata-katamu pedas sekali" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil mendekati Sungmin.

"Ne! Aku sedang bulanan! Puas!" ucap Sungmin agak keras, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ck… Ada apa lagi dengan yeoja itu? Padahal akhir-akhir ini hubunganku dengannya sudah membaik. Kenapa sekarang dia berubah jadi ketus lagi? Apa aku ada salah dengannya ya? Aish…" Kyuhyun mengelus tengkukknya pelan lalu memutuskan untuk mengejar Sungmin.

"Kau itu kenapa lagi? Apa aku ada salah denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Ani… Mianhae karena tadi sudah berbicara kasar padamu" gumam Sungmin pelan dengan wajah menunduk.

"Wae? Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku akan berusaha membantumu sebisaku" tawar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Aniya…. Gwenchana… Gomawo atas tawaranmu. Tapi saat ini aku masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri, jadi tidak perlu. Lain kali kalau aku punya masalah, aku pasti akan menceritakannya padamu" tolak Sungmin.

"Baiklah…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan SM yang saat ini masih sangat ramai, karena banyak pihak yang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk acara yang akan diselenggarakan besok.

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Ya Tuhan… Eotthokke? Besok adalah harinya… Apa aku bisa memerankan tokoh Park Minhyun ini dengan baik? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menahan emosi dan perasaanku saat pertunjukkan besok?

Jujur saja… Sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk bisa tampil dengan baik besok. Aku belum bisa menguatkan hatiku untuk melihat adegan itu… Adegan antara tokoh Lee Hyunsung dengan tokoh Kim Heena. Adegan yang bisa membuat perasaanku sangat kacau.

Aish… Bagaimana ini?

**-Sungmin POV end-**

.

"Gwenchanayo? Sejak tadi kau diam saja… Melamun lagi eoh?" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah… Aniya… Hanya agak tegang saja memikirkan drama musikal besok. Ini kan drama musikal pertamaku" kilah Sungmin berbohong.

"Oh… Kukira kau sedang melamunkan hal apa" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Oh iya! Eotthokke? Mau mengajak Heechul-noona ke acara besok?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja! Eonnie-ku itu sangat ingin tahu bagaimana aku kalau sedang di atas panggung. Aish… dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku yakin, selesai drama musikal besok, dia pasti akan meledekku habis-habisan!" ucap Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Kau ini… Selalu saja berpikiran negative… Heechul-noona itu sangat perhatian padamu. Dia hanya ingin mendukungmu. Dia itu sangat menyayangimu, tahu!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berkonsentrasi pada jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Ne… Aku tahu itu… Tentu saja aku juga sangat menyayanginya" ucap Sungmin tak terima. "Apa besok kau juga akan datang?"

"Kau mengharapkan aku datang eoh? Katamu aku ini menyebalkan. Kenapa sekarang bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah kau tak menyukaiku?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya.

Sungmin diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang penasaran, melirik sekilas wajah Sungmin dan tersenyum kecil saat mendapati yeoja itu tengah menundukkan wajahnya dengan rona merah yang kentara di kedua pipi putih berisinya.

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Yeoppo…!

Dia benar-benar lucu!

Apalagi sekarang dia mempoutkan bibir mungilnya yang membuat dirinya terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan—Eih? Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!... Tidak boleh!... Dia itu hanya hoobae-ku saja!

Ingat!... Ha-nya hoo-bae!

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Kyuhyun memukul pelan kepalanya sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri sampai suara Sungmin membuatnya tersentak dan tersadar dari dunianya.

"Huh! Kutarik kembali pertanyaanku barusan!" ucap Sungmin sambil membuang pandangannya ke kaca jendela di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. 'Aish… Yeoja ini… Cepat sekali ngambeknya... Benar-benar…' batinnya lesu.

"Mianhae… Tentu saja aku datang… Setidaknya sampai pertunjukkannya selesai, kau dan teman-temanmu masih menjadi tanggung jawabku" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan pandangan yang masih ia fokuskan pada kaca jendela disebelahnya.

"Oh iya! Karena besok kami semua free dari jadwal, kurasa Hankyung-hyung, Yesung-hyung, Donghae-hyung dan Siwon-hyung juga akan datang untuk melihat pertunjukkan drama musikal—"

"MWO?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun dan membulatkan matanya. "A-apa?" gumamnya tak percaya.

"Iya… Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik Sungmin ragu.

"Bu-bukan begitu… Tapi aku kan jadi—"

"Sudahlah… Santai saja… Yang penting kau harus menunjukkan kemampuanmu semaksimal mungkin besok" ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin yang masih menatapnya.

"Umm… Baiklah…" ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu Ryeowookkie bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Molla… Katanya dia ada acara penting besok. Yah… Mungkin dia akan menyusul" ucap Sungmin sambil menyamankan duduknya

"Oh…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memfokuskan dirinya dengan jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ ^^

Mianhae saya telat update lagi *bow*

Ini karena lappy saya dipake appa buat kerja, jadi meskipun sekarang saya jadi pengangguran ga jelas begini di rumah, saya tetep ga bisa rutin ngetik n publish fict ini

Jeongmal mianhae *bow lagi*

.

Oke! Cast lainnya udah saya munculin lagi tuh!

Hayo tebak, apa hubungan dia dengan Sungmin?

Kkkkk~~ xDD

.

Oh iya, untuk yang nunggu-nunggu saya ngemunculin namja yang disukai Sungmin,

Jeongmal mianhae *bow*

Ternyata bagian yang itu masih 2 chap lagi readers

Maklum… fict ini fict remake dari fict straight yang saya buat setahun yang lalu

Saya sendiri lupa sama ceritanya kalo ga baca ulang lagi kemarin :p

.

Oke, ini balasan review di chap kemarin ^^

**Tiasicho** : Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^ Namja yang disukain Sungmin akan saya bongkar di chap 11 nanti. Ditunggu aja ne? xD

**Kang Shin Ah **: Hehehe… Ne… Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ya ^^

**ZaAra eviLKyu **: Bukan chingu… Bukan namja itu… Tapi namja temen baik Sungmin. Hehe ^^ Masalah namja yang ketemu di taman itu mungkin akan dibahas di akhir cerita ^^ Tunggu aja ne? XD

**hikmajantapan** : Hahaha… Ne ^^ Tapi ga tau nanti mau munculinnya di chap berapa #gubraakk XD Ini udah lanjut ne? Semoga suka ^^

**nova137** : Ng… Molla… Tanyakan pada si ikan Mokpo itu #slap :p Untuk Kyumin moment, mungkin saya bakalan buat yang sweet sweet di chap-chap selanjutnya *apa deh ni bahasanya* xD

**KyuWie** : Maaf yah chingu baru bisa publish sekarang *bow* Terima kasih atas pujiannya *terharu* Semoga suka dengan chap ini ya ^^

**Nuraya sarang** : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka yah ^^

**aurel choi** : Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka :D

: Maaf baru bisa update sekarang *bow* Semoga suka dengan chap ini ya ^^

**Dminniekyunnie** : Annyeong ^^ Nanti itu akan saya bongkar di 2 chapter lagi. Ditunggu aja ne? ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Karena berkat kalian saya jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan fict gaje bin aneh ini XD

.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Yang mau lanjut,

Review pleaasseee~~

GamshaHAE

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N : Untuk readers yang sampai saat ini masih setia ngikutin fict abal aneh bin gaje ini #plakk Nanti harap baca sampai akhir ya? Ada sesuatu yang mau saya jelaskan tentang fict ini. Terima kasih *bow*

.

.

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Lalu Ryeowookkie bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Molla… Katanya dia ada acara penting besok. Yah… Mungkin dia akan menyusul" ucap Sungmin sambil menyamankan duduknya

"Oh…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memfokuskan dirinya dengan jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

**.**

**.**

_**Hari Pementasan Drama Musikal ...**_

** Ruang Persiapan – SM University**

"Waaahh~ Saengie~ Kau cocok sekali memakai terusan ini… Kau jadi terlihat semakin cantik dan manis… Pas sekali!" pekik Heechul senang saat Sungmin baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pentas drama musikal yang sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai.

"Aish… Eonnie… Kenapa kau ini ribut sekali? Biasa saja… Aku malah tidak percaya diri dengan penampilanku saat ini… Rasanya aneh" sahut Sungmin dengan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi pipi chubby-nya.

"Hei… Aku tidak bohong! Kau ini benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik! Aish… Aku jadi iri denganmu saengie. Kalau Ryeowookkie ada disini sekarang, dia pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku benar kan Kyu?" tanya Heechul ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja melihat kedua sosok yeoja tersebut, hanya memandang Heechul dan Sungmin dalam diam tanpa berucap sedikit pun.

"Eotthokke Kyu? Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik kan?" ulang Heechul lagi sambil tersenyum jahil melihat wajah terpana Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya karena ucapan Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk meng-iya-kan ucapan Heechul.

-000-

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"... Kalau Ryeowookkie ada disini sekarang, dia pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku benar kan Kyu?"

Hei… Aku kan baru saja datang? Heechul-noona itu menanyakan apa sih pada—MWO? Kenapa yeoja jutek ini bisa terlihat begitu cantik? Apa mataku sudah mulai tidak beres?

"Eotthokke Kyu? Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik kan?"

Aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku… reflex…

Aish… Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku sampai bisa begitu terpesona dengan penampilan Sungmin saat ini? Ck… Kurasa aku sudah benar-benar tidak waras lagi sekarang.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan saengie? Kyu saja setuju kalau kau itu terlihat cantik, masa kau tetap tidak percaya diri sih? Sudah… Ayo duduk disana! Make up-mu harus dirapikan lagi" Heechul noona menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di depan cermin besar yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Eh… Tapi tadi kan penata rias-nya sudah merias wajahku eonnie" protes Sungmin.

"Tapi kata penata rias yang tadi, kau harus dipoles lagi supaya terlihat lebih baik. Lagipula, rambutmu juga belum ditata, kan? Aku yakin sekali, pasti setelah semuanya selesai, kau akan terlihat lebih cantik lagi dari yang sekarang ini"

"Eonnie! Sudah! Jangan menggodaku lagi! Aku malu… Aku jadi semakin merasa aneh" omel Sungmin pada Heechul noona yang masih sibuk tersenyum untuk menggoda Sungmin.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Heechul noona yang kelihatannya sangat suka menggoda Sungmin dimana pun mereka berada.

Aish… Heechul noona… Benar-benar… Sudah tahu kalau Sungmin itu pemalu, masih saja digoda sampai wajahnya memerah seperti itu… Ckckck…

"Sungmin-ah" panggilku padanya.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita bicara berdua saja?"

"Mwo?" ujarnya kaget.

Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku barusan? Kenapa dia sampai terkejut begitu?

"Hmm… Sebentar saja… Bisa kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Oh… Jadi aku tidak boleh tahu ya? Aish… Kau ini jahat sekali Kyu… Kalian mau membicarakan apa sih? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut? Mau bicara rahasia ya?"

Aish… Heechul noona ini… Evil mode-nya benar-benar mengerikan!

"Bukan begitu noona… Hanya masalah drama musikal saja… Lagipula kalau noona ikut, noona juga pasti tidak akan mengerti dengan masalah yang akan kami bicarakan nanti" ucapku menjelaskan.

"Ishh… Kau ini… Walaupun aku ini tidak bisa dan tidak berbakat dibidang itu, bukan berarti aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu juga" Heechul noona tampak berdecak sebal.

Aish… Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau orang ini ada bersama kami, nanti kami malah akan diledeknya habis-habisan… Aku tidak mau Sungmin jadi bad mood sebelum dia tampil…

"Sebentar saja noona… Kajja Ming" ujarku sambil menarik tangan Sungmin, keluar dari ruangan persiapan itu.

"Sungmin-ah! Hwaiting!" kudengar suara pekikan Heechul noona.

Mwo? Apa maksudnya? Sungmin kan belum mau tampil? Dasar aneh!

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

-000-

Donghae yang sejak tadi diam-diam memperhatikan gerak gerik gelisah Kyuhyun, segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang persiapan setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan Sungmin ke ruangan itu lagi.

"Kyu~ Ketahuan~" godanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Fishy hyung! Sejak kapan kau ada disini? Kenapa hanya memakai topi saja seperti ini? Memangnya kau mau membuat heboh orang-orang yang akan menonton disini?" bentak Kyuhyun pada Donghae dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya! Jangan marah begitu Kyu~ Lihat! Aku sudah membawa ini! Kalau drama musikalnya sudah akan dimulai, aku akan masuk ke gedung pertunjukan dengan memakai ini juga" celotehnya sambil memamerkan kacamata hitamnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau sajalah" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Oh iya, untuk apa hyung kemari? Mau memata-matai-ku sambil menggodaku lagi, eoh? Percuma… Saat ini aku sedang sibuk mengurus hoobae-hoobae-ku yang sebentar lagi akan tampil" ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan drama musikal ini?" sahut Donghae tak terima.

"Oh… Aku lupa kalau kau mengurusi bagian koreografi hyung" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"Ck…" decak Donghae sebal.

"Lalu untuk apa hyung kemari? Bukankah hoobae-hoobae kita yang kau latih itu tidak berada di sini? Kau tidak pikun kan hyung? Hoobae-hoobae yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu kan berada di ruangan yang terletak di koridor sebelah, bukan di koridor ini" ledek Kyuhyun dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Tidak… Aku hanya ingin melihat penampilan Sungmin setelah ia di dandani saja" elak Donghae sambil memasukkan kacamatanya ke dalam saku jas yang dikenakannya.

Kyuhyun menggerutu mendengarnya. "Alasan" gumamnya pelan

"Oh iya! Tadi aku sempat melihat Sungmin bersamamu di sana" ujar Donghae sambil menunjukkan salah satu ruangan yang ada disana.

Ya… tadi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang berbicara berdua di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tadi itu kalian berbicara tentang apa? Tega sekali kau meninggalkan eonnie-nya Sungmin sendirian" tanya Donghae dengan wajah penasaran. "Ah! Aku tahu! Kau pasti tadi itu menyatakan cin—"

PLAK!

"Auh! Appo!" ringis Donghae sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Yah! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku? Aku ini hyung-mu tahu! Dasar magnae tidak tahu sopan santun!" protes Donghae pada Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya hyung! Jadi sejak tadi kau benar-benar memata-matai-ku?" delik Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hehehe… Habisnya… Siapa suruh kau melakukan tindakan yang mencurigakan seperti itu? Aku kan jadi penasaran" cengir Donghae sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Terserah kau sajalah" dengus Kyuhyun kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Donghae.

"Ya! Kyu~ Tunggu aku~" ujar Donghae sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

-000-

**-Heechul POV-**

Hei… Kenapa aku jadi sendirian begini? Memangnya urusan mereka berdua sepenting itu ya? Sampai-sampai mereka tega meninggalkanku disini sendirian.

Oh iya! Tumben sekali Kyuhyun seperti itu? Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Sungmin.

Ahh… Dia itu seperti namja yang mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin sa—Ah! Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun memang akan melakukan—

CKLEK

Kudengar suara pintu yang dibuka

"Sungmin-ah…" gumamku ketika melihat Sungmin sudah kembali bersama Kyuhyun yang langsung keluar lagi setelah mengucapkan kata 'semoga berhasil' pada Sungmin.

"Eonnie… Ternyata kau masih disini ya? Kukira kau sudah ada di gedung pertunjukkan" ujarnya ketika melihat sosokku.

"Lalu bagaimana saengie?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu eonnie?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Itu… Cho Kyuhyun-mu itu…" godaku padanya.

"Aish… Eonnie! Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu kalau aku sudah berhenti menjadi seorang Sparkyu. Lagipula Kyuhyun itu punya dirinya sendiri, bukan punyaku. Kau ini ada-ada saja, eonnie" decaknya sebal.

"Berhenti menjadi seorang Sparkyu bukan berarti kau tidak suka lagi padanya, iya kan? Ayolah saengie… mengaku saja… Bahkan di ponselmu masih ada foto close-up-nya. Baru-baru ini aku melihatnya lho…" godaku lagi padanya.

"Mwo? Jadi ketika aku sedang sibuk, eonnie melihat-lihat foto di ponselku?" matanya membelalak lebar. "Dasar tidak sopan!" ujarnya sebal sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Ehehe… Mianhae ne? jangan marah begitu… Nanti kalau cantikmu hilang bagaimana?" candaku lagi.

"Aish… Eonnie… Kau ini selalu saja membuatku sebal" decaknya lagi.

"Ya~ Aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu… Lalu tadi itu bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Apanya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu eonnie"

"Kyuhyun-ah… Apa tadi itu dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"MWO?" sentaknya kaget begitu ia mendengar ucapanku.

"Wae? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya cepat. "Eonnie… Makanya jangan terlalu sering menonton drama" ia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Hmm?" gumamku pura-pura tak mengerti.

Yeah… Kuakui… Aku ini paling suka menggodanya seperti sekarang ini. Entah kenapa aku jadi suka melihat wajah salah tingkah, kesal, marah atau malu-malunya saat aku menggodanya seperti sekarang ini. Hihihi… Benar-benar menyenangkan!

"Hei…Mana mungkin dia bisa menyukai yeoja biasa seperti diriku ini? Dia itu kan artis! Lagipula, aku juga tidak menyukainya. Dia itu benar-benar namja yang sangat menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar kesal dengannya! Dia itu sama sekali bukan tipe-ku!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sebal.

"Kalau bukan tipe-mu, kenapa kau bisa menjadi seorang Sparkyu?" tanyaku heran.

"Itu kan gara-gara artikel-artikel yang pernah kubaca? Kupikir dia benar-benar seperti yang ada di artikel itu, tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah… Haahh… Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior itu seperti itu… Jangan-jangan semua yang ada di artikel-artikel itu bohong? Hhh… Menyesal sekali aku pernah menjadi seorang Sparkyu" desah Sungmin lemas.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

Siapa yang datang disaat-saat seperti ini? Untung saja Sungmin sudah selesai membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak, bisa gawat kalau orang lain tahu bahwa yang melatih Sungmin dan teman-temannya selama ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu dan menemukan sesosok namja yang— MWO? Gawat! Sepertinya dia tadi mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Aish… Lee Sungmin pabbo! Kenapa kau malah menyatakannya disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini dengan suara yang keras?

**-Heechul POV end-**

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"…"

"Ne… Aku akan segera memanggil Sungmin"

Pip

Aish… Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang? Aku jadi harus kembali lagi ke tempat Sungmin…

"Kyuhyun-ah… Kau mau kemana?"

Astaga… Ada apa dengan ikan menyebalkan satu ini? Kenapa sejak tadi dia betah sekali mengekoriku kemana-mana? Membuatku risih saja!

"YA! Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku, hyung? Kenapa kau tak segera menyusul yang lainnya ke gedung pertunjukkan?" ucapku sedikit kasar padanya.

"Aku bosan kalau harus menunggu tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Jadi biarkan aku mengikutimu ne? Aku janji sekarang aku akan memakai kacamataku" ujarnya sambil mengambil kacamata dari saku jasnya dan memakainya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, hyung… Asal kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku" ancamku padanya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Arraseo…" ucapnya sebelum menyusulku. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat Sungmin" sahutku malas.

"Mwo? Jinjja? Kajja! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah cantiknya sekarang" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku.

PLAK

Kupukul lengannya agak keras

"YA! Kenapa memukulku?" protesnya padaku.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh" ujarku sambil pergi mendahuluinya.

Ketika handle pintu ruang persiapan tersebut sudah hampir kuputar, tak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan antara Heechul noona dan Sungmin. Yah… sekali-sekali mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain, kurasa tidak masalah…

"Wae? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" suara Heechul noona terdengar agak keras.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sungmin cepat. "Eonnie… Makanya jangan terlalu sering menonton drama"

"Hmm?" gumam Heechul noona pelan. Sepertinya ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin barusan.

"Hei…Mana mungkin dia bisa menyukai yeoja biasa seperti diriku ini? Dia itu kan artis! Lagipula, aku juga tidak menyukainya. Dia itu benar-benar namja yang sangat menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar kesal dengannya! Dia itu sama sekali bukan tipe-ku!"

Sebenarnya mereka ini sedang membicarakan apa sih? Tadi nonton drama… Sekarang artis… Obrolan antar yeoja itu memang susah dimengerti.

"Kalau bukan tipe-mu, kenapa kau bisa menjadi seorang Sparkyu?"

Mwo? Tadi Heechul noona bilang apa? Sparkyu? Bukankah itu sebutan untuk penggemarku?

"Itu kan gara-gara artikel-artikel yang pernah kubaca? Kupikir dia benar-benar seperti yang ada di artikel itu, tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah… Haahh… Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior itu seperti itu… Jangan-jangan semua yang ada di artikel-artikel itu bohong? Hhh… Menyesal sekali aku pernah menjadi seorang Sparkyu" kudengar Sungmin mendesah lemas.

MWO? Apa katanya tadi? Dia…

CKLEK

Tanpa kusadari, handle pintu yang sejak tadi hanya kupegang, mendadak kuputar secara reflex dan membuka pintu tersebut.

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Heechul tampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu. Heechul sangat yakin kalau Kyuhyun mendengar percakapan antara dirinya dengan Sungmin tadi. Hal tersebut sangat terbukti dari wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat muram saat ini.

Ya… sangat berbeda dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang terakhir kali ia lihat.

Sungmin yang melihat wajah kaget eonnie-nya, reflex ikut mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah yang dipandang eonnie-nya itu.

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi…" gumamnya pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ketika ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan Donghae dibelakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan padamu, kalau Hwang songsaengnim dan teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu di backstage gedung pertunjukkan. Katanya make-up dan tatanan rambutmu akan dirapikan disana" ucap Kyuhyun datar, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan langkah yang terkesan tergesa-gesa.

Donghae yang sangat mengerti dengan kondisi tersebut hanya membungkukkan badannya sekilas pada Heechul dan Sungmin, lalu ia segera berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ ^^

Disini saya main POV, mudah-mudahan readers mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya

Saya mohon maaf kalau di chapter ini jalan ceritanya sulit dimengerti karena POV yang saya buat, saya ini memang tidak berbakat *bow*

.

Oke, untuk identitas namja yang Sungmin sukai, saya akan bongkar di chap depan, saat Sungmin bermain drama musikal

Jadi untuk readers yang udah penasaran dari chap yang kemarin-kemarin,  
tunggu chap depan ne? XD

.

Oh iya, ada yang mau saya jelasin disini

Terima kasih untuk **hikmajantapan **yang udah nyadarin saya ^^

Untuk fict ini, cerita aslinya hanya ada 2 pair  
1 pair utama dan 1 pair sampingan

Di fict ini 1 pair utama di cerita aslinya saya bagi menjadi 2 pair yaitu KyuMin dan HaeHyuk. Dan untuk 1 pair sampingan di cerita aslinya disini saya bagi menjadi 2 pair juga yaitu pair YeWook dan HanChul

Saya nyesel lupa mengatakannya di awal chap fict ini bahwa pair yang akan bener bener dibahas disini itu cuma KyuMin dan HaeHyuk yang merupakan pecahan karakter pair utama di cerita aslinya *bow*

Jadi supaya yang suka sama pair lainnya ga kecewa, nanti setelah fict ini selesai saya berencana akan membuat side story untuk fict ini mengenai couple lain yang intensitas munculnya sedikit.

Jadi semacam 'Fall in Love pair version' yang tentunya selain KyuMin dan HaeHyuk karena kalau ini dilanjutin untuk pair-pair lainnya takutnya ntar pada bosen karena pasti jatuhnya jadi banyak chapter kayak sinetron -_-"

Eotte?

Setuju?

Kalo mau, jawab di review ne? ^^

Sekalian deh nanti kalo ada yang punya ide untuk cerita pair versionnya bisa usulin ke saya lewat review di fict ini, PM atau hubungi saya lewat akun saya di jejaring sosial

Akun di twitter saya Dyah515 dan untuk FB bisa lihat di bio twitter saya

Terima kasih ^^

.

Oke, ini balasan untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya ^^

**KimCha** : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**nova137** : Jawabannya di chap depan ne chingu ^^ Hehehe... Nih... KyuMin ada konflik. Bisa ngebayangin kan gimana perasaan Kyu ke Ming? Kkk~~ XD

**hikmajantapan **: Iya dear... Ini fokus ke KyuMin sama HaeHyuk juga. Tapi nanti HaeHyuknya dimunculin setelah musikal Sungmin selesai ^^  
Sama... saya juga kemarin seharian galauin Yesung... hiks :'(

**Maximumelf** : Siapa bilang? Tuh buktinya *tunjuk cerita di atas* :p

**anisa nurlita** : Terima kasih ^^

**Kang Shin Ah** : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^ Tentang Kangin nanti akan dijelaskan di chap depan. Di tunggu aja ya XD. YeWook ada, tapi nanti ga banyak dibahas disini mengingat cerita ini mungkin akan fokus ke KyuMin dan HaeHyuk. Mungkin nanti saya bikinin Fall in Love Yewook version ^^

**Tiasicho **: Hahahaha... Wah... Kayaknya udah mulai bisa nebak-nebak nih XD Hehehe... Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Review lagi ne? ^^

GamshaHAE *bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	12. Chapter 11

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya padamu, kalau Hwang songsaengnim dan teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu di backstage gedung pertunjukkan. Katanya make-up dan tatanan rambutmu akan dirapikan disana" ucap Kyuhyun datar, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan langkah yang terkesan tergesa-gesa.

Donghae yang sangat mengerti dengan kondisi tersebut hanya membungkukkan badannya sekilas pada Heechul dan Sungmin, lalu ia segera berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Backstage Gedung Pertunjukkan SM University**

**-Sungmin POV-**

Hhh… Eotthokke? Dia pasti benar-benar marah padaku. Wajahnya tadi itu… Dia pasti sangat terluka dengan ucapanku barusan…

"Aish... Lee Sungmin… Bisa-bisanya kau mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu tadi! Arrgghh…" rutukku dalam hati pada diriku sendiri.

"Min-ah… Gwenchana? Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?"

Aigoo… Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini namja ini malah berada dihadapanku seperti saat ini?

"A-ah… Ne… Gwenchana… Hanya sedikit gugup saja" ucapku berbohong padanya sambil memaksakan seulas senyuman di wajahku.

"Jeongmal? Baiklah kalau begitu" ujarnya sambil duduk disebelahku. "Rileks saja… Bukankah kau sudah sering seperti ini sebelumnya?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hei… Ini drama musikal pertamaku… Tentu saja aku sangat gugup. Walaupun aku sudah sering naik ke atas panggung untuk bernyanyi, tapi tiap kali aku akan naik ke atas panggung lagi, tetap saja aku merasa gugup"

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau pasti akan sangat rileks saat ini… Ternyata aku salah…" ujarnya sambil meminum air mineral yang dibawanya.

Haahh… Ya Tuhan… Kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Apakah seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang akan merasa seperti ini jika ia duduk dengan orang yang dicintainya? Ini benar-benar menyesakkan…

"Kalau begitu, segeralah tenangkan hatimu… 15 menit lagi giliran kita… Hwaiting!" ujarnya menyemangatiku sambil mengelus pelan kepalaku.

"Ne… Gomawo…" gumamku pelan sambil tersenyum padanya.

Astaga… Jantungku… Jantungkuuu…

**-Sungmin POV end-**

-000-

_**Sungmin side…**_

"Huufftthh…." Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum kakinya melangkah memasuki panggung. Ia terlihat begitu gugup.

'Kyu…' gumamnya dalam hati ketika dirinya tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk diantara puluhan penonton yang menikmati pertunjukkan drama musikal yang dibawakannya bersama teman-temannya tersebut.

"Sungmin-ah! Hwaiting! Kau pasti bisa!"

Sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar suara Heechul yang menyemangati dirinya. Ia jadi teringat akan ucapan Heechul sebelumnya.

.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Eonnie… Eotthokke? Wajahnya tadi itu… Dia pasti sangat terluka…"_

"_Gwenchana saengie… Aku yakin, kalau kau mau menjelaskannya baik-baik padanya, dia pasti tidak akan salah paham dengan ucapanmu itu"_

"_Tapi eonnie… Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku? Aku takut kalau dia menjauhiku… Jujur saja… Aku suka kalau dia berada di dekatku. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai oppa sekaligus sahabatku sendiri. Aku tidak mau kalau dia marah padaku, eonnie"_

"_Gwenchana saengie… Sekarang kau harus berkonsentrasi dulu dengan drama musikal-mu. Berikanlah yang terbaik. Tunjukkanlah hasil latihanmu selama ini padanya. Aku yakin, kalau kau bisa tampil dengan bagus, dia pasti akan sangat bangga sekali padamu."_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Sssttt… Tenang saja… Nanti pasti akan kubantu… Sekarang fokuslah dulu dengan drama musikal-mu… Hm?"_

"_Baiklah eonnie… Jeongmal gomawo"_

"_Ne saengie… Cheonma…"_

_**-Flashback end-**_

.

'Baiklah… Setelah ini aku harus meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Ayo semangat!' gumam Sungmin dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia berakting sesuai dengan kemampuannya dalam latihan yang selama ini ia dapatkan.

.

_**HaeKyu side…**_

"Kyuhyun-ah… Jangan menatapnya seperti itu… Lihat! Dia jadi sangat gugup sekarang" bisik Donghae pada Kyuhyun sambil terus melirik penampilan Sungmin dan teman-temannya diatas panggung.

"…"

Kyuhyun diam saja. Sejak kembali dari ruang persiapan tadi, sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat menanggapi ucapan Donghae barusan.

"Kyu~ Sudahlah… Aku mengerti perasaanmu… Memang sakit rasanya jika kau ditolak duluan sebelum kau sempat menyatakan perasaanmu" ujar Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Donghae mendadak mendelik kaget pada Donghae.

"Wa-wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" ujar Donghae dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Diamlah! Kau ini berisik sekali, hyung" gumam Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung untuk menikmati jalannya pertujukkan drama musikal tersebut.

.

_**Sungmin side…**_

Sungmin tampak begitu gelisah di belakang panggung. Sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya untuk melakukan adegan antara Park Minhyun, Lee Hyunsung dan Kim Heena. Adegan yang benar-benar bisa membuat hatinya sangat sakit.

"Tenanglah chagi… Kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik" lagi-lagi Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

-000-

"Uuukkhh…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil memegang dadanya.

Yah… hal ini bukan hanya adegan drama musikal semata… Tapi Sungmin benar-benar merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian dadanya. Sakit yang sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernafas seperti saat ini. Begitu menyesakkan.

'Eonnie… Aku benar-benar tak kuat dengan ini semua' gumamnya dalam hati.

Tak terasa bulir-bulir bening mulai menghiasi pipi chubby-nya ketika ia melihat adegan Lee Hyunsung—atau Kim Kangin—yang tengah mencium bibir Kim Heena—atau Park Leeteuk—dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan.

.

….. _N__aeirimyeon geudaen nareul tteonago__, n__a__eirimyeon naui kkumdo tteonago_

_N__aneun eotteoke haeya hajyo__ (g__eudaen eotteoke nal ijeul su innayo__)_

_S__igani ji__nagado geudael itji anheumyeon, d__asi naegero geudae wajugetjyo (oh~ no)_

_A__jikdo nan geudael saranghaneunde__, naegen ojik geudaeman boineunde_

_E__otteoke ijeul su innayo__…_

_S__aranghaedo doelkkayo animyeon__ tteonalkkayo,_

_E__onjek__kajirado gidaril teni (oh~ no)_

_N__aege dasi dorawa__… G__eudael saranghamnida__…_

Sungmin menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan bulir-bulir bening yang masih setia menghiasi pipinya.

Bukan karena terlalu mendalami perannya sebagai Park Minhyun atau menjiwai makna dari lagu tersebut… Tapi lebih dikarenakan oleh perasaan yang saat ini tengah melanda hatinya.

.

_**YeHanChul side…**_

"Omo… Saengie…" gumam Heechul pelan. Ia menyadari jika air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Sungmin itu bukanlah karena ia menghayati peran atau lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikannya, melainkan karena perasaannya yang sangat kacau saat ini.

"Oh… Bagus sekali! Dia benar-benar berbakat!" puji Hankyung yang diangguki oleh Yesung saat melihat aksi Sungmin tadi.

Yah… tentu saja Yesung dan Hankyung memuji Sungmin. Karena Yesung dan Hankyung sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungmin.

'Seandainya saja kalian tahu yang sebenarnya…" gumam Heechul dalam hati sambil memandang Sungmin dengan wajah khawatir sekaligus sedih.

-000-

**-Sungmin POV-**

"GAMSHAHAMNIDAAA~~" ujar kami semua kompak sambil membungkukkan badan kami kepada para penonton yang hadir menyaksikan drama musikal kami.

Huufftthh… untunglah aku bisa menahan emosiku sampai drama musikal ini selesai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila emosiku meledak saat itu juga. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat merasakan perasaan ini.

"Min-ah, chukkaeyo! Kita berhasil membawakannya dengan baik! Aktingmu tadi itu hebat sekali! Daebak!" ujar Kangin yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingku sambil memegang bahu kananku.

"U-umm… Ne… Chukkae! Gomawo Kangin-ah…" balasku dengan senyum yang kupaksakan.

Tentu saja… Karena sampai detik ini juga, bayangan akan adegan tadi masih belum bisa hilang dari pikiranku. Hatiku benar-benar sakit.

"Ne… cheonma" angguknya. "Kajja! Kita harus segera ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju kita. Setelah acara disini selesai, kita disuruh pergi ke aula tengah untuk pesta keberhasilan acara ini sekaligus pertemuan dengan para perwakilan dari agensi yang hadir dalam acara ini" ajaknya padaku.

"Ne… arraseo…" gumamku pelan sambil mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang ganti.

-000-

** Aula Tengah**

"Hebat! Kalian telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan semaksimal mungkin. Pertunjukkan yang tadi itu sangat bagus sekali! Sangat berbeda dengan latihan-latihan kita sebelumnya. Kalian benar-benar hebat!" puji Kyuhyun pada hoobae-hoobae-nya.

Yah… sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berusaha membuang jauh-jauh kejadian di ruang persiapan tadi dari pikirannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat aneh dihadapan hoobae-hoobae yang kini telah selesai menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Jeongmal gamshahamnida sunbae" jawab mereka semua kompak.

"Gamshahamnida atas pelatihan yang sudah diberikan pada kami selama latihan" tambah Kangin.

"Ne… cheonma… Aku senang bisa membagi ilmu yang kupunya dengan kalian. Kuharap kalian lebih mengembangkan kemampuan kalian tersebut dan bisa sukses suatu hari nanti dengan kemampuan yang kalian miliki tersebut"

"Ne… Kami akan berusaha" jawab Leeteuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan kalian menikmati pesta keberhasilan kalian ini. Aku akan kesana sebentar. Semoga diantara kalian ada yang beruntung direkrut oleh salah satu perwakilan agensi yang hadir" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ne sunbae… Gamshahamnida…" sahut mereka kompak.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Donghae dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Wae hyung? Kenapa kau lari-lari begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan heran.

"Sung… min… hh… hh…" ujarnya disela-sela nafasnya yang memburu.

"Ada apa dengannya?.. Ah… sudahlah… Jangan bahas tentang itu lagi dan jangan sebut namanya lagi di depanku… Aku benar-benar kecewa pada—"

"Kyu! Tolong bantu kami mencarinya! Perwakilan dari beberapa agensi menanyakannya sejak tadi dan songsaengnim yang disana sudah sangat kebingungan mencarinya sejak tadi" ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hwang songsaengnim yang nampak sangat kebingungan.

"Aku tahu kalau kau masih marah dengannya karena ucapannya tadi, tapi kumohon bantulah kami… Sungmin sudah pergi sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu dan belum kembali sampai saat ini" pinta Donghae lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Memangnya dia pergi kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Mana kutahu!" Donghae menggendikkan bahunya "Makanya bantu kami menemukannya secepatnya, sebelum rencana perekrutannya dicabut"

"Sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya di ruang ganti. Tadi katanya ada yang melihatnya berlari menuju pintu keluar gedung ini" tutur Donghae lagi.

Tanpa disuruh lagi, Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar gedung untuk mencari sosok Sungmin yang kabarnya sudah menghilang sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

'Tuhan… Kumohon lindungilah dia… Aku takut kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya… Ini sudah terlalu malam dan didaerah sekitar sini juga sedikit rawan oleh tindak kejahatan. Kumohon lindungilah dia' Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hatinya sambil terus berlari menyusuri lorong demi lorong gedung-gedung yang ada di universitas tersebut.

-000-

"Eotthokke?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Kini dirinya dan Donghae sedang berhubungan lewat ponsel. Pendengaran Kyuhyun tampak jelas menangkap suara tangisan tertahan Heechul.

"Masih belum ketemu" jawab Donghae lemas. "Pihak agensi memberikan waktu setengah jam lagi untuk menemukan Sungmin" tambah Donghae lagi.

"Ne… arraseo… aku akan berusaha mencarinya" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum memutuskan sambungan ponselnya dengan Donghae.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku…" sesal Kyuhyun.

.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Kyuhyun-ssi… Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu pada Kyuhyun._

"_Bicara apa? Sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Drama musikalnya sudah selesai. Aku sudah tidak bertanggung jawab padamu dan teman-temanmu lagi" sahut Kyuhyun dingin._

"_Bu-bukan masalah itu… Tadi itu… Di ruang persiapan—"_

"_Bukankah aku namja yang sangat menyebalkan bagimu? Kenapa kau masih ingin bicara denganku? Bukankah aku ini sangat buruk dimatamu? Bukankah kau begitu tidak menyukaiku?" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin selesai berbicara._

"_A-aniya… Itu… Yang tadi itu… Mianhae… Aku tidak bermaksud begitu tadi… Kau salah paham… Tadi itu aku—"_

"_Pergilah… Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi" usir Kyuhyun._

"_Ta-tapi aku—"_

"_Kubilang pergi!" usir Kyuhyun lagi sambil membelakangi Sungmin._

"_Jeongmal mianhae…" ujar Sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun._

_**-Flashbak end-**_

.

"Haahh… Ming… Kau dimana?" gumam Kyuhyun lirih. "Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae…" gumamnya lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk mencari Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ ^^

Mian baru bisa update lagi, soalnya akun ini sempat kena lock dari pihak FFN dan fict saya kehapus satu (read : Only U) :'(

Mianhae  
*bow*

.

_Chap ini pendek banget?_

Iya… Tau kok ^^

_Kenapa harus di TBC disini?_

Soalnya idenya emang udah mentok sampai disini #plakk

Tapi chap depan nanti saya panjangin lagi kok XD

.

Gimana dengan yang dari kemarin-kemarin penasaran sama namja yang disukai Sungmin?

Udah dapet jawabannya kan?

Udah jelas kan?

*toel satu satu XD*

.

Oke, ini balesan review-nya ^^

**nova137** : Hehehe... Iya ^^ YeWook momentnya pasti saya selip selipin entah nanti dimana :p

**kucca-desu** : YeWook-nya nanti yah... Hehe ^^

**KyuIqFaa** : Annyeong ^^ Hehehe... Iya ^^ Ini udah update kilat kan? Terima kasih banyak. Review kamu sukses bikin saya senyum senyum sendiri *cubit pipi kamu* XD ^^

**Tiasicho **: Ehehe... Tapi itu tebakannya setengah bener setengah nggak lho *apa ini?* Yah... Mendekati lah #plakk XD. Oh... Itu Cuma ngomongin masalah musikal. Kyu ga bo'ong kok :p. Ini udah kilat kan? Semoga suka ne ^^

**hikmajantapan** : Hahaha... Biar deh dia ngambek. Sekali-kali dia jadi pihak tersakiti #plakk XD Terima kasih banyak atas pengertian dan dukungannya ya *peluk hikma* *nangis terharu* ^^

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : ^^ Sekali-kali Kyu jadi pihak yang tersakiti :p

**mai shi te ru** : Iya... Sifat Sungmin yang pendiem nyebabin dia jadi yeoja yang ga banyak tingkah dan cuek meskipun dia berhadapan sama idolanya sendiri ^^

**Kang Shin Ah** : Hahaha... ^^ Iya, kalo mau nanti saya bikinin Fall in Love untuk YeWook. Kalo chingu punya ide untuk yang YeWook version, nanti bisa usulin idenya ke saya ^^ Hehehe... Ga papa ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka :)

**Heldamagnae** : Siapa yah? Temuin sendiri aja ne? Kkk~ ^^ Terima kasih sudah mereview *bow* Yang ini di review lagi ne XD

**asdfghjkyu** : Udah tuh *tunjuk cerita di atas* KyuMin momentnya nanti di chap depan ya ^^

**Ayachi Casey **: Saya bales review disini aja ya? *ketahuan malesnya XD* Gwenchana ^^ Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^ Silahkan ^^

**AnggiELFSparkyu** : Saya bales reviewnya disini aja ya? XD Pembahasan untuk namja aneh itu nanti ada di akhir cerita *bocoran lho ini* Kkk~~ ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Review lagi ne? ^^

GamshaHAE *bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	13. Chapter 12

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"_Kubilang pergi!" usir Kyuhyun lagi sambil membelakangi Sungmin._

"_Jeongmal mianhae…" ujar Sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun._

_**-Flashbak end-**_

.

"Haahh… Ming… Kau dimana?" gumam Kyuhyun lirih. "Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae…" gumamnya lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk mencari Sungmin.

.

.

.

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

**.**

**.**

**-Sungmin POV-**

Benar… Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya… Dia benar-benar marah padaku dan sama sekali tidak mau mendengar semua penjelasanku.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar serius mengatakan hal itu. Itu semua hanyalah ungkapan supaya aku tidak terjebak lagi dengan perasaan yang sama dengan yang kurasakan pada Kangin. Aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi… Cukup hanya pada Kangin saja… Karena rasanya begitu menyakitkan…

Begitu selesai berganti baju, kuputuskan untuk menenangkan diriku terlebih dahulu ke tempat sepi favoritku… Di atap gedung 5…

Yah… Aku harus benar-benar menenangkan diriku dari semua pikiranku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat aneh di depan Heechul eonnie dan teman-temanku yang lain. Aku tidak ingin mereka semua cemas dan khawatir padaku.

"Akh… Kepalaku…" gumamku ketika baru saja sampai di atap gedung 5 sambil memegangi kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu pusing.

**-Sungmin POV end-**

-000-

** Aula Tengah**

"Hiks…" terdengar suara isakan tertahan Heechul. Ia tampak begitu mencemaskan keadaan Sungmin.

"Gwenchana Heechul-ah… Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja… Kyuhyun pasti akan segera menemukan Sungmin" Hankyung berusaha menenangkan Heechul yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Tapi Han… Ini sudah malam… Di daerah sekitar sini rawan terjadi tindak kejahatan… Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin… apalagi kondisi Sungmin saat ini—"

"Ssstt… Uljima… Mereka pasti akan segera kembali" Hankyung mengusap lembut bahu Heechul supaya Heechul bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Noona… Bisa beritahu pada kami? Biasanya Sungmin suka pergi kemana?" tanya Donghae yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Sungmin… Dia…" jawab Heechul ragu-ragu. "Chakkaman! Aku akan mencari Lee Eunhyuk. Siapa tahu saja dia tahu Sungmin berada di mana sekarang" ucap Heechul pada Donghae dan Hankyung, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi mencari Eunhyuk diantara banyaknya orang yang hadir di aula itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah?" panggil Heechul agak ragu ketika melihat sesosok yeoja yang menggunakan terusan berwarna merah keunguan.

Eunhyuk yang kala itu sedang asyik berbicara dengan Kangin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Heechul dan tersenyum ramah.

"Annyeong eonnie" salamnya sopan.

"Annyeong Eunhyuk-ah… Mianhae telah mengganggu acaramu dengan Kangin-ssi" Heechul mengatakannya sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Kangin yang kini tengah berjalan menuju ke arah Leeteuk, teman yeoja Sungmin yang lain.

"Ah… Gwenchana… Lagipula kami sudah mengobrol sejak tadi… Wae? Tumben sekali eonnie menemuiku" ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ini tentang Sungmin…"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia… Apa kau tahu dia suka pergi kemana? Sejak tadi kami terus mencarinya, tapi kami tidak berhasil menemukannya juga. Dia juga tidak bisa kami hubungi, karena ponselnya ditinggal di ruang persiapan. Apa kau tahu?"

"Tempat yang disukainya?" Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak begitu tahu… Setahuku dia suka pergi ke cafetaria yang ada di belakang… Bangku panjang di bawah pohon besar di halaman tengah… Perpustakaan… Atap gedung 5… Ahh… Aku tidak tahu pasti tempat kesukaannya" desah Eunhyuk setelah ia berusaha memikirkan tempat-tempat kesukaan Sungmin di universitas ini..

"Kalau boleh tahu… memangnya… apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa Sungmin bisa sampai menghilang seperti ini?" Eunhyuk yang tadinya tenang kini ikut terlihat cemas dan khawatir.

"Itu… Entahlah… Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat seperti sedang banyak pikiran… Dia sering terlihat melamun sendiri dan lebih banyak diam. Aku tidak tahu… Dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku" ucap Heechul berbohong.

Tentu saja Heechul harus berbohong. Tidak mungkin kalau ia harus menceritakan detail kejadiannya pada Eunhyuk kan?

"Umm… Kalau begitu… Cobalah eonnie mencarinya di tempat-tempat yang sudah kusebutkan tadi. Siapa tahu saja dia ada di salah satu tempat itu" saran Eunhyuk.

"Ne… Gomawo atas informasinya Eunhyuk-ah. Aku pergi mencari Sungmin du—"

"Tunggu eonnie" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja menahan lengan kanan Heechul yang hendak melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul sambil membalikkan badannya, menghadap Eunhyuk kembali. "Apa kau baru saja mengingat tempat lainnya?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani…" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan membantu eonnie mencari Sungmin. Biar aku yang mencarinya di—"

"Tidak chagi. Kau tetap diam disini" Heechul menolak tegas keinginan Eunhyuk untuk ikut mencari Sungmin bersamanya.

"Wae eonnie? Aku juga mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Aku—"

"Tidak chagi… Tidak apa-apa… Biar aku dan teman-temanku saja yang mencari Sungmin"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an… Kau harus tetap disini" Heechul tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk dan mengusap lembut bahunya. "Kau bantu berdoa saja ne? Supaya Sungmin bisa cepat ditemukan"

"Ne… Eonnie…" angguk Eunhyuk pelan.

"Baiklah… Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu… Annyeong" ucap Heechul sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil dan berdoa dalam hatinya agar sahabat baiknya itu bisa secepatnya ditemukan.

'Semoga Heechul eonnie bisa secepatnya menemukan Sungmin' batinnya dalam hati

-000-

"Hae-ah…" panggil Heechul pada Donghae yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana noona? Apa teman Sungmin tahu dimana tempat yang biasanya di datangi oleh Sungmin?" sahut Donghae cepat.

"Ada banyak tempat… Kurasa—"

"Baiklah! Beritahu saja! Kami akan segera mencarinya!" Ryeowook yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Heechul.

"Wookie… Sejak kapan kau—"

"Eonnie! Cepat beritahu kami!" ulang Ryeowook lagi.

"Ne… arraseo" sahut Heechul.

-000-

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Hhh…hhh…" nafasku terasa begitu sesak. Sejak tadi aku berlari dari satu gedung ke gedung lain untuk mencari Sungmin yang masih saja belum kutemukan.

Tring!

"Ah… Ponselku…"

Segera kubaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_From : Fishy Hyung_

_Kyuhyun-ah… Teman Sungmin baru saja memberi tahu tempat-tempat yang sering didatangi Sungmin. Aku dan yang lainnya sudah berpencar ke tempat-tempat yang lain. Tolong kau cari Sungmin di atap gedung 5 karena Hankyung hyung, Yesung hyung dan Siwonnie tidak tahu persis di mana letak gedung itu. Ppali! Waktunya tinggal 20 menit lagi!_

Begitu selesai membaca pesan dari Hae hyung, segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju atap gedung 5 di universitas ini.

-000-

** Atap Gedung**

Kulihat sesosok yeoja berambut agak ikal dengan terusan berwarna putih sedang duduk seorang diri di salah satu sudut. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas kedua lututnya.

"Ming…" panggilku pelan padanya untuk memastikan bahwa yeoja itu adalah dirinya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menoleh kearahku. "Kau…" gumamnya pelan.

Segera kuberlari untuk menghampirinya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dan terlihat sangat lelah.

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Wae? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya datar padaku.

"Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae… Tadi itu aku tidak bermaksud un—"

"Arraseo" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. "Gwenchana… tidak usah meminta maaf. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Jeongmal mianhae" ujarnya sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membungkuk di hadapanku.

"Sungmin-ah… Jangan seperti ini… Aku—"

"Maaf ya? Yang tadi kukatakan itu hanya lelucon yang kubuat untuk Heechul eonnie. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu. Semua yang kukatakan tadi hanya bualanku saja. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Aku—"

"Sudahlah… Tidak apa-apa… Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu… Hari ini mood-ku sedang buruk, jadi tadi itu aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padamu"

"Ne… Gwenchana… Aku bisa memahaminya… Bukankah kalau mood-ku sedang buruk aku juga akan melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanyanya berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba saja melingkupi kami berdua.

"Benar… Seharusnya saat itu aku sadar dan mengerti kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu pada Heechul noona… Bukankah kau ini memang selalu berkata seenaknya seperti itu tanpa memikirkannya dulu?" ucapku dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Aish… Kau ini… Kau benar-benar namja yang menyebalkan! Bukankah kau juga sama? Bahkan kau jauh lebih buruk daripada aku" dengusnya kesal sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

Aish… Kalau dia sedang seperti ini dia jadi terlihat lebih imut dan manis.

"Kurasa sifat kita tidak jauh berbeda… Hahaha…"

"Benar! Kita mirip!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hei… Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada disini sendirian? Apa kau tidak takut?" tanyaku heran.

Yeah… Bagaimana bisa yeoja sepertinya berani sendirian di tempat yang menurutku seram ini?... Tanpa lampu… Hanya penerangan remang-remang yang berasal dari sinar lampu di gedung sebelah.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku sebentar… Aku tidak mau terlihat aneh di depan teman-temanku, terutama Heechul eonnie dan Eunhyukkie" ucapnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya lagi di tempat ia duduk sebelumnya.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ucapku sambil mengikutinya duduk di sudut itu, disebelah Sungmin lebih tepatnya.

"Entahlah… Ada banyak hal yang kupikirkan… Aku jadi bingung…" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa memikirkan masalah yang tadi di ruang persiapan itu?" tanyaku hati-hati padanya.

"Umm… Yah… Itu termasuk salah satunya…" jawabnya ragu.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih tempat ini? Disini gelap dan dingin… Apa kau tidak merasa takut sendirian disini?"

"Tidak… Aku merasa sangat nyaman disini… Aku sangat senang bila berada di tempat ini" ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mwo? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia bisa sangat suka dengan tempat sepi yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan ini? Benar-benar yeoja yang aneh.

Drrtt, drrtt, ddrrrttt

Ahh… Ponselku…

Pip!

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Ne… Aku sedang bersamanya. Wae?"

"…"

"Mianhae… Aku akan segera kesana"

Pip

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin sambill mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Donghae hyung" sahut Kyuhyun singkat. "Kajja!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Kemana?" tanya Sungmin bingung. "Aku masih ingin berada disini. Kalau kau mau pergi sekarang, pergi saja duluan" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa. Kita harus pergi sekarang" paksa Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin lagi dan menariknya agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Yah! Kubilang—"

"Lagipula disini sudah sangat dingin. Aku tidak mau kau masuk angin" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan jas hitamnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Sungmin.

Blush… Wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba merona merah akibat perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun padanya.

"E-emm.… Jas-mu.…"

"Pakai saja… Lagipula aku sudah memakai kemeja lengan panjang ini" ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuruni anak tangga.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa" sahut Sungmin. "Ini… Kau pakai saja lagi jas-mu in—"

"Lihat! Tanganmu sudah sedingin ini. Kenapa masih bisa mengatakan kalau kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangan Sungmin dan melihat telapak tangan Sungmin yang terlihat memutih karena kedinginan. "Jangan terlalu menutup dirimu. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya. Tidak usah malu. Lagipula hubungan kita juga sudah cukup dekat kan?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin, cukup kesal juga karena yeoja ini selalu saja tidak mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padanya.

"U-umm… Mianhae…" ucap Sungmin pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah… Tapi lain kali kau harus mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur padaku. Jangan menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Itu tidak baik"

"Baiklah…" ucap Sungmin sambil mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, menuju aula tengah.

-000-

** Aula Tengah**

"Jas-mu… Pakailah…" Sungmin melepaskan jas Kyuhyun yang tersampir di tubuhnya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

Sungmin yang memahaminya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan tersenyum kecil. "Gomawo sudah meminjamkannya padaku. Tapi saat ini kau harus memakainya. Ini sudah di aula, jadi sudah tidak sedingin yang tadi. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau kau membuat kehebohan disini karena ketahuan kalau kau adalah Kyuhyun Super Junior"

"Ya! Dasar yeoja bodoh! Mana mungkin orang-orang jadi mengenaliku hanya karena aku tidak memakai jas-ku?" Kyuhyun menjitak lembut kepala Sungmin.

"Siapa tahu kan?" sahut Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang dibuat kesal.

"Saengie!" pekik Heechul ketika melihat sosok Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun di kejauhan.

Heechul segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya. "Gwenchana? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa ada yang terluka?" ucap Heechul panik.

"Gwenchana eonnie… Aku baik-baik saja… Kalian semua kenapa? Kenapa berkeringat seperti ini? Bukankah di dalam ruangan berAC seperti ini seharusnya tidak panas?" ucap Sungmin bingung ketika melihat penampilan acak-acakan member Super Junior dan eonnie-nya.

"Yak! Anak bodoh! Kaulah yang sudah membuat kami semua berantakan seperti ini!" Heechul menjitak lembut kepala Sungmin.

"Lho? Wookkie?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat sosok adik tersayangnya itu juga berada di ruangan ini. "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya sedang berada di—"

"Acaranya sudah selesai eonnie" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "Ah~ Chukkae!" seru Ryeowook tiba-tiba sambil menyalami Sungmin.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Mereka semua sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" sahut Donghae sambil menunjukkan sekumpulan orang-orang ber jas hitam di pojok aula tersebut pada Sungmin.

"Mwo? Menungguku? Nugu?" tanya Sungmin bertambah bingung.

"Kajja kita kesana" ajak Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin dan menuntunnya ke arah sekumpulan namja paruh baya ber jas hitam tersebut..

"Hei… Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya sekilas pada Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Namamu ada dalam daftar perekrutan" ucap Kyuhyun perlahan.

"MWO? Jinjjayo?" Sungmin kaget. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau dirinya masuk dalam daftar perekrutan.

"Tentu saja! Aktingmu tadi benar-benar bagus. Penghayatan saat menyanyikan lagu Blue Tomorrow tadi juga sangat bagus. Tentu saja mereka tertarik untuk merekrutmu"

"Tapi… tadi itu aku—"

"Kajja! Mereka sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya menuju kerumunan tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Kyuhyun hangat sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas pada sekelompok namja paruh baya tersebut. "Ini Lee Sungmin. Mianhamnida karena telah membuat anda semua menunggu lama. Tadi Sungmin mendadak pergi karena ada yang harus diselesaikan" ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Mianhamnida… Lee Sungmin imnida" ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya pada sekumpulan orang tersebut.

"Gwenchana… Yang penting anda sudah berada disini saat ini. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja sekarang? Saya benar-benar terkesima melihat penampilan anda tadi Sungmin-ssi" ucap seorang namja dari kumpulan itu, sambil tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin.

"Mianhamnida… Tapi saya tidak mengerti dengan maksud anda… Bisakah anda menjelaskannya sedikit pada saya?" tanya Sungmin sopan.

"Begini… Bisakah anda menyanyikan lagu Blue Tomorrow tersebut sekali lagi? Saya benar-benar ingin melihat dan mendengarkan anda menyanyikan lagu itu sekali lagi"

"Disini?" tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Benar… Disini…" jawab namja itu sambil mengulas senyumnya lagi.

-000-

"Aish… Bagaimana ini?" gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Gwenchana Ming?"

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya saat merasa dirinyalah yang dimaksud oleh si pemilik suara tersebut. "Aish… Kau ini mengagetkanku saja" gerutu Sungmin saat mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri dan berikanlah penampilan terbaik yang kau miliki. Aku yakin, kau pasti berhasil dan bisa membawakan lagu ini lebih baik dari yang tadi" ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya pada Sungmin.

"Tapi aku—"

"Percaya dirilah Ming! Fighting!" Kyuhyun memberikan semangat pada Sungmin, sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ne… Gomawo" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

-000-

**-Sungmin POV-**

… _Saranghaedo doelkkayo animyeon tteonalkkayo_

_Eonjekkajirado gidaril teni (oh~ no)_

_Dasi naege doraoneun nalkkaji…_

Kulihat semua yang hadir di ruangan ini memperhatikanku dan terlihat begitu menikmati lagu yang kubawakan ini. Aku benar-benar senang melihatnya. Aku bahagia karena bisa menghibur banyak orang seperti ini.

… _Manhi himdeulgeman hago_

_Ijeya sarangeul alge dwaenneunde oh~…_

Mwo? Kangin? Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada—

Tes… tes…

Tak terasa air mataku kembali mengalir dengan sendirinya…

Aku melihatnya… Aku melihat Kangin melakukan hal yang sama dengan adegannya di drama musikal yang dipentaskan beberapa jam yang lalu…

Adegan yang membuat hatiku sakit… Adegan yang membuatku sulit untuk bernafas… Adegan yang membuatku tak mampu untuk membendung air mata yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk mataku ini…

**-Sungmin POV end-**

.

… _S__aranghaedo doelkkayo, animyeon__ tteonalkkayo_

_E__onjek__kajirado gidaril teni (oh~ no)_

_N__aege dasi dorawa__… G__eudael saranghamnida__…_

Prok.. Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

Terdengar tepukan tangan yang riuh setelah Sungmin berhasil membawakan lagu Blue Tomorrow tersebut hingga akhir.

"Wah~ ternyata saya tidak salah memasukkan nama anda di daftar perekrutan. Penampilan anda benar-benar mengesankan. Penghayatan anda terhadap lagu ini benar-benar bagus!" puji namja yang tadi meminta Sungmin menyanyikan lagu Blue Tomorrow tersebut.

"Gamshahamnida atas pujiannya…" Sungmin menanggapi ucapan namja itu dengan tangan yang masih menyeka sisa air mata di pipinya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ssi? Maukah anda bergabung dengan agensi kami? Saya yakin, masa trainee yang akan anda jalani di tempat kami tidak akan berlangsung lama dan saya bisa pastikan kalau anda bisa segera debut, karena kemampuan yang anda miliki sudah sangat bagus"

"Gamshahamnida karena telah memilih saya untuk direkrut… Tapi maaf… Saya rasa saya—"

"Ahh… Tidak usah terburu-buru menjawabnya. Coba pikirkanlah dulu hal ini baik-baik. Dengan senang hati saya akan menunggu jawaban anda. Ini kartu nama saya" ucap namja itu sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Sungmin.

"Datanglah ke SMEnt Building besok lusa dan berikanlah jawaban yang terbaik. Saya tunggu kedatangan anda disana. Annyeong" ucap namja itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Tapi saya— Ahh… dia sudah pergi…" gumam Sungmin sambil menatap sosok namja itu sampai sosok itu menghilang dari balik pintu aula tersebut.

"Ming… Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang menghampiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat khawatir pada Sungmin yang wajahnya kini terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelum ia tampil tadi.

"Ne… Gwenchana… Hanya sedikit pusing" sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Ne…" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Kajja kita ke tempat Heechul-noona dan Ryeowookkie. Mereka mencemaskan keadaanmu sejak tadi" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menuntun Sungmin ke tempat dimana Heechul, Ryeowook dan hyungdeulnya berkumpul.

"Ne…" Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju ke tempat kedua teman yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandungnya itu.

"Akh!" tiba-tiba Sungmin memegangi kepalanya. Ia merasakan kepalanya semakin berat dan pusing.

"Sungmin-ah! Gwenchana? Kepalamu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun panik saat melihat keadaan Sungmin yang semakin pucat.

"A-aku… kepalaku… aku…"

"Kuantar kau ke rumah sakit ya?" tawar Kyuhyun. "Kau terlihat—"

"Pulang…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Aku mau pulang saja… Aku tidak mau… ke rumah sakit… Aku tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya sedikit—"

"Ming! Ming!" panggil Kyuhyun panik ketika Sungmin tak sadarkan diri secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ ^^

Ini updatenya udah termasuk kilat kan?

Hehe :p

.

Gimana dengan chapter ini?

Mudah-mudahan suka yah ^^

Ini udah dipanjangin loh XD

.

Oh iya, sekedar ngasih tau aja…

Mulai chap depan HaeHyuk muncul ^^

.

Ini balasan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^

**nova137** : Iya… Min suka Kangin karena mereka udah temenan deket sejak lama ^^ Pertanyaan yang lain udah ke jawab kan? *tunjuk cerita di atas* Hehe :p Ini udah lanjut kilat, semoga suka ^^

**hikmajantapan** : Hahaha… Iya ^^ Tapi mereka cuma numpang lewat aja kok saeng… Porsinya ga banyak alias figuran #plakk Sungmin? Ehehehe… Awas loh ntar aura iblisnya Kyu keluar. Kkk~~ :D Ne… Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^ Terima kasih ^^

**Tiasicho** : Ini udah update kilat lagi chingu ^^ Semoga suka ^^ Iya… Itu Kangin ^^ Jawabannya udah tau kan? *nunjuk cerita diatas* XD

**Maximumelf** : Iya chingu… Biar tau rasa dia bingung nyariin Ming kemana-mana :p

**Heldamagnae** : Iya ^^ Maunya ke hatiku… Tapi ga jadi… Hahaha… *di deathglare Kyupil*

**aurel choi** : Ini udah dipanjangin lagi ^^ Iya… Min suka Kangin karena mereka udah temenan deket sejak lama. Ini udah update kilat, semoga suka ^^

**Kang Shin Ah **: Hehehe… Ne, ini udah kilat, semoga suka ^^

**kikyu elfishkyu snowers** : ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Review lagi ne? ^^

GamshaHAE *bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	14. Chapter 13

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Kuantar kau ke rumah sakit ya?" tawar Kyuhyun. "Kau terlihat—"

"Pulang…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Aku mau pulang saja… Aku tidak mau… ke rumah sakit… Aku tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya sedikit—"

"Ming! Ming!" panggil Kyuhyun panik ketika Sungmin tak sadarkan diri secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Uuuhh…"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakannya dengan cahaya yang masuk dari celah kaca jendela yang masih tertutup tirai.

"Eenghh… Kepalaku pusing sekali… Sinar dari kaca jendela itu benar-benar mengganggu tidur— Mwo? Tunggu dulu…! Sinar dari kaca jendela? Ini dimana? KYAAA!" jerit Sungmin tiba-tiba ketika mendapati dirinya sedang berada di sebuah kamar yang masih belum disadarinya.

"YA! Kau ini kenapa?" terdengar suara seseorang menginterupsi jeritan Sungmin.

"KYAAA!" jerit Sungmin lagi ketika mendapati siapa pemilik suara itu.

"YA! Ada apa denganmu? Kyaa… Kyaa… Pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik! Kau mau membuat tetangga-tetangga sebelah rumahmu berdemo di depan pintu rumah sekaligus café milik Heechul noona ini?" ujar Kyuhyun—sang pemilik suara—yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Sungmin dengan semangkuk bubur ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin setengah menjerit kepada Kyuhyun sambil menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada namja itu.

"YA! Dasar tidak sopan! Bukannya berterima kasih, kau malah membentakku" sahut Kyuhyun sebal sambil mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang Sungmin.

"Kemarin setelah manager hyung berbicara padamu, aku menghampirimu dan kau bilang kalau kepalamu sakit. Kemudian kau terlihat sangat kesakitan dan memegangi kepalamu. Ketika kutawari ke rumah sakit, kau menolak dan memintaku mengantarmu pulang. Tapi sebelum aku sempat mendudukkanmu di dalam mobilku kau sudah pingsan, apa kau tidak ingat?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk bubur yang masih mengepulkan asapnya tersebut dalam mangkuk yang dibawanya.

"Mwo? Benarkah kejadiannya seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bingung. "Lalu kenapa kau masih ada disini sampai sekarang? Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam denganku selama aku pingsan kan? Kau tidak—"

"Aish… Kau ini… Kau pikir aku ini namja macam apa? Sudahlah… Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Ini… Makanlah…" Kyuhyun menyodorkan mangkuk yang sedari tadi diaduknya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menerima mangkuk itu hanya memandangi mangkuk itu dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Aish… Kau ini…" desah Kyuhyun setengah kesal. "Tenang saja… Bubur itu tidak beracun… Makanlah… Heechul noona sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya untukmu. Tadi pagi dia ada disini dan membuat bubur ini. Katanya hari ini dia ada urusan lain di suatu tempat, jadi dia minta tolong padaku untuk menjagamu"

"Kenapa harus kau yang menjagaku? Lagipula aku juga tidak apa-apa kalau sendirian. Aku sudah terbiasa" ucap Sungmin sambil menyuap satu sendok penuh bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hari ini hanya aku saja yang tidak punya jadwal. Kau tidak suka? Ya sudah… Aku akan pergi setelah kau selesai memakan bubur itu dan meminum obatnya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Aish… Ada apa denganku? Kenapa waktu yeoja itu bertanya seperti itu aku jadi sedikit tersinggung seperti ini?

Ayolah… Sungmin itu hanya hoobae-ku… Dia bahkan tidak termasuk dalam kriteria yeoja idamanku. Lagipula perilaku yang ia tunjukkan padaku sangatlah buruk. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Tidak mungkin!

Ahh… Baiklah… Daripada aku memikirkan hal ini lebih lama lagi, lebih baik aku membuatkan teh hangat untuknya dan mengambilkan obatnya supaya dia bisa langsung meminumnya saat buburnya sudah habis nanti.

-000-

"Gwenchana?" tanyaku padanya. Ia baru saja menghabiskan teh hangat yang kubuat untuknya tadi, setelah sebelumnya ia menelan obat yang kuberikan.

"Hmm… Kepalaku jadi terasa lebih ringan… Gomawo" ucapnya sambil mengulas senyum manisnya.

Ahh… Aku senang sekali saat melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini

"Ne… Cheonma… Ahh iya… Aku lupa… Kau tidak suka kalau aku berada disini kan? Kalau begitu aku pamit du—"

"Jadi kau serius menanggapi kata-kataku tadi?" ucapnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakannya sendiri kalau kau sendirian juga tidak masalah?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan satu alisku.

"Bukan begitu maksudku… Yang tadi itu aku hanya bercanda… Kenapa kau jadi serius menghadapinya? Dasar payah!" gerutu Sungmin sebal.

"Hei… Beraninya kau mengataiku" dengusku sambil memasang wajah marahku yang tentu saja kubuat-buat. "Habis… Tadi itu wajahmu terlihat serius sekali… Kupikir kau benar-benar menginginkanku pergi dari sini"

"Jinjja? Ah…Mungkin karena aku sedang sakit ya?" gumam Sungmin dengan pose berpikirnya.

Aish… Yeoja aneh ini selalu saja membuatku bingung dan kesal seperti ini. Ck!

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sungmin balas bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah heran.

"Tawaran dari manager kami… Kau mau menerima tawaran itu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Umm… Kurasa… Aku… Ahh…" Sungmin tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya.

"Sungmin-ah, gwenchana? Kepalamu sakit lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekilas sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Kepalaku terasa agak… Emm…"

"Sudahlah… Lebih baik kau istirahat lagi saja. Mungkin sekitar 1 sampai 2 jam lagi Heechul noona pulang" Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk rebahan kembali di ranjangnya dan membenarkan letak selimut Sungmin.

"Aku ada di ruang tengah. Kalau butuh apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku"

"Ne… Gomawo" ucap Sungmin sebelum memejamkan matanya.

-000-

**-Heechul POV-**

Aish… Saengie… Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Kau ini kenapa sih? Sejak kemarin tingkah lakumu jadi aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu?

"Heechul-ah"

"N-ne… Wae Han? Mianhae… Aku melamun lagi…" ujarku sambil menundukkan wajahku.

Aish… Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku ketahuan melamun seperti ini oleh Hankyung… Ck! Benar-benar memalukan!

"Sudahlah… Gwenchana… Aku tahu kalau saat ini kau sedang mencemaskan keadaan Sungmin. Mianhae karena telah merepotkanmu"

"Gwenchana Hankyung-ah… Sungmin tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Ada Kyuhyun yang menjaganya. Lagipula aku senang karena bisa membantu disini hari ini"

"Mwo? Kyuhyun?" tanya Hankyung dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Ne…" anggukku pelan. "Tadi aku meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Sungmin. Kyuhyun bilang tidak masalah karena hari ini dia tidak memiliki jadwal apa pun"

"Oh… Pantas saja tadi dia keluar dari dorm sepagi itu"

Mwo? Jinjjayo? Kukira dia terpaksa menjaga Sungmin karena permintaanku. Apa Kyuhyun tertarik pada Sungmin? Ah… Kurasa tidak mungkin… Tapi bisa saja dia tertarik… Tapi… Ahh… Sudahlah! Mau tertarik atahu tidak, itu bukan urusanku.

"Heechul-ah… Gwenchana?" Hankyung menepuk bahuku pelan.

"N-ne… Gwenchana… " anggukku yang lagi-lagi terlihat kikuk di depannya.

Aish… Hari ini aku benar-benar terlihat begitu memalukan di depan Hankyung…

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Kajja!" Hankyung tiba-tiba menggandeng tanganku.

Omo! Omo! Bagaimana ini? Jantungku… Jantungku… Ya Tuhaaan… Ini sangat tidak baik untuk jantungku… Tangannya menggandengku? Oh… Bahkan bermimpi saja aku tidak berani. Tapi sekarang? Dia benar-benar sedang menggenggam tanganku saat iniii~~

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hankyung lagi padaku dengan wajah khawatir.

"N-ne… A-aku… Benar-benar tidak apa-apa" jawabku terbata.

Oh Tuhaaann~~ Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa sangat gugup. Bagaimana ini? Semoga saja dia tidak menyadari kegugupanku.

"Tapi… Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku hati-hati padanya.

"Tentu saja pergi ke rumahmu. Aku tahu kalau kau sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sungmin" ucapnya sambil membelai lembut kepalaku.

"Ta-tapi disini—"

"Tenang saja… Yesung sudah datang. Dia yang akan meng-handle semuanya. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan keadaan disini"

"U-umm… Baiklah kalau begitu" sahutku sambil mengagguk kecil.

"Kajja!" ujarnya lagi sambil menggandeng tanganku menuju pintu ruangan café milik seluruh anggota Super Junior ini.

-000-

"Annyeoong" salamku saat aku memasuki rumahku yang terletak tepat di belakang Alstromeria Café, café kecilku.

"Annyeong noona—Mwo? Kenapa hyung juga bisa ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran sambil menatap Hankyung yang berjalan di belakangku.

"Aku yang mengantar Heechul" jawab Hankyung sambil melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya. "Dimana Sungmin? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ne… Tentu saja… Dia ada dikamarnya. Tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat lagi setelah ia memakan bubur dan meminum obatnya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu rumah ini kembali setelah aku dan Hankyung masuk.

Kulihat wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat seperti kemarin malam. Tapi sudah tak terlalu pucat lagi. Kurasa Kyuhyun benar-benar menjaga dan merawat Sungmin dengan baik.

"Eonnie…" gumamnya sambil mengusap matanya pelan.

"Saengie… Mianhae sudah mengganggu tidurmu" Aku mengulas senyumku padanya sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Gwenchana eonnie… Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku… Aku juga sudah lelah beristirahat" ujarnya sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan, saengie? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyaku sambil menempelkan punggung tanganku di dahinya.

"Gwenchana eonnie… Hanya masih sedikit pusing saja… Aku tidak demam" ujarnya sambil menurunkan tanganku dari dahinya.

"Untung saja ada Kyuhyun disampingmu, jadi kau langsung diantar pulang saat itu juga olehnya. Berterima kasihlah padanya. Dia juga yang menghubungiku dan mengabariku tentang semua hal yang terjadi pada dirimu"

"Ne eonnie… Arraseo… Aku sudah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya" angguk Sungmin pelan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa bisa sampai pingsan seperti kemarin?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar. "Entahlah… Kemarin tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan—ehm… Aku benar-benar tidak ingat dengan kejadian setelah aku mengeluh pada Kyuhyun tentang sakit kepalaku saat itu" sahutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Haahh… Kau ini… Selalu saja membuatku khawatir…. Jangan banyak berpikir lagi. Untunglah kau sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Mianhae…" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lain kali, ceritakan semuanya padaku… Jangan kau pendam sendiri seperti itu. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu"

"Mian…" gumamnya lagi pelan.

"Ne… Gwenchana… Oh iya, bagaimana dengan tawaran perekrutan itu? Kau mau menerimanya?" tanyaku saat aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan perekrutannya kemarin malam.

"Aish… Eonnie… Kau ini sama saja dengan Kyuhyun… Kenapa setelah menanyakan keadaanku pasti langsung menanyakan tentang masalah perekrutan itu?" desahnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya. Bagaimana bisa remaja menjelang dewasa seperti dirinya masih bertingkah seperti balita lucu nan menggemaskan? Ckckck…

Aku mencubit gemas kedua pipinya. "Aku hanya bertanya… Apa salah?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukankah eonnie sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan nanti?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu itu, saengie" ucapku sambil mengernyitkan dahiku bingung.

"Tentu saja aku akan—"

"Menerimanya! Kau pasti akan menerimanya kan?" ujarku memastikan.

"Salah!" sanggahnya. "Jawabannya adalah tidak!" jawabnya tegas.

"Mwo?" Apa tadi katanya? Mau membuang kesempatan emas ini? Yang benar saja! "Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" tanyaku heran padanya.

"Tentu saja aku yakin" jawabnya mantap.

"Tapi bukankah ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus? Cita-citamu memang ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal kan? Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima tawaran itu?" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anak ini.

"Ne… Benar… Agensi kami jarang sekali merekrut orang. Jadi kau itu termasuk orang beruntung yang bisa masuk dalam daftar perekrutan agensi kami. Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima tawaran itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar ini, sambil memandang Sungmin heran.

"Yah… Aku memang sangat terkejut dengan tawaran itu dan kuakui kalau aku juga merasa menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung bisa masuk dalam daftar perekrutan SMEnt. Tapi aku tidak akan menerima tawaran itu" ujar Sungmin dengan mata menerawang.

"Sejak dulu aku memang bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Tapi aku sadar kalau hal itu benar-benar tak pantas untukku" lanjut Sungmin lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, saengie?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Kenapa tak mencobanya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin heran.

"Karena aku tidak suka menonjol" jawab Sungmin singkat sambil menoleh dan tersenyum padaku dan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ne… Bukankah kalian tahu sendiri aku ini orang yang bagaimana? Kalian pasti mengerti maksudku kan?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Sepertinya ia tak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin barusan.

"Iya Cho Kyuhyun-ssi… Jadi singkatnya, aku ini adalah orang yang sangat-sangat pemalu dan sangat-sangat tidak percaya diri, arraseo?" ujar Sungmin menegaskan maksudnya.

Mwo? Jadi hanya karena alasan itu saja dia tidak mau menerima tawaran yang sangat langka itu? Dasar pabbo!

"Hei… Kalau masalah kepercayaan diri, itu bisa kau kembangkan seiring dengan berjalannya masa trainee-mu nanti. Jadi kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk menerimanya saja?" Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan yeosaengku yang keras kepala ini.

"Benar saengie… Kenapa kau tidak mau mencobanya dulu?"

"Kalian ini kenapa? Yang menjalaninya nanti kan aku, bukan kalian. Kenapa sepertinya kalian ingin sekali kalau aku menerima tawaran itu?" ucap Sungmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Ahh… Kau ini benar-benar pabbo saengie… Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan menerima tawaran itu. Apalagi kau sampai dijanjikan akan segera debut. Bukankah itu kesempatan yang sangat langka? Aku saja sangat iri denganmu" ujarku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang mulai sedikit menegang ini.

"Hmm… Aku setuju denganmu noona… Dulu saja aku sampai datang jauh-jauh ke Seoul ini untuk ikut audisi dan bersusah payah supaya bisa lolos dari audisi. Kenapa yeoja ini malah menolak tawaran langka tersebut begitu saja? Dasar payah!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Huuhh… Terserah kalian sajalah… Pokoknya aku tidak akan menerima tawaran itu" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah sebal.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut seperti ini?" Hankyung tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu dan mendekat ke arah kami.

"Mereka berdua memaksaku supaya aku menerima tawaran perekrutan dari manager kalian, oppa" sahut Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan memaksa Sungmin seperti itu… Biarkan dia menentukan keputusannya sendiri…" ucap Hankyung sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin.

Ahh… Aku benar-benar iri dengan anak ini… Padahal yang mengidolakan Hankyung itu aku, kenapa malah Sungmin yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu?

"Ne… Arraseo hyung… Aku kan hanya mengucapkan pendapatku saja" Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya sesaat. "Oh iya, aku kembali ke dorm dulu ne? Tadi aku sudah berjanji dengan Yesung hyung mau menyusul Siwon ke gym" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ah… Kebetulan… Aku juga harus pamit sekarang. Tadi manager hyung meneleponku saat aku dan Heechullie masih di café kita. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya menyusun jadwal show kita" sahut Hankyung. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama saja? Tadi kau kemari diantar Yesungie kan?"

"Ne" angguk Kyuhyun.

Ahh… sayang sekali… Padahal aku baru saja akan memasakkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

"Umm… Ya sudah kalau begitu… Hati-hati di jalan, ne?"

"Ne… Kalau begitu kami berdua pamit dulu" ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum padaku dan Sungmin. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

Haahh… Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan idolaku. Mereka benar-benar tampan.

"Cepatlah sembuh Sungmin-ah… Kami pamit" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kami.

Kami berdua hanya menganggukkan kepala kami sambil membalas senyum mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana saengie?"

"Apa maksudmu eonnie?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Jadi… Cho Kyuhyun atau tetap Kim Kangin?" godaku padanya.

"Mwo?" kaget Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Yak! Eonnie! Jangan menggodaku!" ucapnya sambil memukuliku dengan bantal yang sedari tadi di dekapnya.

Aku hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali! Apa kau tidak kasihan denganku yang sedang sakit ini?" ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hahahaha… Arraseo… Jangan manyun begitu… Sudah… Lebih baik kau tidur lagi saja. Aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk makan siangmu"

"Ne eonnie… Jeongmal gomawo" ucapnya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya yang masih sedikit lemas itu di ranjangnya lagi.

"Ne… Cheonma saengie…" sahutku sebelum meninggalkannnya ke dapur.

.

-000-

.

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian…**_

"Hae-ya?" panggil Hankyung pelan.

"Ne hyung… Ada apa?" sahut Donghae yang masih sibuk menyisir dan menata rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku mau ke tempat favoritku hyung… Mencari inspirasi untuk lagu baru yang kuciptakan" jawab Donghae.

"Mwo?" Hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Dimana?" tanya Hankyung.

"Rahasia" ucap Donghae sambil menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Hankyung dengan senyum jahil yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Hae hyung, kau merindukannya eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam kamar Donghae tersebut.

"Mwo?" Donghae menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan dahi mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak mengetahuinya hyung… Kau pasti akan ke tempat itu. Iya kan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya dengan evil smirk yang terulas di wajah yang tak kalah tampan dari kedua hyung-nya itu.

"Mwo? Dimana? Dan siapa orang yang kalian maksud itu?" Hankyung mengernyit bingung mendengar percakapan kedua dongsaengnya yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami maksudnya itu.

"Itu hyung… Yeoja yang—Mmmpphh…" Donghae segera membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae setengah berbisik pada Kyuhyun.

"Aish… Kau ini hyung… Masa begitu saja tidak mengerti? Hei… Kau tak perlu berpura-pura tak mengerti seperti ini… Aku sudah tahu… Kau pasti mau ke Alstromeria Café untuk—"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Kau—"

"Hahahaha" tiba-tiba saja Hankyung terkikik.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang mendengarnya seketika menoleh ke arah Hankyung dan menatap heran pada Hankyung.

"Arra… Arra… Lakukanlah sesukamu Hae-ya… Waah~ ternyata dongsaeng-dongsaengku sudah besar" ucap Hankyung sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae dan Kyuhyun secara bergiliran.

"Maksud hyung apa?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

"Nona Lee" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil terkikik geli.

"YA! Aku kesana karena aku ingin mencari inspirasi untuk menyelesaikan lagu untuk album baru kita nanti. Dasar pabbo!" sahut Donghae kesal sambil melempar Kyuhyun dengan bantal guling miliknya.

"Tapi kau juga ingin bertemu dengannya kan hyung? Sudahlah… Aku tahu kalau kau menyukainya" ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatannya menghindari lemparan-lemparan bantal dari Donghae.

Yeah… hitung-hitung balas dendam—menurut Kyuhyun—atas tingkah Donghae beberapa bulan yang lalu saat kegiatan drama musikal di SM University.

"Diam kau! Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak menyukainya!" jawab Donghae yang seratus persen salah karena rona merah tipis sudah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa gembira sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Donghae, sementara Donghae yang kesal dengan kelakuan magnae di grup itu terus mencibir sambil sesekali memukul Kyuhyun dengan gulingnya.

'Ckckck… Dasar!' batin Hankyung sambil tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua dongsaeng-nya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

-000-

"Hyung… Aku pergi dulu, ne?" pamit Donghae pada Hankyung.

"Ne… Hati-hati di jalan" sahut Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Hae hyung… Nanti jangan bersama nona Lee terus ya? Kau harus menyelesaikan lagu baru itu hari ini" ucap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"Aish… Kau ini… Cerewet!" dengus Donghae kesal sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pintu depan dorm tersebut.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka ya~ Jangan lupa oleh-oleh cake strawberry-nya~" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sedikit keras sebelum tertawa lepas melihat wajah kesal Donghae yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Berisik!" sahut Donghae tak kalah keras, sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

.

**-Donghae POV-**

Aish… Dasar magnae sialan! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini malah merusak mood orang? Awas saja dia nanti! Kalau sampai dia protes gara-gara lagu ini belum selesai, akan kurobek mulutnya itu. Dasar sial!

Tak terasa mobilku sudah terparkir di halaman Alstromeria Café, tempat favoritku sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya seminggu setelah drama musikal di SM selesai ditampilkan. Dan sudah hampir 2 bulan ini aku tidak mengunjungi café ini.

Kulihat suasana Alstromeria yang masih belum terlalu ramai… Ahh… Ternyata dugaanku tepat! Aku memang sengaja datang pada jam-jam ini supaya aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau ada orang yang mengenali siapa aku sebenanya.

"Ah… Itu dia…" gumamku saat melihat satu sosok yang tengah mengantarkan pesanan seorang pelanggan.

Dia begitu cantik dan manis… Senyuman yang ia sunggingkan saat mempersilahkan pelanggan tersebut untuk menikmati pesanannya entah kenapa membuat dadaku menghangat.

Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyumku sesaat sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu masuk café tersebut.

Ah… Benar-benar awal bulan yang menyenangkan

**-Donghae POV end-**

.

"Ahh… Annyeong Sungmin-ah…" Donghae yang saat ini menggunakan style menyamarnya yang seperti biasa—khas dirinya—menyapa ramah Sungmin yang baru saja selesai menghidangkan pesanan salah seorang pelanggan.

"Ne…" sahut Sungmin singkat sambil menoleh ke arah Donghae dan tersenyum sekilas sebelum ia melangkah mendekati Donghae.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya heran. 'Eh? Kenapa responnya biasa sekali? Aneh… Apa dia tidak menyadari kalau ini aku? Kenapa ekspresinya biasa saja seperti itu?' batin Donghae sedikit kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ ^^

Mian saya telat update lagi *bow*

Lagi sedih sedih bergembira nih saya, jadi angin-anginan deh ngelanjutin ff-nya #plakk

Tapi tenang… Fict ini bakal saya lanjutin sampai tamat kok :D

.

Untuk readers yang kemarin ikut ujian nasional, gimana hasil UN dan SNMPTN kalian?

Memuaskan kah? #kepo mendadak XD

Saya lulus UN, tapi ga lulus SNMPTN, makanya jadi angin-anginan gini :(  
*malah curcol*

.

Untuk yang nunggu-nunggu KyuMin jadian, ntar dulu ya?

Saya mau slight-in HaeHyuk dulu untuk membantu kemajuan hubungan KyuMin

Sabar yah? Mereka pasti jadian kok #plakk

Hehe :p

Untuk yang nunggu momen dari couple lain, tenang aja…

Walaupun sedikit-sedikit, saya pasti bakal nyelipin momen couple-couple itu ^^

.

Oke, ini balesan untuk yang udah nge-review di chap sebelumnya ^^

**Maximumelf** : Ming punya alasan tersendiri chingu. Nanti pasti akan dibuka sedikit demi sedikit ^^

**nova137** : Kkk~ Jatuh cintanya nanti ya? masih slight HaeHyuk dulu demi kelancaran hubungan mereka #plakk *apa deh ni :p*

**NadhaSparkyuMin** : Iya ^^ Wah… saya belum ngitung ini sampai chap berapa. Chap aslinya sih ada 13 chap. Tapi di versi remake ini saya buat 1 chap menjadi 2 chap karena chara-nya juga kebagi menjadi 2. Mungkin sampai ini bisa sampai chap 20 atau lebih ^^

**Tiasicho**: Hehehe… Ne ^^ Bukan chingu… Kangin kisseu-nya sama Teukkie. KyuMin momennya ditunggu aja ya? Saya mau slight HaeHyuk dulu :p Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**: Enggak kok… Dia cuma kecapekan aja ^^

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin** : Iya ^^ Tuh dia udah jagain Ming *lirik cerita di atas* ^^

**Hikmajantapan** : Wah… Jahat Ming-nya ga dikasih makan *di deathglare Kyupil :p* HaeHyuk-nya ada di chap depan ne? ^^

**Heldamagnae** : Hehehe… Iya ^^

**Kang Shin Ah** : Yang jelas tidak untuk waktu dekat ini #plakk *ditoyor* Ne, ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ya ^^

**SNSA** : Saya bales review kamu disini aja ya? Iya… ^^ Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^

**ajid kyumin** : Saya bales disini aja ya? Hehe… Yang ketemu sama Ming di taman akan dijelasin di chap akhir ^^ Tenang aja… KyuMin pasti bakal bersatu kok ^^ Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Review lagi ne? ^^

GamshaHAE *bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**


	15. Chapter 14

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh… Annyeong Sungmin-ah…" Donghae yang saat ini menggunakan style menyamarnya yang seperti biasa—khas dirinya—menyapa ramah Sungmin yang baru saja selesai menghidangkan pesanan salah seorang pelanggan.

"Ne…" sahut Sungmin singkat sambil menoleh ke arah Donghae dan tersenyum sekilas sebelum ia melangkah mendekati Donghae.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya heran. 'Eh? Kenapa responnya biasa sekali? Aneh… Apa dia tidak menyadari kalau ini aku? Kenapa ekspresinya biasa saja seperti itu?' batin Donghae sedikit kecewa.

.

.

.

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 14 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Donghae sekali lagi. Memastikan bahwa dugaannya yang tadi itu salah.

"Ne tuan… Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sahut Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyambut pelanggan-pelanggannya yang datang.

Donghae mendengus kecewa mendengarnya. "Ya! Kau melupakanku, eoh?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap tajam Sungmin dari balik kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Eh?" Sungmin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil menatap Donghae dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Hei… Ini aku… Kau ini… Kalau di umur ini saja kau sudah pikun, bagaimana kalau kau sudah menjadi nenek-nenek nanti?" ucap Donghae sambil membuka sedikit kacamata hitamnya.

"MWO? K-kau…"

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah… Aku ingin di ruangan yang biasanya" ucap Donghae sambil mengulas senyumnya. Namun tiba-tiba senyum itu menghilang dari wajah tampannya saat mendengar tawa Sungmin yang lumayan keras.

"Hahahahaha" Sungmin tertawa cukup keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

Untunglah café itu masih cukup sepi sehingga pelanggan-pelanggan yang sedang menikmati pesanan mereka tidak terlalu terganggu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Donghae sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau lucu sekali oppa" sahut Sungmin di sela-sela tawanya.

"Lucu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Mau saja kau kubohongi… Hahaha…"

"Mwo?" Donghae mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu oppa pabbo. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan pelanggan macam dirimu?" ucap Sungmin sambil berusaha meredam tawanya.

"Ish! Jadi kau membohongiku, eoh? Dasar nakal!" Donghae mengacak gemas rambut Sungmin.

"Ya! Oppa! Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku" ucap Sungmin sambil berusaha menghentikan tangan Donghae yang masih mengacak rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Itu hukuman untuk anak nakal sepertimu" Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita hanya berbeda 2 tahun oppa… Jangan menganggapku seolah-olah aku adalah bocah yang umurnya jauh lebih muda darimu"

"Tapi 2 tahun itu jauh menurutku… Dan aku berhak memperlakukanmu seperti bocah" Donghae mengerlingkan matanya pada Sungmin sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ya~ Kau itu yang masih seperti bocah oppa~ Seharusnya kau menyadari dirimu lebih dulu sebelum mengatai orang lain. Dasar!" Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Donghae.

"Terserah aku" Donghae menggendikkan bahunya. "Jadi, apa aku sudah boleh ke ruanganku sekarang? Aku butuh ketenangan untuk mencari inspirasi"

"Ya~ Itu ruangan di café ini, yang berarti ruangan milikku, Heechul eonnie dan Wookkie, bukan ruanganmu" koreksi Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya, ya, terserahmu saja" ucap Donghae sambil mengelus pelan kepala Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Baiklah… Silahkan ke ruangan itu" ucap Sungmin memberi izin. "Apa oppa akan memesan menu yang seperti biasanya?"

"Ne" angguk Donghae. "Tolong ya"

"Ne"' angguk Sungmin. "Dan hari ini aku akan memberi bonus khusus untuk oppa" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Rahasia~" sahut Sungmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tunggu saja di ruangan itu. Aku akan segera mengantarkan pesanan oppa kesana" ucapnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Donghae menuju dapur café.

Donghae menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah yeoja itu. 'Benar-benar yeoja aneh yang sulit dimengerti dan sulit untuk ditebak' batinnya sebelum berlalu menuju ruangan tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu di café tersebut.

-000-

Tok, tok, tok

"Ne… Masuklah" sahut Donghae yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya ketika mendengar pintu ruangan tersebut diketuk dari luar.

Seorang yeoja dengan kedua tangan yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman pesanan Donghae, berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini pesanan anda. Silahkan dinikmati" ucap yeoja tersebut setelah selesai meletakkan semua menu yang Donghae pesan di atas meja yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Goma—Eh?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasa ada yang ganjil dengan yeoja yang mengantarkan pesanannya tersebut.

Bukan karena pesanannya yang salah antar atau apa, tapi suara yeoja itu.

'Kenapa suaranya berbeda?' batin Donghae dalam hati. 'Sepertinya bukan Sungmin… Bukan Heechul noona juga… Wookkie juga… Ah… Bukan mereka bertiga… Apa jangan-jangan… yeoja ini…'

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat sosok yeoja itu. Meskipun yeoja itu masih saja menundukkan wajahnya, namun Donghae masih bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari siapa yeoja itu. Matanya seketika membulat tak percaya.

"K-kau…"

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin anda pe—MWO?" Dan reaksi yeoja itu saat melihat wajah Donghae pun tak jauh berbeda dari Donghae. Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya seketika sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ka-kau… Aku tak percaya kalau kau… KYAA-mmmpphh…"

Dengan sigap Donghae langsung membungkam mulut yeoja itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya sebelum jeritan histeris yeoja itu membuat keributan kecil di café ini dan membuat semua orang mengetahui identitas aslinya.

"Mmmpphh… Mmmpphh… Mmmpphh…" yeoja itu meronta, meminta Donghae untuk melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak berteriak lagi" ucap Donghae sebagai syarat sebelum ia melepaskan tangannya.

Yeoja itu mengangguk pasrah sebelum akhirnya Donghae benar-benar melepaskan tangannya yang tadi membekap mulut yeoja itu.

"Haahh… Haahh…" yeoja itu berusaha mengais udara karena tadi dadanya benar-benar sesak lantaran tidak mendapat pasokan oksigen. Donghae membekap mulutnya terlalu kuat yang mengakibatkan lubang hidungnya ikut tertutup juga tadi.

"Mianhae…" ucap Donghae sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat nafas yeoja itu cukup tersengal-sengal seperti sekarang ini.

"Gwencahana" sahut yeoja itu setelah ia berhasil menstabilkan nafasnya. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu" lanjutnya. "Mianhae… Yang tadi itu aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku refleks melakukannya" ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya berulangkali.

"Sudahlah Eunhyuk-ssi… Aku mengerti" ucap Donghae memaklumi.

Dan perkataan Donghae tersebut sukses membuat yeoja itu mematung. "Kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Aku sudah hampir satu bulan mengenalmu saat itu"

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk semakin mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung.

"Kau bingung?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau salah satu mahasiswi yang ikut dalam kegiatan drama musikal di SM beberapa bulan yang lalu kan?"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku adalah tutormu saat drama musikal di SM beberapa bulan yang lalu" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?" Eunhyuk terkejut mendengarnya. "Bukankah waktu itu yang melatih kami adalah seongsaengnim-seaongsaengnim di SM dan… Ah! Jangan-jangan kau adalah—"

"Ne" angguk Donghae. "Aku adalah salah satu pelatih itu… Hae sunbae kalian" Donghae mengulas senyumnya lagi.

"Jadi Sungminnie berbohong padaku?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eoh? Bohong?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Dia pasti mengetahui identitasmu sejak awal kan? Lalu kenapa waktu kutanya soal dirimu dan Kyu sunbae waktu itu dia menjawab bahwa kau dan Kyu sunbae itu saudara jauhnya? Ah… Jangan-jangan Kyu sunbae itu—"

"Ne… Dia Cho Kyuhyun… Dongsaengku" Donghae mengulas cengirannya sambil mengelus tengkuknya. "Mengenai jawaban Sungmin, aku dan Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk menjawab seperti itu karena kurasa kami akan sering berhubungan, supaya mahasiswa lainnya tidak curiga dengan hubungan kami bertiga" jelas Donghae.

"Memangnya sejak kapan anak itu mengenal kalian? Apa dia juga mengenal anggota Super Junior lainnya?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Ne" angguk Donghae. "Entah bagaimana pastinya, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas saat awal aku dan Kyuhyun mendapat panggilan dari Kim seongsaengnim untuk melatih kalian, tiba-tiba saja Hankyung hyung sudah berkenalan dengan Sungmin dan membawanya di dalam mobil untuk diantar ke SM bersama kami berdua" ucap Donghae sambil meminum caffe latte pesanannya.

"Mungkin itu kecerobohan Hankyung hyung sendiri saat ia berkunjung ke café ini. Haahh… tapi kuakui juga kehebatan Heechul noona dan Sungmin yang berhasil membuat Hankyung hyung mengakui identitas aslinya" lanjut Donghae setelah meletakkan cangkir caffe latte-nya.

"Jadi, Sungmin dan Heechul eonnie pertama kali mengenal Hankyung-ssi sebelum mengenalmu dan yang lainnya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne" angguk Donghae. "Lalu setelahnya Kyuhyun mengenalkan Yesung hyung pada Sungmin untuk melatih vokalnya, dan mengajak Sungmin ke dorm kami untuk berlatih akting. Lalu—"

"Mwo? Sungminnie ke dorm kalian?" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk begitu terkejut dengan cerita yang Donghae paparkan padanya.

"Ne… Waktu itu tiba-tiba saja ia diminta untuk menggantikan Lee Yoonji kan? Dia berlatih ekstra di dorm kami dengan bantuan seluruh member kami yang bergantian memerankan tokoh-tokoh lainnya dalam drama musikal itu" jelas Donghae.

"Apa dia berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Kenapa mendadak kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

"Entahlah… Aku melihat seperti ada sesuatu yang lain diantara mereka. Lagipula Sungmin itu tipe yeoja yang susah sekali akrab dengan orang lain terutama kaum namja. Aku merasa aneh saja karena saat latihan drama musikal aku berulangkali mendapatinya keluar-masuk dari mobil yang sama dengan Kyuhyun-ssi"

Donghae mengangguk paham mendengarnya. "Molla… Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku pun merasa demikian, tapi… saat aku menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun, dia selalu menjawab bahwa Sungmin adalah hoobae yang menjadi tanggung jawab utamanya atas permintaan Kim seongsaengnim. Entahlah…" ucap Donghae sambil menggendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Apa kau sering datang kemari?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Ne… Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu… Tepatnya seminggu setelah drama musikal itu selesai… Entah kenapa berada di café ini membuatku menjadi lebih rileks dan nyaman" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Benar" sahut Eunhyuk. "Suasana disini memang nyaman dan menyenangkan. Aku juga baru bekerja disini setelah drama musikal selesai" celoteh Eunhyuk. "Niatnya aku hanya akan bekerja satu bulan disini untuk menambah uang saku-ku, tapi entahlah… seiring berjalannya waktu aku nyaman bekerja disini dan aku tidak mau berhenti. Hahaha…" Eunhyuk tertawa kecil saat membayangkannya.

"Kau benar… Apalagi cake strawberry disini sangat enak" timpal Donghae.

"Kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne" angguk Donghae. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ani" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku malah sangat setuju denganmu. Aku juga menyukainya. Menurutku cake strawberry disini adalah cake strawberry terbaik dan ter-enak yang pernah kumakan sepanjang hidupku. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah bisa membuat cake strawberry seenak buatan Heechul eonnie, Sungminnie dan Wookkie" Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka tidak mengajarimu dengan benar?" tanya Donghae.

"Entahlah… Padahal mereka sudah mengajariku berulangkali dan cara yang mereka gunakan itu sama. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuat cake strawberry tersebut menjadi se-enak buatan mereka. Mungkin aku saja yang tidak berbakat membuatnya"

"Sudahlah… Jangan terlalu dipikirkan… Aku yakin, kalau kau bertekad kuat untuk bisa membuat cake tersebut menjadi se-enak cake buatan mereka, kau pasti bisa membuatnya. Percayalah" ucap Donghae sambil mengelus lembut kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang diperlakukan seperti itu makin menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sangat kentara di kedua pipi putihnya. Dan Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Eunhyuk tersebut.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua terdiam… Donghae yang kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dihadapannya dan Eunhyuk yang entah kenapa masih betah berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Yeah… yeoja yang cukup hyperaktif ini memang tidak suka berdiam-diaman dengan orang yang berada di dekatnya seperti ini.

"Sedang menyelesaikan project-ku" sahut Donghae singkat dan kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Eunhyuk hanya mendengus pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang masih tetap fokus pada sosok tampan yang ada dihadapannya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kertas yang sedari tadi dilihat dan ditulisi oleh namja tampan tersebut.

Setelah kira-kira 15 menit, Donghae akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menarik tangannya ke atas. "Yes! Akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikannya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas menatap kertas yang sedari tadi menjadi fokusnya. "Sekarang saatnya aku menikmati—Mwo?" Donghae tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya ketika matanya menangkap sosok Eunhyuk yang masih duduk manis di hadapannya.

'Kenapa yeoja ini masih berada disini? Apa sejak tadi dia memang duduk disana?' batin Donghae, tak sadar dengan kejadian 15 menit yang lalu saat ia merespon singkat pertanyaan yeoja manis itu.

"Eunhyuk-ssi" panggil Donghae.

Namun Eunhyuk tidak merespon ucapan Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-ssi" Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedang melamun tersebut.

"E-eh? Ah… Mianhae… Ada apa? Apa kau mau memesan sesuatu lagi? Akan segera kuambilkan" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengulas satu senyuman untuk Donghae.

'Mwo? Apa-apaan ekspresinya tadi? Apa ia sedang memiliki masalah yang berat? Atau… ia sedang sakit? Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat dan sepertinya ia memaksakan senyumannya itu' Donghae mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ada hal yang tidak beres dengan mantan anak didiknya itu.

"Eunhyuk-ssi… Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae hati-hati.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tanya, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat agak pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Ah… Gwenchana… Aku tidak apa-apa" sahut Eunhyuk sambil mengulas senyumnya lagi. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Donghae-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk heran saat melihat Donghae menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong padaku. Kau pasti sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kalau kau sedang tidak sakit, berarti kau sedang punya masalah. Ayo cerita padaku!" ucap Donghae cepat.

"Eh? Tapi aku memang baik-baik saja" ucap Eunhyuk

"Jangan berbohong seperti itu… Dari wajahmu saja aku sudah tahu kalau kau itu sedang berbohong. Nah… Jadi… Ayo ceritakan semua masalah yang kau punya padaku. Lebih baik berbagi daripada kau pendam sendiri seperti ini" ucap Donghae menganjurkan.

"Tapi…" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku akan berusaha membantumu sebisaku" ucap Donghae sambil mengulas satu senyuman tulusnya pada Eunhyuk. "Jadi, apa masalahmu?" tanya Donghae tak sabar sambil memandang wajah Eunhyuk dalam.

"Umm… Itu… Sebenarnya ini bukan tentang diriku… Tapi tentang Sungmin" ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"Mwo? Ada apa dengannya?" Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Emmm… hhh… Bagaimana ya? Aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya padamu" Mata Eunhyuk bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kentara sekali jika yeoja ini sedang dilanda kebingungan.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku akan mendengarnya dan mencernanya baik-baik" ucap Donghae menenangkan.

"Jadi begini… Uhm… Apa kau masih ingat dengan mahasiswa yang bernama Kim Kangin?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap wajah Donghae ragu.

"Ne" angguk Donghae pelan.

"Apa kau juga mengingat Park Leeteuk? Ia menjadi lawan main Kangin di drama musikal itu" jelas Eunhyuk

"Ne" angguk Donghae lagi. "Dia sunbae kita bukan? Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. "Seminggu yang lalu, Kangin mengatakan padaku kalau dia sudah resmi menjadi namjachingu Leeteuk eonni. Aku tahu kalau dia sudah menyukai Leeteuk eonni sejak lama" Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di pangkuannya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya mereka dengan Sungmin?" Donghae mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Eunhyuk melirik Donghae sekilas, lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya. "Jadi… Setelah drama musikal waktu itu, Kangin bercerita padaku kalau dia sudah memaksa Leeteuk eonni untuk berciuman dengannya, dan Leeteuk eonni marah padanya. Lalu dia meminta diriku dan Sungmin untuk membantunya menjelaskan pada Leeteuk eonni apa maksud dari sikapnya waktu itu. Yah… Sebagai teman yeoja terdekatnya yang baik, tentu saja aku dan Sungmin membantunya untuk menjelaskan semua itu pada Leeteuk eonni. Dan setelah itu, Leeteuk eonni menerima cinta Kangin karena ternyata Leeteuk eonni juga menyukai Kangin" jelas Eunhyuk perlahan.

"Lalu?" ucap Donghae meminta Eunhyuk untuk melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Lalu setelah hari jadi mereka itu, aku dan Sungmin sering melihat Kangin berpelukan mesra dengan Leeteuk eonni" Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah untukku… Tapi untuk Sungmin—" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Anak itu menyukai Kangin sejak tiga tahun yang lalu… Jadi dia—"

"Arraseo" Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Eunhyuk. Berusaha untuk menyalurkan kekuatan yang ia punya untuk yeoja yang sedikit banyak telah menawan hatinya itu.

"Ia sekarang menjadi lebih pendiam dan terlihat sering uring-uringan… Aku tidak tega melihat sahabatku seperti itu" Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam yang membuat Donghae tidak tega melihatnya.

Donghae segera beranjak dari sofanya dan duduk di sofa yang ada dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya disamping Eunhyuk. "Sssttt… Aku akan membantumu untuk membuatnya ceria kembali… Aku akan berusaha sebisaku… Aku berjanji" ucap Donghae sambil mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dengan lembut untuk menenangkan yeoja itu.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Tangan Donghae masih setia mengelus lembut punggung Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk masih duduk termenung dengan kepala menunduk dan sedikit menempel pada bahu Donghae.

"Mi-mianhae aku jadi menyita waktu luangmu seperti ini" ucap Eunhyuk yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya sambil menggeser sedikit duduknya untuk memberi jarak pada tubuhnya dengan tubuh Donghae. Jujur saja… ia merasa tidak enak dengan namja ini karena bagaimanapun namja yang duduk disampingnya ini adalah seorang artis terkenal yang tentunya memiliki waktu luang yang sangat sedikit.

"Gwenchana" Donghae mengulas senyum tulusnya. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?" tanya Donghae penuh perhatian.

"Eumm… Nde" Eunhyuk mengangguk perlahan. "Maaf aku sudah mengganggu kesenanganmu di waktu luangmu yang sangat sedikit ini" Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas untuk meminta maaf.

"Gwenchana…" Donghae mengusap lembut puncak kepala Eunhyuk. "Lagipula aku juga sudah lelah tadi" ucap Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Hmm… aku kesini bukan untuk bersenang-senang… tapi untuk bekerja" ucap Donghae sambil mengambil cangkir caffe latte-nya dan meminum cairan itu sedikit.

"Hah? Kerja?" Eunhyuk makin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ini" Donghae mengambil kertas yang menjadi fokusnya tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk. "Aku membuat ini sejak tadi" ucap Donghae menjelaskan.

"I-ini…"

"Nde… Ini sebuah lagu" angguk Donghae. "Aku berencana untuk memasukkan lagu ini ke dalam album baru kami" jelasnya. "Tapi aku masih bingung dengan beberapa nada dan aku harus mengubahnya karena sepertinya itu akan terdengar sangat aneh jika dinyanyikan" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum geli mengingat kegiatannya tadi.

"Jinjja?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memandang kertas berisikan angka, titik dan garis itu dengan seksama.

"Nde" angguk Donghae sambil mencomot sandwich yang dipesannya tadi dan memakannya.

"Emm… Apa aku boleh meminjam pensilmu?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Eum… Tentu" Donghae segera mengambil pensilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk. "Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

Eunhyuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Matanya terus menatap lekat-lekat deretan angka, titik, dan garis yang tertulis di atas kertas itu. Beberapa kali ia terlihat mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil Donghae ke atas meja sambil menggumam tak jelas, kemudian ia menuliskan beberapa angka di bawah deret angka yang Donghae tulis tadi.

Donghae yang melihat perbuatan Eunhyuk itu mendelik kaget dan segera merebut kertas tersebut dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Ya~ Apa yang kau lakukan?" deliknya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ck! Diamlah sebentar" decak Eunhyuk kesal karena Donghae mengganggu kesenangannya. "Kemarikan kertas itu!" Eunhyuk segera merebut kembali kertas tersebut dari tangan Doonghae.

"Ya~! Kau—"

"Ssstt…" Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya pada Donghae dan menempelkan telunjuk tangan kanannya pada bibirnya. "Diamlah sebentar. Ok?"

Donghae yang terkejut dengan tingkah tiba-tiba Eunhyuk tersebut hanya bisa diam mematuhi ucapan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali dengan kesibukan barunya. Menatap lekat tulisan pada kertas tersebut, mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan menggunakan pensil Donghae, menggumam tak jelas dan menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas tersebut. Begitu berulang-ulang hingga tak terasa 15 menit sudah ia berkutat dengan kesibukannya itu.

"Selesai~" ucapnya riang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Donghae yang melihat kertasnya sudah diletakkan di atas meja oleh Eunhyuk segera menyambar kertas itu dengan cepat dan melihat isi dari kertas tersebut. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk dengan wajah pucat.

Kertas yang tadinya rapi akan tulisannya kini terlihat sedikit kumal dan kotor. Coretan disana-sini, bekas tulisan yang tidak dihapus bersih, tumpukan tulisan Eunhyuk,… Well… Sepertinya kertas itu tidak cocok lagi dijadikan tempat untuk menuliskan karya barunya untuk album grupnya.

"Ahh… Mianhae" Eunhyuk yang menyadari raut kecewa di wajah Donghae mendadak merasa sangat bersalah pada namja tampan itu. "Mianhae karena sudah mencoret kertas itu sembarangan" ucapnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas untuk meminta maaf. "Sungguh… Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi… cobalah untuk membaca apa yang sudah kutulis" saran Eunhyuk dengan wajah harap harap cemasnya.

Donghae yang pasrah dengan keadaan kertas penuh ide miliknya itu menyanggupi permintaan Eunhyuk. Ia mencoba untuk membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas kertas itu dengan seksama dari awal hingga akhir.

"MWO?" pekik Donghae dengan mata membulat lebar. "Ini bagus sekali!" pekiknya girang. Donghae menolehkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Eunhyuk-ah… Kau mengerti dengan hal seperti ini?" tanya Donghae bersemangat.

"Nde" angguk Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum senang sekaligus lega karena Donghae ternyata menyukai ide-nya.

"Apa kau pernah membuat lagu sebelumnya?" tanya Donghae antusias.

"Pernah" Eunhyuk mengulas senyumnya lagi pada Donghae. "Dulu aku sering sekali membuat lagu, tapi tak pernah selesai" Eunhyuk terkikik geli mengingatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Aku selalu tidak bisa membuat lirik yang bagus untuk lagu-laguku" sahut Eunhyuk. "Aku pabbo sekali ya? Padahal banyak yang bilang kalau membuat lirik itu jauh lebih gampang dibandingkan dengan membuat nadanya" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum kecil pada Donghae.

"Ahh… Tidak juga… Semua itu tergantung dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing orang" ucap Donghae sambil meneguk caffe latte-nya. "Oh iya, apa kau masih membuat lagu sampai sekarang?"

"Tidak" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku malas membuat lagi. Lagipula, lagu-lagu yang kubuat juga sudah banyak yang hilang"

"Mwo? Hilang? Kenapa bisa?"

"Hehehe… Aku biasa membuatnya pada selembar kertas. Jadi lagu-laguku sering hilang, entah itu tak sengaja disapu atau aku sendiri yang tak sengaja membuangnya" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengulas gummy smile manisnya.

"Haah… Kau ini… Sayang sekali…" Donghae mendesah pelan sebelum meneguk habis caffe latte-nya. "Padahal kalau lagumu bagus, itu bisa mendatangkan uang… Apalagi kalau kau bisa sampai dikontrak karena lagu-lagu yang kau ciptakan itu" lanjutnya.

"Mwo? Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne… Tentu saja…" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Emm… Kurasa ini sudah terlalu siang. Aku harus kembali ke dorm" ucap Donghae sambil beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya dan merapikan kertas-kertas miliknya yang berserakan di atas meja. "Oh iya, aku pesan cake strawberry dua ne? Untuk Hankyung hyung dan Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae sambil memasukkan semua barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja tadi ke dalam tas ransel yang dibawanya.

"Eum! Aku akan membungkusnya" angguk Eunhyuk mengerti. "Tunggulah sebentar disini. Aku akan segera kembali" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengambil piring dan cangkir yang telah kosong di atas meja.

"Ne…" sahut Donghae pelan sambil mengangguk kecil.

-000-

"Ini pesananmu" Eunhyuk menyodorkan bungkusan yang dibawanya dari dapur pada Donghae.

"Hmm… Gomawo" Donghae menundukkan wajahnya sekilas untuk berterima kasih pada Eunhyuk. "Aku pulang dulu, ne? Ini sudah terlalu siang. Kalau aku mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, Hankyung hyung pasti akan mengomeliku" ucap Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika ia teringat akan hyung-nya yang cukup bawel itu, yang membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Nde" sahut Eunhyuk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pulanglah…"

Donghae tersenyum senang pada Eunhyuk. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya… Eumm... Aku pamit… Bye…" ucap Donghae sebelum ia bergegas pergi keluar dari café.

"Hati-hati" Eunhyuk membalasnya juga dengan senyuman dan melambai kecil pada sosok Donghae yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ ^^

Saya bawa chap 14 ^^ Semoga suka yah ^^

Mian saya baru bisa update lagi *bow* Modem saya limit dan ini baru aja ngisi, jadi saya baru bisa update sekarang :p

Sekali lagi maaf yaa~ *bow*

.

Oh iya readers, saya rencananya mau hiatus lagi nih! Soalnya saya belum dapet universitas dan harus ngikutin tes tulis buat dapetin universitas dan jurusan yang saya inginkan. T.T

Mohon dimaklumi ya?

Ini demi masa depan saya soalnya

Ga papa kan?

Nanti setelah tes SBMPTN, kira-kira tanggal 20-an gitu, saya baru bisa lanjutin fict ini lagi.

Diharap kemaklumannya yah readers *bow*

Yah, yah, yah? *pinjem puppy eyes-nya Hae*

Mohon doa-nya juga ya~

Supaya saya bisa diterima di universitas dengan jurusan yang saya inginkan ^^

Gamsha ^^ *bow*

.

Yang nungguin KyuMin, maaf di chap ini KyuMin-nya ga ada *bow*

Ngerti kan apa alasannya? *nunjuk percakapan HaeHyuk*

Mungkin di chap depan ada :p

Dan mungkin bakalan jadi double date #plakk

.

Oke, ini balasan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^

**NadhaSparkyuMin **: Ehehe... Di chap depan ne? Tapi harap sabar nunggunya ya? Saya mau hiatus sementara dulu buat SBMPTN ^^ Ah... Mian update-nya telat *bow* Semoga suka dengan chap ini ya? ^^

**Tiasicho** : Iya... KyuMinnya belum muncul. Maybe next chap mereka saya munculin lagi ^^ Hae? Tertarik sama Hyuk dong... Muehehe... Kalo tertarik sama Min entar si Epil ngambek :p

**Heldamagnae** : Yeoja yang disukai udah tau kan? *tunjuk cerita di atas* Hehe :p

**hikmajantapan** : Enggak dong dear... Saya tetep lanjutin fict ini sampe tamat walaupun agak terseok-seok(?) gini updatenya xD Mian yah udah buat kamu nunggu lama *bow*  
Wah... Makasih ya! ^^ Kamu sendiri gimana saeng? Lulus dengan nilai memuaskan kan? ^^ Semoga ntar bisa dapet di seklah lanjutan yang kamu inginkan ya? ^^

**nova137 **: Iya chingu... Nona Lee yang dimaksud Kyu tentu aja Hyuk ^^ Kalo Min entar Hae-nya digetok(?) habis-habisan sama Epil xDD

**wuhan** : Hae suka sama Hyuk kok ^^ Ming Cuma perantaranya doang #plakk XD

**Kang Shin Ah** : Iya... Dia ga suka jadi pusat perhatian soalnya ^^ Hahaha... ne ^^

**KimCha** : Whoa... Ternyata kita satu angkatan ^^ Chukkae! ^^ Emm... ne... Tapi masih ada SBMPTN kan? Ayo kita berjuang di tes itu supaya dapet universitas dan jurusan yang kita inginkan! FIGHTING! ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Review lagi ne? ^^

GamshaHAE *bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	16. Chapter 15

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Nde" sahut Eunhyuk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pulanglah…"

Donghae tersenyum senang pada Eunhyuk. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya… Eumm... Aku pamit… Bye…" ucap Donghae sebelum ia bergegas pergi keluar dari café.

"Hati-hati" Eunhyuk membalasnya juga dengan senyuman dan melambai kecil pada sosok Donghae yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 15 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Hae hyung… Kenapa lama sekali? Kau kemana saja? Kau asyik mengencani nona Lee ya?" goda Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat Donghae baru saja memasuki dorm mereka.

PLAK!

Sebuah pukulan mulus mendarat di atas kepala sang magnae Super Junior itu.

"Awh! Appo! Kenapa kau memukulku hyung?" protes Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara sembarangan seperti itu?" delik Donghae kesal.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda hyung" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal sok imut begitu. Wajah borosmu itu sama sekali tidak cocok" cibir Donghae sadis sambil meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya di atas meja dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengarnya dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang Donghae duduki. "Oh iya! Mana hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menadahkan tangan kanannya.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Mana apanya?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Itu hyung… Pesananku… Mana pesananku?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Donghae. "Ah… Jangan-jangan—"

"TIDAK!" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba sambil mengambil bungkusan yang ia letakkan di atas meja tadi ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat bungkusan tersebut. "Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu. Aku akan memberikannya pada Hankyung hyung saja"

"Yaa~ Hyuung~ Aku mau cake itu. Cake itu adalah cake strawberry paling enak yang pernah kucoba. Pleasee~ Berikan cake itu padaku hyuung~" rajuk Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Ani! Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu karena kau sangat menyebalkan"

"Ya! Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?"

"Ha-Hankyung hyung… Se-sejak kapan kau pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap.

"Aku sudah pulang sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Wae?"

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu datang, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyadari kedatanganku kalau kau sendiri sibuk dengan game-game bodohmu itu?" Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun tajam kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sudahlah… Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berdua ribut sekali? Apa kalian mau dimaki-maki oleh penghuni dorm lainnya?"

"Ini hyung… Donghae hyung pelit sekali… Aku menagih pesananku padanya, tapi dia tidak mau memberikannya padaku" adu Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Pesananmu? Kau bahkan tidak menitipkan uang padaku sama sekali. Ini yang kau sebut pesanan?" ucap Donghae sambil memberikan deathglare-nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, sudah… Jangan ribut!" lerai Hankyung pada keduanya. "Aish… Kalian ini… Kapan dewasanya kalau kalian begini terus? Seperti anak kecil saja…" desah Hankyung lemas. "Ayo kita ke ruang makan saja" ajak Hankyung pada mereka berdua.

"Ne hyung" sahut mereka berdua hampir berbarengan.

-000-

"Jadi… Bagaimana hasil project-mu setelah kau berada di café itu?" tanya Hankyung disela-sela kegiatan menikmati cake-nya.

"Ini hyung… Coba kau lihat dulu…" Donghae menyodorkan secarik kertas yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam ranselnya pada Hankyung.

Hankyung mengamati deretan angka-angka itu dengan seksama. Setelah beberapa saat ia membaca isi kertas itu, senyuman terkembang di wajah tampannya.

"Daebak! Kau hebat! Aku menyukainya" puji Hankyung sambil menatap kertas itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Ne… Kau benar-benar hebat Hae! Aku bangga padamu" ucap Hankyung sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae pelan.

"Ahh… Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya hyung" Donghae tersenyum lega. "Tapi sebenarnya bukan aku saja yang membuatnya"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Eunhyuk juga ikut andil dalam pembuatan lagu ini" jawab Donghae.

"MWO? Eunhyuk?" kaget Kyuhyun dan Hankyung berbarengan.

"Ne… Dia mengerti tentang nada dan bisa mengenali nada dengan baik. Dulu juga dia sering membuat lagu. Dia benar-benar yeoja yang hebat!" Donghae tersenyum mengingat waktunya di Alstromeria tadi bersama Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk?" Hankyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu teman Sungmin yang itu?" tanya Hankyung memastikan. Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Hmm… Dia benar-benar yeoja yang mengagumkan…" gumam Hankyung pelan.

"Ne… Ternyata dia berbakat juga ya?" tambah Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah cake yang telah ia suapkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm… Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa dengan hal-hal semacam ini" Donghae menggendikkan kedua bahunya dan beralih menatap kertas yang berisi hasil karyanya bersama Eunhyuk.

"Lalu… Bagaimana dengan liriknya?" tanya Hankyung pada Donghae.

"Tenang saja hyung… Aku sudah mendapatkan ide untuk liriknya. Bagaimana dengan lirik ini?" Donghae meminta pendapat Hankyung sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas lainnya pada Hankyung.

"Hmm… Ini bagus… Aku setuju dengan lirik ini" Hankyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setelah ia selesai membaca lirik tersebut.

"Iya Hae hyung… Pakai yang ini saja… Isinya bagus" timpal Kyuhyun yang diam-diam ikut membaca kertas itu.

"Baiklah… Berarti lagu ini selesai…" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum senang. "Oh iya! Setelah ini ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Kyu" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengunyah potongan terakhir cake strawberrynya.

"Ini tentang nona Lee-mu"

"Mwo?"

-000-

_**Seminggu kemudian…**_

"Lee Sungmin!" seorang namja tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan café yang belum dibuka itu dan langsung memeluk sesosok yeoja yang tampak sibuk membersihkan meja di ruangan café tersebut dari belakang.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau in—Donghae oppa?" Mata yeoja itu membulat lebar setelah mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi begini oppa? Apa matamu itu sudah rabun? Apa oppa tidak melihat tulisan yang ada disana?" dengus Sungmin sebal pada Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan 'CLOSE' yang masih terpampang dengan jelas di depan pintu café tersebut.

"Ahh… Mianhae…" Donghae menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tak gatal dan mengusap pelan tengkuknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu? Lalu kenapa kau memelukku seperti tadi? Dasar namja kurang ajar!" ucap Sungmin agak keras.

"Mianhae… Aku hanya merasa sangat gembira hingga tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri" gumam Donghae pelan.

"Sangat gembira kenapa? Apa oppa baru saja mendapat honor yang besar?... Atau… Kau baru saja menang undian lotere?... Kau ini aneh sekali oppa…" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Ya! Bukan karena hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula, sejak kapan artis terkenal macam diriku ikut undian lotere?" balas Donghae pada Sungmin.

"Lalu apa?" Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat Donghae tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kalau tidak ada urusan denganku lebih baik cepat menyingkir dari sini! Pekerjaanku masih menumpuk. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni oppa. Pergi sana!" usir Sungmin sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan meja.

"Aish… Kau ini sadis sekali… Apa kau tidak merindukan oppa-mu yang tampan ini?" ucap Donghae dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya segera mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Donghae, lalu memberikan Donghae deathglare terbaiknya yang membuat Donghae sedikit bergidik takut.

"Aish…" desahnya pelan sambil berjalan mendekati meja kasir.

"Hae-ah… Maafkan saeng-ku ini, ne? Dia sedang bad mood… Jangan ganggu dia dulu" ucap Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari balik meja kasir sambil tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Ahh… noona" Donghae mengangguk sekilas untuk memberi salam hormat pada Heechul. "Gwenchana noona… Tidak apa-apa" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm…" Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini sudah ada disini? Tumben sekali… Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Heechul hati-hati.

"Aniya noona… Ini malah sangat menggembirakan bagiku" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum senang pada Heechul.

"Apa itu? Boleh aku tahu" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Ne… Tentu saja! Kau juga pasti akan sangat senang jika mendengarnya, noona" ucap Donghae sambil mengulas senyumnya lagi.

"Aahh… Kau ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran Donghae-ah… Cepat katakan padaku!" ucap Heechul tak sabar.

"Baiklah… Jadi begini noona… Sebenarnya… Sungmin…" kemudian Donghae membisikkan sesuatu pada Heechul sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mengelap mejanya.

"MWO?" pekik Heechul kaget sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hmm… Aku juga ingin…" Donghae lagi-lagi membisikkan sesuatu pada Heechul

"Mwo? Jinjjayo?" kaget Heechul tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dibisikkan Donghae padanya.

"Ne… Noona… Itu benar… Jadi aku—"

"Ne… Arraseo…" Heechul sambil menepuk pelan bahu Donghae, lalu berjalan ke arah Sungmin.

"Minnie…" panggil Heechul pada Sungmin yang tampak sedang mengelap vas bunga yang ada di pojok belakang ruangan café tersebut.

"Ne eonnie… Ada apa?" Sungmin menoleh menatap Heechul.

"Kau sudah mandi kan?" tanya Heechul.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? Tentu saja sudah! Kau ini aneh sekali eonnie" Sungmin memandang Heechul dengan pandangan aneh.

"Nah… Kalau begitu… Cepat sekarang ganti bajumu dengan baju yang lebih pantas" Heechul merebut kain lap dari tangan Sungmin dan mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan café dengan rumah mereka.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah baju kerjaku memang seperti ini setiap harinya?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Bukan untuk kerja chagi… Tapi untuk pergi"

"Mwo? Pergi?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Ya… Kau akan pergi" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapanmu eonnie. Mau pergi kemana dan untuk apa? Tidak mungkin kan, pagi-pagi begini sudah ada yang memesan makanan lewat layanan pesan-antar?"

"Sudahlah… Jangan banyak bertanya… Pokoknya sekarang kau ganti saja baju ini dengan baju-baju yang sering kau pakai untuk bepergian. Pekerjaan ini biar aku dan Wookie saja yang mengurusnya." ucap Heechul sambil mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan café dengan rumah mereka sendiri.

"Ta-tapi eonnie—"

"Jangan lama-lama ya~" ucap Heechul lagi pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Heechul dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Namun ia tetap mengikuti ucapan eonnie-nya itu tanpa banyak bertanya lagi.

"Noona... Memangnya dia benar-benar mau? Apa noona sudah mengatakan padanya kalau dia—"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu Hae-ah… Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Sungmin sedang bad mood itu seperti apa? Dia tidak akan menanggapi semua yang didengarnya dengan baik. Makanya tadi aku langsung menyuruhnya untuk berganti pakaian" sahut Heechul santai.

"Apa bad mood-nya itu masih karena namja itu?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Mwo? Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Heechul menatap Donghae dengan pandangan curiga.

"Eumm… Itu… Eunhyuk-ssi yang menceritakannya padaku… Dan karena cerita dari Eunhyuk-ssi itu juga aku jadi ingin—"

"Ahh… arraseo…" potong Heechul sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mengenai bad mood-nya… Hmm… Kurasa begitu… Dia benar-benar mencintai namja itu" Heechul melirik Donghae sekilas dan mendapati raut kecewa di wajah Donghae. "Ahh… Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku rasa masih ada peluang untuk bisa memasuki hati Sungmin" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae pelan.

"Hmm… Kalau memang benar seperti itu… Syukurlah…" Donghae menatap wajah Heechul dan menyunggingkan senyum leganya.

"Ne… Berjuanglah!" ucap Heechul menyemangati Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu namja tampan itu.

-000-

"Eonnie… Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan café, setelah sebelumnya mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ahh… Kau tampak cantik sekali…" Heechul menghampiri Sungmin dan merapikan sedikit poni Sungmin.

"Eonnie… Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikap aneh begini?" tanya Sungmin heran pada Heechul.

"Ahh… Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri" Heechul tersenyum pada Sungmin sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin.

"Hae-ah… Ini dia… Dia sudah cantik dan rapi… Berjuanglah… Fighting!" Heechul menyerahkan tangan Sungmin ke tangan Donghae kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas… memberikan semangat.

"Ne noona… Gomawo… Kami pergi dulu" ucap Donghae pada Heechul sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin pergi, keluar dari ruangan café tersebut.

"YA! Oppa! Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan tanganku!" Sungmin memberontak, memaksa agar Donghae melepaskan tangannya. "Eonnie! Apa maksudnya ini?" teriak Sungmin dari luar ruangan café.

Heechul yang mendengarnya dengan jelas hanya terkikik geli sambil terus mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sebelumnya dikerjakan oleh Sungmin. "Fighting Donghae-ah…" gumamnya pelan disela-sela pekerjaannya.

"Iisshh…! Lepas!" bentak Sungmin pada Donghae. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa aku pergi dengan oppa? Bukankah seharusnya aku pergi dengan eonnie?" ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan deathglare-nya pada Donghae yang hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi tingkah Sungmin tersebut.

"Memangnya Heechul noona mengatakan kalau kau akan pergi dengannya? Tidak kan? Kau memang akan pergi denganku" jawab Donghae santai.

"Tapi aku kan belum setu—"

"Lihat ini!" ucap Donghae sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepada Sungmin.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Sudahlah… Kau baca saja…" ucap Donghae sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya meninggalkan halaman depan Alstromeria Café.

Sungmin mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Ini… Eumm… Apa maksudnya?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat membaca deretan kalimat yang tertulis disana.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" sahut Donghae singkat.

"Ya! Oppa! Apa maksudmu? Aku—"

"Ck… Kau ini cerewet sekali" decak Donghae. "Sudahlah… Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri" ucap Donghae lagi.

"Ish! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali oppa!" decak sebal Sungmin yang membuat Donghae tertawa pelan saat melihat Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mereka—Donghae dan Sungmin—sampai juga di tempat yang Donghae tuju.

"Oppa… Kita dimana?" tanya Sungmin yang bingung melihat bangunan megah di depannya.

"Ini kantor agensi kami, SMEnt Building. Lihat!" Donghae menunjuk tulisan besar yang merupakan nama dari gedung yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah… Jangan bertanya apapun. Nanti juga kau akan tahu. Kajja ikut aku!" Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin sebelum Sungmin sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

-000-

"Apa benar kau adalah nona Lee Sungmin?" tanya seorang namja yang kelihatannya berumur lebih tua dari Donghae.

"Ya… Benar… Saya Lee Sungmin… Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

Namja itu tersenyum sekilas pada Sungmin. "Bisakah anda ikut sebentar dengan saya?" tanya namja itu sambil menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat.

Sungmin yang ragu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae. "Oppa…" panggilnya lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa" Donghae mengulas senyum lembutnya pada Sungmin sambil mengelus pelan bahu yeoja imut itu. "Oppa akan menunggumu disini. Pergilah bersama manajer hyung" ucap Donghae menenangkan.

"Bisakah?" tanya namja yang disebut 'manajer hyung' oleh Donghae tersebut sambil mengulas senyumnya kembali pada kedua makhluk berbeda gender yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Baiklah" ucap Sungmin setengah ragu, lalu mengikuti namja tersebut keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hufth…" desah Donghae lega saat Sungmin mau menuruti permintaan manajernya itu. "Syukurlah dia mau… Kalau tidak… Mungkin project ini akan—"

BRAKK

"—Astaga!" Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu sambil mengelus pelan dadanya karena kaget.

"Apa aku sudah terlambat? Hah… Hah…" Seorang yeoja dengan rambut yang diikat menyerupai ekor kuda tampak terengah-engah sambil membungkukkan badannya, menumpukan kedua tangannya pada kedua lututnya.

"Eunhyuk-ssi" ucap Donghae saat ia mengenali sosok yeoja yang tiba-tiba saja membuka kasar pintu ruangan itu tadi.

"Eoh? Donghae-ssi?" ucap Eunhyuk saat mendongakkan wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil meneegakkan badannya dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan karena habis berlari tadi.

"Hei… Ini kantor agensiku… Wajar bila aku berada disini" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum sekilas dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri mematung di dekat pintu ruangan tersebut. "Kajja" Donghae tanpa ragu menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membimbingnya ke arah sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi yang menyuruhku datang kesini itu kau?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Nde" angguk Donghae.

"Kenapa harus Heechul eonnie yang memberitahuku?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Dasar yeoja pabbo! Bagaimanna bisa aku menghubungimu jika nomor ponselmu saja aku tidak punya?" ucap Donghae sambil mengacak gemas poni Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae dari kepalanya.

"Rambutmu memang sudah berantakan sejak kau datang kemari. Jangan menyalahkanku" goda Donghae sambil terkikik geli melihat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ini juga salahmu, Fishy! Coba saja kau menyuruh Heechul eonnie meneleponku satu jam yang lalu, aku pasti tidak akan berlari seperti tadi kesini" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Mwo? Berani sekali kau mengataiku seperti itu. Bahkan kita baru berkenalan secara resmi seminggu yang lalu. Dasar tidak sopan!" gerutu Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Eunhyuk ketus.

"Aish… Kau dengan Sungmin benar-benar tidak ada bedanya. Pantas saja kalian bisa berteman dekat"

Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat ke arah Donghae dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. "Apa kau bilang? Coba katakan sekali lagi?"

"Aish…" desah Donghae. "Sudahlah… Lupakan" ucap Donghae cepat.

"Ya! Cepat katakan apa maksudmu tadi berkata seperti itu? Memangnya aku dan Minnie kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa… Sudahlah… Jangan membahas hal-hal tak penting ini la—"

"Ini penting bagiku pabbo! Cepat katakan padaku!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau senang sekali mengataiku sejak tadi? Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku" ucap Donghae tak terima.

"Terserah… Mulut ini kan mulutku… Jadi—"

"Ehem!" Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung berdiri di tembok sebelah pintu masuk setelah sebelumnya ia menginterupsi ucapan Eunhyuk hingga membuat yeoja itu tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" "Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

-000-

"Eoh? Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sungmin saat namja yang berstatus sebagai manajer Super Junior itu menyodorkan sebuah partitur lagu padanya.

"Tolong pelajari ini dulu nona karena partnermu belum datang" ucap namja tersebut sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Tapi tuan… Aku tidak tahu apa maksud anda? Kenapa kau menyuruhku mempelajari lagu ini? Aku sama sekali tidak—"

"Kau akan tahu nanti nona" potong namja itu sambil mengulas senyumnya.

"Tapi aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa nona" ucap seorang yeoja sambil menepuk lembut bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dan memandangi wajah yeoja cantik yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan dahi berkerut bingung.

Yeoja tersebut mengangguk paham dengan apa maksud pandangan Sungmin terhadapnya. "Jadi sebelum saya menjelaskannya, mari kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu" ajak yeoja tersebut ramah. "Kim Kibum imnida" Yeoja tersebut mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sungmin.

"A-ahh… Lee Sungmin imnida" balas Sungmin gelagapan sambil menerima uluran tangan yeoja bernama Kibum itu dan menjabatnya sekilas. "Jadi, apa maksudnya?" tanya Sungmin to the point.

"Jadi begini… Lagu ini adalah lagu yang rencananya akan dibawakan secara duet oleh pria dan wanita. Jadi nona dipanggil kemari untuk mencoba lagu ini bersama pria yang sudah ditetapkan untuk membawakan lagu ini"

"Ta-tapi… Aku tidak pernah mengajukan diriku?... Aku—"

"Kami sedang dalam tahap uji coba… Donghae-ssi yang merekomendasikan anda karena menurutnya suara anda pas dan cocok dengan suara penyanyi pria yang sudah kami tetapkan"

"Mwo? Jadi Donghae oppa mengajakku kemari untuk ini?" gumam Sungmin dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Eumm… Sepertinya memang begitu" sahut Kibum agak kikuk karena ia tidak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi di antara Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Lalu, siapa partner pria yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti nona" ucap Kibum sambil mengulas senyumnya.

-000-

"Ah… Rupanya sudah datang" ucap seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dimana Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Donghae berada.

"Ahh… Kau sudah kembali hyung?" sapa Donghae pada namja tersebut.

"Hmm" angguk namja tersebut sambil mengulas senyumnya. "Ah… Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya namja tersebut pada Kyuhyun yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Tentu saja mengobrol dengan mereka hyung" sahut Kyuhyun cuek sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat namja yang dipanggilnya 'hyung' tersebut.

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?" Namja tersebut menyingkap sedikit lengan jas yang dipakainya dan memperlihatkan jam tangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Cepat pergi ke tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada sekarang!" titahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… Santailah sedikit… Lagipula ini hanya latihan biasa… Aku—"

"Sekarang atau aku akan memanggil kedua hyung-mu kemari karena kau membangkang?" ancam namja itu sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ah… Arraseo, arraseo hyung… Jangan panggil mereka ne?" pinta Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Aku pergi dulu" pamitnya sebelum melangkah mendekati pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Huhh… Dasar!" desah Donghae sambil mengumpat pelan yang membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya mendengarnya.

"Ahh… Jadi anda yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk?" tanya namja itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki Eunhyuk dan Donghae saat ini.

"Nde… Saya Lee Eunhyuk" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas untuk memberi salam hormat.

"Kim Junghoon imnida… Manajer grup bocah ini"

"Ya! Hyung!" teriak Donghae yang tidak terima disebut bocah.

"Aku hanya bercanda Hae-ah" Manajer tampan bernama Junghoon itu terkekeh pelan dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Eum… Jadi kau yang membantu Donghae mengerjakan lagu itu?" tanya Junghoon pada Eunhyuk.

"Eoh? Lagu?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Itu… Lagu yang kubuat seminggu yang lalu itu" bisik Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Ohh… Ne… Aku hanya mencoba untuk memperbaiki nada-nada yang kurang cocok di lagu tersebut" jawab Eunhyuk jujur.

"Kalau begitu… Bisakah kau memperbaiki nada-nada yang terdengar aneh di lagu ini?" tanya Junghoon sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas yang diambilnya dari saku jasnya pada Eunhyuk.

"A-ahh… Baiklah… Aku akan mencobanya…" jawab Eunhyuk gugup sambil menerima kertas itu dari manajer tampan tersebut.

Setelah kira-kira 15 menit Eunhyuk membaca kertas itu berulang-ulang, akhirnya ia mengambil pensil yang tadi juga diberikan oleh Junghoon padanya dan menuliskan pensil tersebut pada kertas yang ada digenggamannya saat ini.

"Ini" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan kertas tersebut pada Junghoon.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Junghoon memastikan.

"Umm" Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil untuk meng-iya-kan pertanyaan namja tersebut. "Kuharap anda menyukainya" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"Bagus!" gumam Junghoon setelah ia selesai membaca kertas tersebut.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Ne… Kau lulus! Luar biasa!" puji Junghoon sambil tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Maksudmu apa Junghoon-ssi ? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu" Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung.

"Yah… Pada awalnya… Aku mengira kebetulan saja kau bisa mengubah-ubah nada supaya terdengar lebih sempurna lagi. Tapi setelah tadi aku mengetesmu, aku benar-benar percaya kalau kau itu sangat berbakat dalam bidang ini"

"Eh? Jadi yang tadi itu…" Eunhyuk tampak terkejut dengan ucapan namja tersebut.

"Ne… Benar… Tadi itu aku mengetes kemampuanmu dalam menggubah lagu"

"Eoh? Jadi… Itu…"

"Ne" Junghoon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengulas senyumnya lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana Eunhyuk-ssi? Kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Junghoon yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk terkejut dan secara otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap namja itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau mau kan, menjadi songwriter di agensi ini?" tawar namja itu lagi.

"Umm… Itu…" jawab Eunhyuk ragu-ragu.

"Tak apa-apa… Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu… Aku mengerti… Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memikirkannya dulu. Kau kuberi waktu tiga hari untuk—"

"Ta-tapi aku… Aku merasa aku tidak pantas dengan pekerjaan ini. Pengalamanku sangatlah kurang dalam bidang ini jadi—"

"Aku mengerti… Donghae sudah pernah menceritakannya padaku tentang kemampuanmu di bidang ini. Baiklah… Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba pekerjaan ini terlebih dahulu? Kurasa waktu 3 bulan cukup untuk masa percobaan. Bagaimana?" tawar Junghoon lagi pada Eunhyuk.

"Umm… Baiklah… Aku mau menerimanya" sahut Eunhyuk pelan setelah tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Ne" Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil. "Tapi… aku tidak mau langsung menjadi songwriter… Aku mau jadi asisten songwriter saja karena pengalamanku masih sangat sedikit. Aku juga masih kuliah, jadi kurasa… aku—"

"Baiklah… Kalau begitu kau akan bekerja sebagai asisten songwriter untuk 3 bulan ke depan, dan kuharap waktu 3 bulan dapat menumbuhkan rasa percaya dirimu dan mau resmi bekerja di tempat kami. Sayang sekali kalau bakat yang kau punya itu disia-siakan begitu saja" Manajer tampan yang ramah tersebut kembali tersenyum pada Eunhyuk. "Selamat bergabung di SM Entertainment Lee Eunhyuk-ssi" ucap namja itu lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menerima uluran tangan namja tersebut dan menjabatnya sambil tersenyum. "Jeongmal gamshahamnida… err…"

"Panggil aku manager Kim saja" sahut Junghoon sambil tersenyum pada Eunhyuk. "Atau… Kau mau memanggilku oppa?" tawar Junghoon sambil tertawa.

"A-ahh… Ani… Aku mau memanggilmu manajer Kim saja" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan wajah merona karena malu. "Jeongmal gamshahamnida manager Kim" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengulas senyuman cerianya.

Donghae yang melihatnya hanya memandangi mereka berdua sambil tersenyum senang.

**Sementara di tempat lain…**

"Mwo? Jadi aku akan berduet denganmu?" Sungmin terlonjak kaget sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ne… Kau akan berduet denganku" angguk Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sungmin tegas. "Kau ini… Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu kalau aku tidak mau menjadi seorang—emmpphh"

"Tenanglah dulu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang membekap mulut Sungmin.

"Ya! Kau—"

"Kau hanya akan menjadi backing vocalku. Kau tidak akan di debutkan. Kau mau kan?" rayu Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Kenapa harus aku? Tak bisakah kau mencari wanita lain untuk posisi penyanyi wanita ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak ada yang cocok dengan suaraku" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Berusaha untuk sesabar mungkin menghadapi yeoja yang diyakininya sedang ber-mood buruk ini.

"Penyanyi yeoja di agensi ini, apa tidak ada? Member SNSD mungkin?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Kau ini… Kalau ada, aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Donghae hyung untuk membawamu kesini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandangi partitur lagu yang sejak tadi Sungmin pelajari. "Ayolah Sungmin-ah… Mau ya?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah memelas.

"Haahh…" Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku mau… Tapi fans-mu…"

"Sudah kukatakan kan? Aku dan hyungdeul-ku akan menjagamu dari fans kami. Begitupun dengan Heechul noona, Ryeowookkie dan Lee Eunhyuk"

"Hmm" Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. "Mwo? Eunhyuk?" sentaknya kaget.

"Ne… Lee Eunhyuk" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulas seringaiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ ^^

Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fict ini? *kedipin mata* #plakk

Mianhae baru bisa update chap ini sekarang *bow*

Semoga suka dengan perkembangan ceritanya ne ^^

.

Double date-nya ternyata ada di chap selanjutnya readers

Mianhae *bow*

Tapi nanti date-nya ga terlalu greget soalnya ini masih bicarain tentang pekerjaan baru kedua nona Lee itu, harap dimaklumi ya kalau chap depan ga sesuai dengan bayangan readers sekalian *bow lagi*

.

Oke, ini balesan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^

**Guest** : Wahh… Selamat yaa! Chukkae ^^ *hidupin kembang api* :p Terima kasih atas doanya ^^ Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**Tiasicho** : Ne ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^ Terima kasih atas dukungannya ^^

**Heldamagnae** : Pertemuan yang ke… Eum… molla… Hehehe :p Terima kasih ^^

**nova137** : Yap! Maybe, hehehe :p Double datenya di chap depan ya ^^ Terima kasih ^^

**haehyukyumin** : Ne ^^ Cast utamanya memang mereka berempat ^^ Terima kasih ^^

**KyuWie** : Hehehe… Gimana yah? #plakk Liat aja perkembangannya nanti :p

**Maximumelf** : Hehehe mian yah, KyuMinnya nyelip dikit *bow* Next chap ada kok, tapi double sama HaeHyuk ^^

**Kang Shin Ah **: Hehe pasti ketemu kok, soalnya mereka masuk cast utama juga. Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki **: Iya… Sekarang giliran mereka. Hehe ;)

**NadhaSparkyuMin** : Hehehe… Nde… Terima kasih ^^

**asdfghjkyu** : Hehehe… Ne… Tapi double date-nya di chap depan ;)

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Review lagi ne? ^^

GamshaHAE *bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	17. Chapter 16

**…** **Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Haahh…" Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku mau… Tapi fans-mu…"

"Sudah kukatakan kan? Aku dan hyungdeul-ku akan menjagamu dari fans kami. Begitupun dengan Heechul noona, Ryeowookkie dan Lee Eunhyuk"

"Hmm" Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. "Mwo? Eunhyuk?" sentaknya kaget.

"Ne… Lee Eunhyuk" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulas seringaiannya.

.

.

.

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 16 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat katakan padaku apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut nama Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Cha! Kita pergi" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar Sungmin bangun dari posisi duduknya dan mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa pergi dari sini begitu saja" Sungmin menarik tangannya kembali dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana dengan latihan ini? Kita bahkan belum sempat—"

"Sudahlah… Jangan dipikirkan… Kita bisa melanjutkannya lain waktu" ucap Kyuhyun enteng sambil menarik tangan Sungmin kembali.

"Tapi—"

"Percayalah padaku" Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan mengulas senyumnya pada Sungmin. "Aku akan memberitahu manajer hyung nanti. Cha!"

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk pasrah sebelum mengikuti Kyuhyun. Namun belum sempat mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah mereka.

"Ya! Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kibum noona" "Kibum-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kibum lagi sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Sebentar lagi manajer Kim akan datang melihat latihan kalian, jadi kuharap—"

"Noona" potong Kyuhyun. "Kumohon untuk kali ini saja, biarkan kami pergi. Setelah itu untuk latihan selanjutnya kami berjanji akan mengikutinya dengan baik" pinta Kyuhyun memberikan penawaran.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ah… Aku—"

"Noona… Jebal…" pinta Kyuhyun dengan jurus puppy eyes gagalnya yang membuat Kibum dan Sungmin mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Tapi Kyu… Aku sudah—"

"Noona…" pinta Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah memelas dibuat-buatnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan imbalan pada noona?" ucap Kyuhyun membuat penawaran.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kibum dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Aku akan menjadi cupidmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum. "Kau dan Siwon hyung" tambahnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Blush…

Dan ucapan Kyuhyun yang terakhir itu sukses membuat kedua pipi yeoja cantik itu berhiaskan rona merah yang lumayan kentara.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" bentak Kibum sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah noona… Aku sudah tahu semuanya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengulas seringaiannya. Menggoda Kibum.

"Aish… Kau ini… Jangan berbicara sembarangan!" bentak Kibum. "Itu tidak benar! Jangan bercanda!" ucapnya lagi.

"Eoh? Memangnya siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yakin yang membuat pipi Kibum semakin bersemu merah. "Noona dan Siwon hyung—"

"Aish… Ya! Sudahlah!" potong Kibum. "Pergi sana! Berada bersamamu lebih lama lagi hanya akan menaikkan tensi darahku saja!" usir Kibum sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyuhyun menuju pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Hahaha… Bukan tensi darah noona… Tapi debaran jantungmu, karena kau memikirkan Siwon hyung. Iya kan?" goda Kyuhyun lagi sambil mencolek bahu kanan Kibum. "Mengaku saja…"

"YA!" teriak Kibum lagi yang membuat Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan dua orang manusia berbeda gender yang sedang bertengkar seperti anak kecil dihadapannya. "Sungmin-ssi… Cepat bawa dia pergi! Aku sedang tidak mood bertengkar dengannya" ucap Kibum sambil menuntun tubuh Sungmin keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hhhhh..." desah Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian. "Baiklah Kibum-ssi… Kami pamit dulu. Sampaikan salam dan maafku pada manajer Kim karena orang ini" ucap Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan malas. "Kami permisi dulu" mohon Sungmin sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan tersebut.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah! Tunggu aku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. "Noona… Jeongmal gomawo noona. Ide untuk menjadi cupidmu dan Siwon hyung akan kupikirkan nanti. Aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Bye" ucap Kyuhyun pada Kibum sebelum ia berlari menyusul Sungmin.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan berbicara sembarangan!" teriak Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ditengah-tengah kegiatan berlarinya.

.

_**Sementara itu di ruangan lain…**_

"Jadi kau memanggilku kemari untuk ini?" tanya Eunhyuk menginterogasi Donghae setelah manajer Kim Junghoon keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" ucap Donghae balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu" Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. "Aku hanya tidak siap… Aku juga tidak berpengalaman" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memainkan jemari tangannya di pangkuannya.

"Bukankah manajer hyung sudah mengatakan kalau kau bisa mencobanya terlebih dahulu untuk 3 bulan ke depan? Kau pasti akan terbiasa dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan itu" ucap Donghae yakin.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah… Kau akan kubimbing selama 3 bulan kedepan ini" ucap Donghae sambil mengulas senyumnya.

"Eoh? Apa maksudnya? Kau—"

"Cha! Kutraktir es krim supaya kau tidak stress berpikir seperti ini" potong Donghae sengaja sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar yeoja manis itu bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada penolakan" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum manis pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang terpaku melihat Donghae tanpa sadar mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti langkah namja itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka melangkah menjauhi ruangan tersebut, sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah mereka.

"Hyukkie"

Eunhyuk yang merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "Minnie?" ucapnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin setelah ia berhadapan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sendiri?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Eumm… Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya disini?" ucap Donghae menengahi yang membuat kedua yeoja itu beralih menatapnya. "Eumm… Di kedai es krim mungkin?" tawarnya sambil mengelus tengkuknya… Salah tingkah karena kedua yeoja itu menatapnya dalam. "Biar kutraktir" ucapnya lagi ketika kedua yeoja itu masih menatapnya.

Dan ucapan terakhir Donghae tersebut berhasil membuat kedua yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka. "Kau mau?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Tentu saja" balas Sungmin yang juga menatap Eunhyuk sambil mengulas senyum manisnya. "Hm?" Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti sambil tersenyum yang membuat kedua namja yang ada di dekat mereka menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kajja!" ucap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sambil menggamit lengan kanan—Eunhyuk— dan lengan kiri—Sungmin—Donghae, lalu menarik tubuh namja tampan tersebut menuju pintu keluar gedung tersebut.

"Y-ya… Ya! Lepaskan! Lepaskan" ucap Donghae yang kaget dengan tingkah tiba-tiba kedua yeoja manis itu.

Sementara itu di belakang Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menyusul 3 orang yang ada di depannya itu. "Ya! Tunggu aku!" jeritnya cukup lantang yang membuat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin terkikik geli mendengarnya.

-000-

"Euunngg… Enak sekalii~~" ucap Sungmin disela-sela kegiatan menikmati ice cream yang dipesannya.

"Ne… Ini sangat enak!" sahut Eunhyuk. "Rasanya masih sama dengan yang dulu sering kubeli" tambahnya lagi.

"Ckckck… Kalian ini sama saja. Benar-benar memalukan. Seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan ice cream saja" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah heboh kedua yeoja itu.

"Hei… Kami sudah mengatakannya padamu kan kalau 2 tahun belakangan ini kami jarang sekali bisa mampir kesini?" Sungmin yang menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Jadi… Tentu saja kami sangat senang bisa mampir di kedai ini untuk menikmati ice cream favorit kami" tambahnya lagi.

"Yaahh… Terserah padamu sajalah" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya lalu menyeruput kopi pesanannya.

"Hei… Lagipula yang mentraktir kami Donghae oppa… Donghae oppa saja tidak protes, kenapa kau yang juga ditraktir olehnya protes?" desis Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Itu karena kau dan Eunhyuk-ssi terlalu kekanakan" ucap Kyuhyun ringan sambil menyunggingkan smirk-nya.

"Ya! Kau bilang apa? Coba katakan sekali lagi?" pekik Eunhyuk sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan memegang sendoknya erat-erat.

"Itu karena kalian berdua terlalu—"

"Sudah, sudah… Hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian" lerai Donghae. "Aish… Kalian ini sama saja… Sama-sama kekanakan… Sudah—"

"Kau juga!" potong Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan yang membuat seorang Lee Donghae menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Berkacalah terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mengatai orang oppa" ucap Sungmin sambil terkikik geli menatap Donghae.

"Aish… Kau ini Min" ucap Donghae sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin tertawa melihat raut susah di wajah tampan namja itu.

Dan tingkah laku Donghae dan Sungmin tersebut sukses membuat dua orang lainnya yang ada di meja tersebut mempoutkan bibir mereka tanpa sadar.

'Awas saja kau Donghae hyung! Kau akan kukerjai habis-habisan di dorm nanti' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menatap Donghae kesal.

'Kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Minnie akrab dengan orang ini ya?' Entah disadarinya atau tidak, Eunhyuk terus meracau dalam hati sambil menumbukkan sendoknya keras-keras pada mangkuk yang masih berisi ice cream itu.

"Oh iya… Kenapa oppa tumben sekali mentraktir ice cream seperti ini? Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Dasar yeoja pabbo! Tentu saja untuk merayakan bergabungnya dirimu dan Eunhyuk-ssi di agensi kami" ucap Donghae.

"MWO?" Eunhyuk dan Sungmin terlonjak kaget. "Minnie?" "Hyukkie?" ucap mereka berbarengan sambil saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ne" angguk Donghae sambil mengulas senyumnya.

"A-anou… Min-Minnie…?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu-ragu sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie…?" ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua yeoja itu.

"Eunhyuk bergabung menjadi songwriter dan Sungmin akan menjadi pasangan duet Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae sambil mengulas senyumnya.

"MWO?" kaget Eunhyuk dan Sungmin lagi.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sungmin, meminta penjelasan pada Donghae.

"Aku bersyukur atas hadiahmu minggu lalu Min-ah" ucap Donghae yang membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau menyuruh Eunhyuk-ssi mengantarkan pesananku. Dan hasilnya? Lebih dari mengantarkan pesanan" tambahnya sambil mengulas senyum puasnya.

"Apa maksud oppa?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Dia banyak membantuku dalam menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang baru kuciptakan" ucap Donghae sambil mengulas senyumnya lagi dan menatap Eunhyuk, yang membuat Eunhyuk tersedak ice cream.

"Uhuk, uhuk"

"Ah… Hyukkie…" Sungmin yang duduk disamping Eunhyuk segera menyodorkan segelas air pada sahabatnya itu sambil menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Aku hanya membantu memperbaikinya sedikit. Tidak usah berlebihan menceritakannya" ucap Eunhyuk yang sudah bisa menguasai dirinya untuk tidak terbatuk-batuk lagi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Minnie? Kenapa dia bisa—"

"Donghae oppa yang mengajukanku" ucap Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hng?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Hanya mencoba Min… Bukan sengaja…" ucap Donghae sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sungmin. "Tapi ternyata manajer hyung dan penyanyi pria-nya sendiri yang memintamu untuk berpartisipasi menyanyikan lagu itu. Hahaha" Donghae tergelak sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang kini menatap Donghae sinis.

"Itu karena tidak ada penyanyi wanita lain yang mempunyai tipe suara yang cocok dengan tipe suaraku" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae, menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini menyebalkan hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil memukul bahu Donghae lumayan keras, yang membuat Donghae mengaduh disela-sela tawanya. "Oh iya, kudengar Eunhyuk-ssi tidak langsung menerima tawaran manajer hyung… Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"I-itu… Eum… Itu karena aku masih belum punya pengalaman dan aku juga masih kuliah… Jadi—"

"Tapi songwriter kan berbeda… Mereka bisa bekerja sekehendak hati mereka… Mau di universitas, di rumah, di supermarket, di taman… Mereka bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dimana saja. Benar kan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, meminta persetujuan Donghae.

"Ne" sahut Donghae membenarkan. "Kau tidak perlu datang ke kantor setiap hari seperti orang-orang yang bekerja pada umumnya. Selagi kau punya ide, kau bisa menulis lagu dimana saja. Sama seperti penulis" jelas Donghae sambil tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk.

"Dan lagi, masa percobaan itu menurutku tidak perlu untukmu. Kau punya selera nada yang bagus. Jadi… meskipun pengalamanmu sangat sedikit, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menciptakan lagu yang sangat bagus dengan pilihan nada yang tepat" ucap Donghae lagi.

"Aku belum begitu berpengalaman dalam membuat lagu. Aku takut kalau lagu yang kubuat nanti hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membantu seorang songwriter untuk menyelesaikan lagunya. Yah… setidaknya pekerjaan yang seperti itu bisa membuatku lebih nyaman bekerja" jelas Eunhyuk, membela dirinya.

"Hmm… Jadi begitu? Kau ini benar-benar tidak mempunyai rasa percaya diri sama sekali ya? Seharusnya kau itu harus selalu percaya dengan kemampuan yang ada pada dirimu supaya kau bisa sukses untuk ke depannya" nasehat Donghae.

"Betul!" ucap Kyuhyun membenarkan sambil melirik Sungmin. "Kau juga Sungmin-ah… Kau harus mulai lebih percaya diri"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun tajam. "Jangan mulai menceramahiku lagi… Kau ini suka sekali berceramah… Seperti ahjumma-ahjumma saja" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hei… Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengungkapkan pendapatku dan memberi tahumu hal yang baik… Apa itu salah?" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima.

Sungmin menggendikkan bahunya dan mulai menyuapkan ice cream lagi ke dalam mulutnya. "Sudahlah… Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Aku harus menghabiskan ice cream ini. Kasihan Heechul eonnie dan Wookkie. Mereka pasti kewalahan melayani pelanggan"

"Ne… Baiklah… Setelah ini kita pulang" ucap Kyuhyun mengalah sambil menyeruput kopinya lagi sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

-000-

**Super Junior Dormitory**

"Hae-ya, Kyuhyunnie, kenapa sejak tadi kalian berdua senyum-senyum sendiri?" Siwon yang sejak tadi melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri mulai merasa risih dengan sikap aneh mereka berdua.

"Sedang senang Wonnie/Hyung" jawab mereka berbarengan.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya "Kalian sudah mulai tidak waras ya? Tadi kalian habis dari mana?" tanya Siwon menyelidik.

"Dari SMEnt Building" sahut Donghae ringan.

"Tumben sekali kalian gembira seperti ini setelah pulang dari sana... Seperti bukan kalian saja" ucap Siwon sambil menatap aneh kedua namja yang masih asyik dengan 'dunia'nya itu.

"Ne… Itu karena kami punya partner baru hyung" jawab Kyuhyun riang.

"Partner? Partner apa?" tanya Siwon sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Partner membuat lagu" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

"Partner bernyanyi" sahut Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Nugu?" tanya Siwon semakin bingung.

"Nona Lee!" ucap Donghae dan Kyuhyun serempak sambil ber-high five.

"Mwo?" mata Siwon membulat kaget, namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali menautkan alisnya bingung. "Nona Lee? Nugu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lee Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin? Sungmin yang itu maksudmu?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Nde… Sungmin… Hoobae-ku yang itu" angguk Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya. "Aku akan berduet dengannya untuk lagu baru nanti" ucapnya senang.

Siwon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mengerti. "Lalu kau Hae?" tanyanya sambil menatap Donghae. "Apa nona Lee itu Lee Sungmin juga?"

"E-em…" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nona Lee yang akan menjadi partner-ku adalah sahabat Sungmin. Namanya Lee Eunhyuk" ucap Donghae sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Haahh…" Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang yang membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Kenapa menghela nafas seperti itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Kukira nona Lee yang kalian maksud itu orang yang sama" ucap Siwon jujur. "Syukurlah kalau berbeda" tambahnya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Karena kelihatannya kalian berdua… ehem… jatuh cinta pada nona Lee yang kalian maksud itu" jawab Siwon lagi yang membuat kedua namja itu mengusap tengkuk mereka.

"A-aa… Jatuh cinta?" gumam Donghae tergagap. "Ti-tidak… Tidak seperti itu. Iya kan Kyu?" tanya Donghae meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun.

"U-umm… Yaa… Tidak kok" sahut Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon.

"N-ne… Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun setengah gugup.

Siwon melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya saat melihat kegugupan keduanya. "Oh… Begitu… Baiklah…" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Donghae dan Kyuhyun berbarengan. "Cepatlah sadari perasaan kalian berdua sebelum terlambat" ucap Siwon sambil menyunggingkan senyuman penuh artinya pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan tersebut.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi mereka lalu menoleh dan saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Donghae.

"Molla" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

-000-

** SMEnt Building**

"Aarrgghh...! Gara-gara ucapan Siwonnie, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpat pelan seorang namja tampan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku jadi terus-terusan memikirkan perkataannya tentang perasaanku pada... Aish... Kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti ini? Kenapa aku jadi terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Siwon kemarin? Benar-benar menyebalkan!" umpatnya lagi sambil menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan dengan langkah cepat.

"Yeoja itu pasti sudah menungguku di depan gedung" gumamnya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat cukup berantakan.

Dan benar saja…

Sesosok yeoja berdiri di dekat pintu masuk gedung ketika namja tampan itu baru saja sampai. Yeoja itu hanya menggunakan T-shirt putih dengan jaket berwarna biru langit dan celana jeans panjang.

'Benar-benar yeoja yang tidak feminim sama sekali. Kemana-mana pasti menggunakan T-shirt dan celana jeans panjang. Ckckck…' gumam namja itu dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Eunhyuk ssi" panggil namja itu pelan.

Yeoja itu menolehkan wajahnya sambil melambai kecil dan tersenyum pada namja tampan itu. "Annyeong Donghae ssi… Selamat pagi" sapanya ramah pada Donghae. Namun sedetik kemudian, raut ramah di wajahnya tergantikan oleh raut bingung dan kerutan di dahinya. 'Ada apa dengan namja ini?' gumamnya dalam hati sambil menatap dalam namja tampan yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya itu.

.

**-Donghae POV-**

DEG!

A-apa?

Yang barusan itu apa-apaan?

Kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihat senyuman manisnya ta—eoh? Manis? Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Seharusnya aku—Aish… Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat melihat senyumannya itu? Apa aku sudah mulai gila?

Aarrgghh… Tidak mungkin!

Pasti ada yang salah dengan diriku!

Pasti!

**-Donghae POV end-**

.

"…-ssi… hae ssi… Hei!"

Sebuah tepukan menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. "E-eumm… Ne?" ucap Donghae tergagap sambil berusaha membuat ekspresi wajah se-biasa mungkin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau melamun?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan heran bercampur bingung.

"A-ani" bohong Donghae pada Eunhyuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ta-tapi tadi—"

"Kajja kita masuk ke dalam" potong Donghae sebelum Eunhyuk melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Jujur saja, Donghae saat ini menjadi sedikit canggung karena ketahuan melamun oleh yeoja yang tanpa disadarinya mulai merebut perhatiannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Eumm… Yaa… Baiklah" sahut Eunhyuk setengah ragu sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung megah itu, mendahului Donghae yang kini menundukkan wajahnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Haahh… Syukurlah" gumam Donghae sebelum menyusul Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

**.**

**-Eunhyuk POV-**

Lee Donghae… Hmm… Aneh sekali… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan namja ini? Kenapa mendadak jadi pendiam seperti ini?

"Hei… Kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya padanya.

"E-eh? U-umm… Ani… Aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya gelagapan.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengannya.

"Jinjjayo? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja"

"Ne… Aku benar-benar sedang baik-baik saja… Sudahlah… Daripada menanyaiku seperti itu lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya musik yang pas untuk lagu ini"

"Umm… Baiklah…" Aku menuruti permintaannya dan mulai membaca ulang partitur lagu yang tengah kami garap saat ini.

Ya… Lebih baik aku bertanya padanya nanti saja. Saat ini kami harus berkonsentrasi penuh pada lagu ini supaya lagu ini bisa cepat selesai digarap dan Super Junior dapat merilis albumnya tepat waktu.

**-Eunhyuk POV end-**

-000-

** Alstromeria Café **

"Haahh… Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya… Seorang Lee Donghae yang biasanya cerewet ternyata hari ini berubah menjadi sangat pendiam" gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

Kini ia sedang berada di halaman belakang Alstromeria Café… Duduk seorang diri sambil menatap hamparan bintang di langit malam itu…

"Hyukkie… Sedang apa kau sendirian disini? Kau tidak pulang eoh?" Heechul datang menghampiri Eunhyuk sambil membawa dua cangkir cokelat hangat.

"Gomawo eonnie" ucap Eunhyuk setelah menerima cokelat hangat tersebut dari Heechul. "Tidak sedang apa-apa eonnie… Hanya sedang berpikir sedikit saja" ucapnya sambil mengulas senyumannya. "Masalah pulang… Eumm… Orangtuaku pergi ke luar kota, mungkin 2 minggu lagi mereka baru kembali. Tak apa kan jika aku menginap disini eonnie? Aku takut sendirian di rumah"

"Tentu saja boleh Hyukkie. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, sama seperti Minnie dan Wookie" ucap Heechul sambil mengelus pelan kepala Eunhyuk. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Lagu baru yang kau buat bersama Donghae itu, eoh?"

"Aniya eonnie… Itu bukan laguku… Itu adalah lagu hasil ciptaan Lee Donghae sendiri. Aku hanya ikut membantu memperbaiki sedikit saja" ucap Eunhyuk sambil meminum cokelat hangatnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ulang Heechul lagi.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Donghae… Hari ini dia terlihat sangat aneh"

"Aneh kenapa? Aku tidak merasa kalau dia aneh… Dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja… Sama seperti dia yang biasanya"

"Benarkah? Apa dia banyak bicara pada eonnie seperti biasanya?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Tentu saja… Bukankah Donghae memang ramah seperti itu? Seharusnya kau lebih tahu akan hal itu. Kau kan lebih sering bersamanya bila dibandingkan denganku"

"Eonnie… Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu" ralat Eunhyuk.

"Tapi sebenarnya dia sudah berada di dekatmu sejak lama" ucap Heechul sedikit menggoda sambil terkikik geli.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Hae sunbae itu dia" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?" gumam Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu saengie?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Hari ini Donghae menjadi sangat pendiam sekali. Saat di SMEnt Building tadi, dia bahkan tidak mengajakku mengobrolkan sesuatu sama sekali. Padahal biasanya dia akan bertanya tentang apa saja padaku. Dia benar-benar aneh hari ini"

"Ahh… Sudahlah… Tak usah terlalu kau pikirkan… Mungkin ia sedang punya banyak masalah saat ini, makanya dia mendadak menjadi pendiam seperti itu" ujar Heechul sambil mengambil gelas Eunhyuk yang sudah kosong.

"Hmm… Mungkin…" sahut Eunhyuk pelan. "Oh iya, Sungminnie eoddiega eonnie? Aku tak melihatnya sejak sore tadi" tanya Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan sahabatnya.

"Dia tertidur lebih awal tadi. Sepertinya mood-nya hari ini sedang tidak bagus" ucap Heechul sambil mengingat-ingat wajah masam Sungmin saat pulang sore tadi. "Lebih baik kau cepat tidur sekarang. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Bukankah kau besok ada kuliah pagi bersama Sungminnie?"

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya. Berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu sebelum menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Astaga! Aku lupa! Eonnie… Gomawo sudah mengingatkanku. Baiklah aku akan tidur sekarang. Jaljayo eonnie~" ucapnya sebelum ia melesat pergi ke kamar Sungmin.

"Ne saengie… Nado jaljayo" ucap Heechul sedikit keras. Ia kemudian tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat tubuh Eunhyuk sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Haahh… Pantas saja dia cocok berteman dengan Minnie. Kkk~" kikiknya menahan tawa sebelum ia pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci gelas dan perabotan lainnya yang masih kotor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Annyeong yeorobuuunn~~ ^^

Adakah yang ingat dengan ff ancur, gaje bin aneh ini?

Jeongmal mianhae ne baru bisa update lagi sekarang, kemarin-kemarin saya sibuk ospek plus sakit setelah ospek T.T *bow*

Jadi mahasiswa baru itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalani #eehh #plakk xDD

Ehehe :p

Tapi setelah ini saya bakal usahain update teratur lagi kok ^^

Dan untuk masalah plagiator yang sedang rusuh disini, sudahlah… biarin aja…

Dia cuma cari sensasi… Ntar kalo udah ga ada yang peduli lagi sama dia, dia bakal berenti sendiri kok. So, ga usah peduliin tulisan-tulisan aneh yang dia buat dan jangan ninggalin review disana karena itu justru membuat dia seneng karena berhasil membuat perhatian kita tertuju padanya(?)

Selain bikin gondok, kesel, marah, dsb, ngeladenin orang kayak dia juga nambah dosa karena tanpa sengaja kita mengetik kata-kata hujatan yang kasar.

Jadi ga usah peduliin dia lagi ne? ^^

Buat yang membuat ff n ff-nya diplagiat sama dia, udah… biarin aja…

Jangan hapus ff yang sudah susah payah kamu buat. Readers juga pasti tahu mana ff asli n mana ff plagiat kalau dilihat dari tanggal publish-nya.

Saran saya sih, dahulukan readers daripada tuh plagiator karena kasian readersnya kalo sampe ff yang mereka ikutin ilang begitu aja ditambah author yang buat juga ikut ilang  
* pengalaman pribadi T.T *

.

Oke, ini balesan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^

**ELF** : Mianhae baru bisa update sekarang. Untuk chap depan saya usahakan lebih cepat lagi update-nya. Semoga suka dengan chap ini ne? ^^

**BunnyEvilKim** : Hehehe… Terima kasih ^^ Ne, ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**babyAngelTeuk** : Hehehe iya… Soalnya waktu itu tugas pra ospek saya bejibun, jadi ga ada waktu buat ngetik :p . Iya Yanti, ga papa ^^ yang penting sekarang udah ninggalin jejak kan? ^^ Maaf saya baru bisa update sekarang, soalnya bulan kemarin bener-bener We O We banget. Ospek plus ratam 2 minggu penuh, terus kuliah perdana n ikut rapat sana sini membuat saya tidak punya waktu untuk mengetik. Jeongmal mianhae ne? *bow* Semoga suka dengan chap ini ^^ Chap depan saya usahakan update lebih cepat ^^

**Anik405** : Hehehe… Iya ^^

**Tiasicho** : Yups… Begitulah… Karena itu kemauan Min xD Ehehe… Sebenernya kalo diperhatikan KyuMin mulai ada rasa walau baru sedikit :p Semoga suka dengan chap ini ne ^^

**Kang Shin Ah** : Sibum ada, tapi mungkin momentnya sedikit karena bukan tokoh utama. Nanti saya bakal selip-selipin(?) momentnya entah di chap mana xD Hehehe… terima kasih ^^

**Heldamagnae** : Iya ^^

**nova137 **: Kapan yaa? Ehehe… Liat aja nanti #plakk xD

**Lee AeRaa **: Terima kasih ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**myfishychovy** : Ne… Gomawo ^^

**SSungMine** : Ne… Terima kasih ^^ Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**PAboGirl** : Terima kasih ^^ Iya… Ga papa… Ini hikma bukan? Mian… Suka lupa sih… Hehehe :p

**Littleevil1367** : Hehe… Terima kasih ^^ Iya… Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ne ^^

**kyuhaelove** : Mianhae saya baru bisa update sekarang *bow* Kemarin-kemarin saya masih sibuk ospek n sakit setelah ospek, jadi ga bisa ngetik T.T. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ne ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Review lagi ne? ^^

GamshaHAE *bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	18. Chapter 17

**… Previous Chapter …**

**.**

**.**

"Ne saengie… Nado jaljayo" ucap Heechul sedikit keras. Ia kemudian tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat tubuh Eunhyuk sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Haahh… Pantas saja dia cocok berteman dengan Minnie. Kkk~" kikiknya menahan tawa sebelum ia pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci gelas dan perabotan lainnya yang masih kotor.

.

.

.

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 17 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior's Dormitory**

"Aish…" gumam Donghae lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

Wajahnya terlihat resah. Bahkan ia merubah-rubah posisi tubuhnya di atas sofa hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit untuk setiap posisi.

"Hae-ya? Kau sedang apa disana? Kenapa tidak ikut bergabung bersama kami?" tanya Hankyung yang muncul dari ruang makan.

"A-ah… Hyung… Kukira siapa…" Donghae terlihat memaksakan senyumnya pada Hankyung.

"Gwenchana?" Hankyung mengusap lembut bahu Donghae.

"Ne hyung… Gwenchana…" ucap Donghae sambil memaksakan senyumnya lagi.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja… Kau tak bisa membohongiku Hae-ya…" ucap Hankyung sambil menatap Donghae dalam. "Kau sedang punya masalah? Mau menceritakannya padaku?" tawar Hankyung.

"Emmhh… Tapi…" sahut Donghae ragu-ragu.

"Akan kubantu sebisaku" ucap Hankyung meyakinkan sambil tersenyum lembut pada Donghae.

"Kau masih ingat Lee Eunhyuk hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Hankyung ragu.

"Teman Sungmin?" tanya Hankyung yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae. "Ahh… Ne… Aku mengingatnya… Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Ani" Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?" tanya Hankyung sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Begini hyung… Huufftthh…. Bagaimana ya?" ujar Donghae sambil berpikir sejenak. "Jadi begini hyung… Aku merasa kalau aku yang sekarang ini jadi sedikit merasakan hal yang berbeda dengan Eunhyuk setelah aku merenungi ucapan Siwonie kemarin malam"

"Mwo? Siwonie? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapanmu itu Hae-ya" ucap Hankyung dengan dahi mengerut.

"Ummhh… Jadi begini hyung… Sekarang ini aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh pada Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa aku jadi begitu berdebar-debar ketika ia berada di sampingku. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum dan berbicara padaku, rasanya sangat sangat… ahh… aku sendiri bingung menjelaskannya… Bagaimana ya?…Perasaan itu benar-benar aneh…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne… Padahal selama ini aku merasa baik-baik saja" ucap Donghae sambil mengangguk yakin.

"Itu artinya kau menyukai Eunhyuk"

"MWO?" Donghae refleks memandang wajah hyung tertuanya itu sambil mengerutkan alisnya dan memicingkan matanya.

"Wae? Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku barusan?"

"Bukan begitu hyung… Aku memang sempat berpikir seperti itu, tapi rasanya… Itu hanya…" ucap Donghae ragu-ragu.

"Terima saja apa yang kau rasakan. Tidak baik menekan perasaanmu seperti itu. Kalau kau memang menyukainya, ya sukai saja… Biarkan perasaanmu itu mengalir. Kalau kau menekan perasaanmu dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu, lama-lama perasaan itu akan terus mengganggu pikiranmu dan dapat mengacaukan hidupmu" nasehat Hankyung pada Donghae.

"Maksud hyung?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Iya… Jangan terlalu dipikirkan… Rasakan saja dan tetaplah bersikap seperti biasa pada Eunhyuk. Aku yakin, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap Hankyung pada Donghae sambil tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Donghae.

"Benarkah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Hmm… Percaya padaku" ucap Hankyung sambil menepuk lembut bahu Donghae. "Kajja kita berkumpul dengan yang lainnya" ajak Hankyung sambil menarik tubuh Donghae agar berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Mmm… Hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau aku—"

"Arraseo… Kajja!" potong Hankyung sambil tersenyum dan menarik tangan Donghae agar mengikutinya menuju ruang makan.

-000-

_**1 bulan kemudian…**_

**Super Junior Dormitory**

"Cheerrss!"

TRING!

Terdengar suara denting gelas yang saling bertumbukan.

Ya… Saat ini di dorm Super Junior sedang ada perayaan kecil atas selesainya album baru mereka. Semuanya lengkap berkumpul. Hankyung, Yesung, Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, Heechul, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Eunhyuk juga beberapa orang manajer dan staff yang ikut diundang dalam pesta kecil itu.

"Selamat atas selesainya album baru kalian!" Heechul memberikan ucapan selamat kepada mereka semua—anggota Super Junior—sambil mengangkat gelas minumannya.

"Ne~ Jeongmal gomawo noona~" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menumbukkan gelasnya dengan gelas Heechul.

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut nampak gembira. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya terulas dari wajah mereka kecuali Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan hanya ikut tersenyum sesekali.

"Sungmin-ah gwenchanayo?" Donghae menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan.

"A-ah oppa… Kukira siapa… Ne… Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Ne" Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat agak pucat. Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Sungmin kembali mengulas senyuman tipisnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja oppa. Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan—"

"Sungmin-ah… Kau hebat! Jeongmal gomawo karena sudah banyak membantu kami menyelesaikan album baru kami" potong Hankyung sebelum Sungmin sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ahh… Oppa… Biasa saja… Aku hanya memberikan sedikit saran untuk setiap lagunya. Jangan berlebihan seperti ini" ucap Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Haahh… Tapi tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah banyak membantu kami. Kau juga sudah banyak membantu Hae dan Eunhyukie menyelesaikan lagu baru mereka. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak"

"Ne oppa… Cheonma…" Sungmin lagi-lagi mengulas senyuman tipis yang sedikit dipaksakan, yang membuat seseorang—yang tanpa Sungmin sadari telah memperhatikan dirinya sejak tadi—memasang raut khawatir sekaligus geram melihat senyum tipis terpaksa Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka membuat Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian Hankyung mengangguk kecil sambil mengulas senyumnya. "Ahh… Sungmin-ah… Aku kesana dulu ne?" ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Kyu… Baik-baiklah pada Sungmin. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Berjuanglah! Aku tak akan mengganggu kalian berdua" bisik Hankyung sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sebentar sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah" panggilnya lagi pada Sungmin.

"Ne… Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ikut aku sebentar" Kyuhyun menarik tangan kiri Sungmin dan menggandengnya menjauhi ruangan yang mulai berisik akan musik itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kita ke atas. Kurasa kau akan lebih nyaman jika berada disana. Disini berisik sekali" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin lagi.

-000-

"Bagaimana? Lebih nyaman daripada berada di tempat yang tadi bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sampai di lantai paling atas, tepatnya di atap gedung apartemen yang cukup megah tersebut.

"Ne" jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, sekarang ini kau kenapa lagi?"

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya… Aku tahu kalau kau sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Kau sakit? Atau… Kau sedang punya masalah yang lain? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sungmin.

"Aniya… Aku hanya—"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong Min-ah… Aku tahu kalau kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menceritakan masalah yang kau punya padaku jika kau punya masalah lagi?" ucap Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk membujuk Sungmin dengan mengingatkan Sungmin akan janjinya padanya saat mereka pulang dari latihan drama musikal beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Hmm… Aku memang sedang punya masalah, tapi ini bukanlah masalah yang penting, jadi tidak usah dibahas. Masalah ini juga sudah biasa kuhadapi, jadi aku—"

"Tentang Kim Kangin kah?" celetuk Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Da-darimana kau tahu—"

"Tidak penting aku mengetahuinya darimana" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dalam. "Jangan berlarut-larut bersedih seperti ini… Percuma saja kau menangisi namja yang bahkan tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padanya"

"Tapi—"

"Bodoh!" celetuk Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. "Percuma kau terus-terusan memikirkan orang yang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah memikirkanmu. Bersedih, menangis, murung, bad mood dan sebagainya… Jangan melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna dan bodoh seperti itu. Itu hanya akan merugikan dirimu sendi—"

"YA! Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku? Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau mengerti tentang diriku bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku!" balas Sungmin keras.

"Kau benar! Aku memang bodoh! Sangat-sangat bodoh! Dengan bodohnya aku tetap menangisi namja yang bahkan tidak sadar kucintai. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar aku bisa berhenti mencintainya. Melupakannya pun percuma karena setiap hari aku selalu bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya dan menghilangkan perasaan ini?" ucap Sungmin lirih sambil menahan isakannya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah karena sudah berbicara kelewatan pada Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Mi-mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae… A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkan perasaan ini? Tolong katakan padaku… Aku benar-benar merasa sangat tersiksa dengan perasaan ini" ucap Sungmin semakin lirih dan mulai terisak pelan. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini mulai mengalir menghiasi pipinya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kerapuhan Sungmin tersebut segera membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. "Uljima Min-ah… Uljima…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap lembut punggung Sungmin yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan isakan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup bila terus menerus seperti ini… Aku benar-benar lelah…" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Uljima… Aku akan membantumu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin.

-000-

_**3 bulan kemudian…**_

"Haah… namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa-apaan itu? Katanya mau membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Kangin. Kenapa sampai sekarang dia tidak membantuku apa-apa? Bahkan menyebutkan rencananya saja dia tidak pernah. Jangan-jangan dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja? Hhh… menyebalkan sekali!" desah Sungmin kesal.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu tempat favoritnya di SM, di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang sangat rindang.

"Siapa yang mempermainkanmu hm?" tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi Sungmin yang sedang bermonolog.

Sungmin menoleh cepat ke asal suara yang menginterupsinya tadi. "Kau?" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Annyeong Min-ah" sapa orang tersebut ramah pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini Kyuhyun-ssi? Bukankah jadwalmu sangat padat?" tanya Sungmin heran. "Dan lagi, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan—"

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Bukankah hubungan kita selama ini cukup dekat? Lagipula kata 'Sungmin' itu lebih panjang dari kata 'Min', jadi aku—"

"Aishh… Sudahlah! Terserah kau saja! Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu" dengus Sungmin sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi, apa maumu datang kemari?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Dasar pabbo! Bukankah aku sudah mengirimimu email tadi?"

"Email?" gumam Sungmin bingung. "Email apa?"

"Iisshh… Kau ini…Coba periksa ponselmu!" ucap Kyuhyun gemas.

"Eh?" gumam Sungmin setelah mengecek ponselnya. "Mianhae… Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengirimiku email. Tadi ponselku kuubah memakai modus diam karena aku ada mata kuliah sampai jam 11 tadi"

"Ne… Arraseo… Gwenchana…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulas senyumnya.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sungmin lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Menjemputku? Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. "Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Kau diminta oleh Heechul eonnie? Atau—"

"Ssshhh… Kau bisa diam tidak sih? Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran negatif seperti itu?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sungmin agar Sungmin berhenti bicara.

"Lalu?" ucap Sungmin setelah menurunkan jari telunjuk Kyuhyun dari bibirnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu? Aku akan membantumu untuk menghilangkan rasa cintamu pada Kim Kangin itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Caranya?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti. Kajja!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

-000-

"Eh? Ini kan…." ucap Sungmin tertahan.

"Ne… Kajja kita masuk! Mereka pasti sudah menunggu" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

"Mereka?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. 'Tapi… Bukankah hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal disini? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Apa ada sesuatu yang—"

"Ssstt… Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Kau akan tahu nanti" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menoleh sekilas menatap Sungmin dan mengulas senyuman lembutnya pada Sungmin.

Ya… Mereka baru saja tiba di SMEnt Building. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke tempat ini.

Walaupun ia heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Sungmin tetap mengayunkan langkahnya mengikuti langkah namja yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangannya tersebut.

"Sampai…" ujar Kyuhyun ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Huh?" gumam Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Ayo masuk!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin sambil membuka pintu ruangan. "Annyeong yeorobun!" teriak Kyuhyun saat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Annyeong~" seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut membalas salam Kyuhyun dengan kompak.

"Mwo?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada sekumpulan orang yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah" sapa salah seorang diantara orang-orang tersebut.

"Siwon oppa, Yesung oppa, Hankyung oppa, Donghae oppa, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Super Junior ada disini?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Meskipun para anggota Super Junior yang ada di depan Sungmin tidak dapat mendengarnya, Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri disamping Sungmin dapat mendengar kata-kata Sungmin dengan jelas.

"Kami sedang berlatih menyanyi" ucap Kyuhyun menanggapi kata-kata Sungmin barusan.

"Latihan lagu baru kah?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ani… Hanya latihan rutin yang kami jalani setiap hari bila sedang tidak ada jadwal lain"

"Oohh… Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja kau juga akan ikut latihan bersama kami. Kajja kita bergabung dengan yang lain!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin untuk ikut bergabung dengan anggota Super Junior lainnya yang nampak sedang serius berlatih.

-000-

"Uwaaaahh~ Senangnyaaa~" gumam Sungmin riang setelah ia habis meneguk minumannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin heran.

"Kalian benar-benar mengagumkan! Aku senang sekali bisa mendapat kesempatan berlatih menyanyi bersama Super Junior… Aku begitu beruntung…" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari" ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

"Eh?" ucap Sungmin kaget.

"Iya… Kau bilang, kau senang berlatih menyanyi bersama kami kan? Aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari supaya kita bisa berlatih bersama disini"

"Jeongmal?" ucap Sungmin tak percaya. "Memangnya boleh?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ne… Tentu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Kajja! Kita pulang sekarang. Aku yakin Heechul noona pasti sudah menunggumu di Alstromeria" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Ah… Ne… Kajja!" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

-000-

**Alstromeria Café**

Alstromeria Café baru saja tutup. Heechul masih terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membersihkan meja, sementara Sungmin kini tengah duduk melamun sendirian di halaman belakang café tersebut sambil menatap bintang yang banyak bertebaran di langit.

"Sungmin-ah… Gwenchana? Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan disini?" tanya Heechul yang baru saja menghampiri Sungmin setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ahh… Ne… Gwenchana… Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan"

"Apa?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Aku senang sekali eonnie. Sejak hari itu, Kyuhyun selalu datang menjemputku setiap hari untuk berlatih bernyanyi bersama Super Junior. Berlatih teknik bernyanyi dan falset bersama Yesung oppa, belajar sedikit tentang rap bersama Donghae oppa, aku juga diajari beberapa gerakan dance lagu-lagu Super Junior oleh Siwon oppa dan Hankyung oppa" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum memandangi bintang-bintang di langit.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Super Junior itu benar-benar boygroup yang hebat! Kemampuan menyanyi mereka menurutku sangat mengagumkan, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak tahu menahu tentang dunia tarik suara" ucap Heechul sambil ikut memandangi bintang.

"Kau tidak salah eonnie… Kemampuan mereka itu benar-benar mengagumkan! Makanya aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal mereka semua dan sangat bersyukur karena mereka mau membagi ilmu yang mereka punya denganku"

"Hmm… Ahh… Sayang sekali aku tidak sepertimu… Kalau aku punya kemampuan dan bakat yang sama denganmu, aku juga pasti sama senangnya denganmu saat ini"

"Hmm… Tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih belum paham dengan ucapan Kyuhyun"

Heechul menoleh cepat ke arah Sungmin. "Maksudmu?"

"Ne… Dia pernah berjanji padaku kalau dia mau membantuku untuk melupakan perasaanku pada Kangin. Tapi kalau aku tanya bagaimana caranya, dia pasti selalu bilang 'suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mengerti'. Apa maksudnya itu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya"

"Mollayo… Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti dia akan menjelaskannya sendiri padamu. Sudahlah… Jangan terlalu dipikirkan" ucap Heechul sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan. "Ini sudah malam… Kajja kita tidur!" ucap Heechul sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Haah… Dasar Cho Kyuhyun! Benar-benar namja yang aneh dan menyebalkan!" pekik Sungmin sebelum ia menyusul Heechul meninggalkan halaman belakang Alstromeria Café.

-000-

Suasana di halaman SM saat ini cukup ramai. Sungmin yang baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya terlihat duduk-duduk bersama Eunhyuk di bangku panjang tempat dimana Sungmin biasa menghabiskan waktu luangnya.

'Haahh… kemana perginya evil jelek itu? Kenapa 2 minggu ini dia tidak datang menjemputku dan tidak mengabariku sama sekali?' batin Sungmin kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang melamun akhirnya memanggil Sungmin pelan. "Minnie-ya…"

"Ne Hyukkie?" sahut Sungmin sambil menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu? Gwenchanayo?" Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin heran.

"Aahh… Aniyo… Gwenchana…" ucap Sungmin sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Jeongmal? Sepertinya kau berbohong padaku. Ayo ceritakan masalahmu padaku! Tidak baik memikirkannya sendirian seperti itu" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Ahh… Hanya masalah kecil… Tidak terlalu penting" ucap Sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Eoh? Jeongmal?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Ne… Aku—"

"Jangan berbohong padaku" ucap Eunhyuk penuh penekanan.

"Haahh… Kau ini…" Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Baiklah… Tapi sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting… ini… eum… tentang Cho Kyuhyun"

"Eoh?" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dalam. "Apa yang terjadi padamu Minnie? Kenapa mendadak kau mengkhawatirkan evil itu?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

"Ani… Aku hanya sedikit khawatir saja padanya. Sudah 2 minggu ini dia tidak datang menjemputku dan tidak mengabariku sama sekali. Memangnya salah ya? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ani… Biasanya kan, kau selalu mengomel tak jelas tentangnya. Kenapa sekarang jadi mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini? Ah! Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya?" ucap Eunhyuk asal.

"MWO? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah… Siapa tahu kan?" goda Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"YA! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau ini selalu saja seperti i—Ahh…" tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya.

'Aku melihatnya… Aku melihatnya lagi… Kangin dan Leeteuk eonnie…' batin Sungmin ketika melihat pasangan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang sedang bermesraan tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk duduk.

_**Sementara itu di tempat lain…**_

"Ahh… sudah 2 minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku juga lupa mengabarinya karena saking sibuknya. Apa dia baik-baik saja ya? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Bagaimana kalau dia muram lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Ahh… Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat menemuinya sekarang" gumam seorang namja tampan sambil mengendarai mobil yang ditumpanginya kini.

Drrrtt… Drrrtt… Drrrtt…

Pip!

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Ne, waeyo noona? Aku sedang menuju SM"

"…"

"Ne… Arraseo noona… Jeongmal gomawo"

Pip!

"Ahh… Kenapa Heechul noona baru mengabariku sekarang? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk Sungmin? Aish…" ucapnya sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Sambil tetap fokus menjalankan mobilnya, namja itu terlihat berfikir. Sesekali tangannya meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Aish… Baiklah… Begitu saja" gumamnya saat mobilnya mulai memasuki halaman parkir universitas yang menjadi tujuannya itu.

-000-

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas setelah ia berhasil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri tadi. Setelah dirasanya cukup rapi, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana orang yang menjadi tujuannya itu biasa menghabiskan waktunya disana.

"Ahh… Bersama Lee Eunhyuk rupanya" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengulas senyum tipisnya. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman itu hilang dari wajah tampannya, berganti menjadi tatapan heran sekaligus bingung. "Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dengan raut wajah Sungmin akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang mata yeoja itu untuk mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan yeoja yang diam-diam dicintainya itu muram.

"Kangin lagi…" desah Kyuhyun lemas ketika menemukan penyebab kemuraman Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong yeorobun ^0^

Gimana? Gimana? Ini updatenya udah cepet kan?

Hehehe… Buat yang kemarin-kemarin nunggu lama, mian yah… Harap dimaklumi ;-) XD

.

Ah iya, berhubung jadwal kuliah saya mulai agak ruwet, saya mau kasih tau tentang jadwal update ff ini

Jadi, ff ini rencananya cuma update 1 sampai 2 kali seminggu, yaitu di hari Sabtu dan atau hari Minggu. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga bisa update di hari lain tergantung jadwal kuliah saya dan kapan saya selesai mengetik.

Yang jelas seminggu itu saya cuma sanggup buat 1 sampai 2 chap.

Gimana? Ga papa kan ya? ^^

.

Oke, ini balesan untuk yang mereview di chap kemarin ^^

**imAlfera** : Ok… Ini udah cepet kan? Hehe :p

**Guest** : Haha… maaf yah… Saya sibuk #plakk xD

**wuhan** : Hehe… Iya dong sampai END, kan udah janji ^^ Iya… Terima kasih ^^

**nova137** : Iya… Mendadak canggung dia, hehehe :p Jadiannya ya? Emm… Ditunggu aja ya XD

**zaAra evilkyu **: Hehe… Iya… Ditunggu aja ne kapan mereka jadiannya #plakk *ditabok*

**PaboGirl** : Wah… Mian yah? Salah orang ternyata :p Iya Tere… Saya juga kesel sama tuh plagiator. Mana sekarang dia nambah 2 akun n plagiatin ff Meyla, Kha n Rainy eonnie lagi… Uuhhh T.T *makin kesel* Hehe… Iya… Ga papa… Faktor kelamaan hiatus kali ya makanya chap kemarin agak ngebosenin? Saya juga ngerasa kayak gitu kok #plakk XD

**Kyumin Town **: Hehe… Iya… Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

**hikmajantapan** : Hehe… mian yah saeng… Kemarin-kemarin eon masih sibuk ospek. Tugasnya bejibun T.T Hehe… Tapi sekarang mereka udah sadar sama perasaan mereka kan? *tunjuk cerita di atas* ^^

**Anik0405** : Yups ^^

**NurLarasati13** : Hahaha… Ditunggu aja ne ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Review lagi ne? ^^

Untuk suntikan semangat saya buat ngelanjutin chap selanjutnya gitu #plakk

GamshaHAE *bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


End file.
